Corações Acelerados
by Tata Potter
Summary: Como amar quando se tem medo de se apaixonar? O tempo todo eles acreditaram em uma unica coisa: James acreditou que conquistaria o coração daquela ruiva. Lily acreditou que tiraria James de vez da sua vida. Seus amigos acreditaram que o destino uniria os dois. Porém, foi o tempo que se encarregou de cruzar os dois corações.
1. De Volta

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1 - De Volta**

Como era boa a sensação de estar de volta, isso nenhum aluno ali poderia negar. O cheiro peculiar da estação podia ser sentido por todos os alunos que já estavam presentes para embarcar na grande locomotiva.

Um grupo de garotos animados acabara de entrar no vagão conversando e rindo muito. Os marotos andavam pelos corredores do trem a procura de uma cabine. Como sempre, os primeiros vagões estavam todos cheios, a maioria deles ocupados com alunos do primeiro ano. James e Sirius não conseguiram evitar trocar sorrisos ou ver os grupinhos de primeiranistas.

- Nem pensem nisso! – Repreendeu Remo, ao perceber o que os marotos planejavam. - Vocês prometeram maneirar esse ano, principalmente você James. – Disse entrando em uma cabine que havia acabado de encontrar

- Aluado! Nós nem estávamos pensando em fazer nada! Tá bom, OK! Só uma brincadeira para começar o ano bem! – Corrigiu Sirius ao ver o olhar desconfiado do amigo.

- Só não me deixem ver, por que esse ano eu não vou ser mole igual ano passado com vocês.

- Aluado?! Você esta parecendo minha mãe. – James disse sentando-se na janela. Sirius fazia o mesmo, em frente a James. Sempre foi assim desde o primeiro ano. Os marotos sempre se sentavam na mesma posição, era como um ritual.

Remo e Pedro se acomodaram ao lado dos outros dois amigos, sem se importar com a localização de seus assentos. Após um tempo que o trem havia deixado a plataforma 9/5 iniciaram uma grande conversa sobre as férias, parando somente para comprar doces da mulher do carrinho. Todos os anos, Sirius passava as férias na casa de James, porém, essa última havia sido diferente, o maroto não tinha somente passado as férias com seu melhor amigo, havia fugido para lá. Claro com o consentimento do Senhor e Senhora Potter, que o havia acolhido como um filho na mansão dos Potter. Sirius recebia mais carinho em um mês do que recebeu sua vida toda em casa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sirius se sentia feliz por ter uma família de verdade.

À medida que o trem ia ganhando velocidade, era possível ouvir o som das risadas e conversas empolgadas dos alunos que voltavam para Hogwarts. Porem, por trás de toda alegria e felicidade, também havia preocupação. Há tempo um bruxo chamado Voldemort estava conseguindo poderes e disseminando a artes das trevas no mundo bruxo. Eram tempos sombrios, onde muitos temiam pela vida dos que amavam fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, outros o veneravam em busca de poder.

Andando também pelos corredores estava Lily, apressada, olhando cabine por cabine a procura de uma pessoa. Foi quando escutou uma risada escandalosa e completamente irritante vindo de uma das cabines. Era inconfundível, ninguém mais em todo mundo gostava de aparecer tanto quanto ele. Ela sabia que ele estaria ali junto com James Potter.

- Remo! – Chamou abrindo a porta da cabine sem pedir permissão – Precisamos ir agora, precisamos ir para a reunião de monitores. – Disse abrindo um sorriso olhando apensas para Remo, tentando ignorar o máximo qualquer movimento de vida vindo da cabine.

- Olá Evans, também estava morrendo saudades! – Disse James abrindo um grande sorriso encantador e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Por que você não respondeu minhas cartas durante as férias?

- Primeiro, não me lembro de ter falado com você Potter! E segundo, acho que eu te odeio o suficiente para queimar todas as suas cartas sem me dar o trabalho de abri-las – A ruiva disse fechando e fazendo uma careta de desprezo antes de bater a porta da cabine.

- É Pontas, como você disse, essa garota vai ser sua – disse Sirius ironicamente entre risadas junto com Pedro, enquanto Remo se levantando e saindo da cabine sorrindo e fazendo um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

- Para sua informação, meu caro almofadinha, essa ruivinha me ama, só não descobriu ainda. – Disse James, espreguiçando seu corpo.

- Eu concordo com o James, Sirius. Ela não vai resistir, afinal somos demais, vocês são demais. – Pedro enchia o ego dos amigos sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Novamente a porta da cabine se abriu violentamente quando Alice e Marlene passaram por ela. As meninas eram muito amigas dos marotos. Nascidas bruxas, cresceram junto com James por serem quase vizinhos em uma comunidade bruxa, e posteriormente, se apegando com Sirius, Remo e Pedro, onde nutriram uma grande amizade.

- Posso saber do que é que os rapazes estão falando? Dá para ouvir as risadas a quilômetros de distância – perguntou Marlene se espremendo entre Pedro e James. Marlene tinha cabelos loiros e longos e olhos muito azuis que já fizeram muitos rapazes se perderem –Saudades – Disse dando um abraço apertado em James, fazendo o óculos do maroto entortar-se em seu rosto.

- Marlene – Falou Sirius calmamente – Você não nos vê há aproximadamente... 20 minutos. Não precisa sufocar o meu amigo.

- Ciúmes, Sirius? – Perguntou a loira soltando James e dando a Sirius um sorriso divertido.

- Bem que você queria, McKinnor. – Retrucou Sirius.

- Oi, Alice! – Cumprimentou Pedro a amiga que também entrou na cabine.

Alice sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e ergueu as sobrancelhas encarando-o. Alice tinha o cabelo castanho curto. Seus olhos castanhos penetrantes e curiosos encaravam o maroto que estava ao seu lado.

- E então, não vão dividir o plano com a gente?

- Querida Lice – Disse James cortando o olhar de Alice, que o desviou e pousou sobre o maroto a sua frente. James tinha um sorriso encantador, isso ninguém podia negar, Alice achava incrível que, mesmo nas piores situações, o maroto nunca deixava de sorrir. – Eu sei que seu sonho é ser uma marota, mas, temo lhe dizer que isto não é possível, não temos mais vagas. – James finalizou dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

- Vocês são ridículos sabiam? – Disse Marlene emburrada.

- Vocês não, Lene – o sorriso de Sirius se abriu. Sirius tenha um sorriso charmoso e enigmático assim como seus olhos, herança de família, talvez. – Talvez aquele veadinho ali seja, mas eu com certeza não sou – parou de falar para se esquivar de objeto não identificado arremessado por James.

– Marlene, você andou trocando cartas com Lily? – Perguntou Pedro curioso – Esse ano ela está mais... afiada.

- Talvez Lily tenha seus motivos – Lene enrolava uma mecha do cabelo olhando para James

- Discordo Lene, quais motivos ela poderia ter? – perguntou James curioso

- Ow James, isso só ela poderá te responder.

- Se ela não me matar antes, talvez um dia ela responda - Brincou James.

- Em falar em Lily, onde ela está? – perguntou Alice, lembrando que não havia visto Lily em lugar nenhum. Era muito fácil achar Lily. Ou ela estava gritando com James, ou ela estava gritando com James.

- Minha ruivinha foi para o vagão dos monitores com Remo – Disse o maroto passando as mãos no cabelo desanimado encarando a paisagem que corria do lado de fora do trem.

- Por falar nisso, adivinhem quem é o monitor chefe da Sonserina – perguntou Remo acabando de entrar na cabine e se acomodando ao lado de Marlene. James e Sirius se entreolharam dando de ombros.

- Avery Lestrange– Respondeu Pedro com um sussurro. - O ouvi se vangloriando hoje mais cedo.

- RUIVINHA! – Gritou James, interrompendo o assunto e assustando os amigos. – Venha sente-se do meu lado. Eu aposto que o Pedro não se incomodaria de levantar para que eu fique mais perto de você – o sorriso de James sempre se abria quando via Lily. Desde o Final do 4º ano, James nutria uma paixão pela ruiva e, mesmo que a cada palavra que ela trocava com ele fosse para lembra-lo o quanto ela o odeia, o maroto não estava disposto a desistir.

- Potter, eu não perderia meu tempo com você. Só passei aqui para dar oi para as meninas, - Lily disse cumprimentando Marlene e Alice – Se me dão licença, irei atrás de Maria, ela esta me esperando.

Maria era amiga mais intima de Lily, com seu cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes. Assim como a melhor amiga, Maria também era filha de pais trouxas.

Tão rápido quanto o trem havia deixado à plataforma 9/5 ele parou nos terrenos do vilarejo. O grupo mais que rapidamente deixou a cabine. Os meninos estavam entusiasmados e, ao descerem do trem, desejaram boa sorte a Remo, que juntamente com Lily deveria ajudar a guiar os alunos do primeiro ano para o castelo. James e Sirius começaram a lançar alguns feitiços de ilusão, fazendo os primeiranistas ficar desesperados e confusos, sem saber onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo ali.

No dia seguinte a seleção, as aulas já haviam começado. Os alunos achavam que este ano tudo seria mais tranquilo, pois não tantos exames para fazer. Porém, os professores estavam pegando mais pesados com eles do que o normal. Eles alegavam que tinha uma força crescendo do lado de fora da escola, algo das trevas estava sendo alimentado cada dia mais e eles precisavam se defender e esforçar cada dia mais. Para complicar a vida dos alunos, além das aulas extremamente complicadas, os professores passavam inúmeros deveres e trabalhos além do que eles conseguiam fazer.

Lily estava desesperada. Além de todas as tarefas ainda tinha os trabalhos de monitoria, rondas para fazer e relatórios para entregar. Mas ela não era a única preocupada. James também teria que se dividir entre as tarefas da escola e as tarefas de quadribol, pois foi nomeado o capitão do time. Foi nesse clima de estudos e tarefas acumuladas que os marotos resolveram descer para o salão comunal para terminar os deveres. Ao chegar, eles se encontram com suas amigas acompanhadas de Lily e Maria debruçadas em cima de pilhas e mais pilhas de livros.

- NÃO DÁ! Definitivamente! – Exclamou Maria jogando sua pena em cima dos livros – é humanamente impossível terminar todos estes deveres.

- Ajuda meninas? – Perguntou James com um tom um pouco superior que saia com naturalidade. Ele se aproximou das meninas e sentou-se ao lado de Lily – Estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar Lily – Seus olhos esverdeados encararam os olhos verdes de Lily que foram desviados instantaneamente.

- Desculpe Potter, mas o que você disse? – Lily agora encarava o maroto com desprezo.

- Bem – disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Estou oferecendo a minha ajuda. Já que terminei grande parte das minhas tarefas, tenho facilidade com feitiços e...

- Não me refiro a isso Potter, me refiro como me chamou. - cortou Lily

De longe, os estudantes presentes no salão comunal assistiam a cena. Sirius não conseguia parar de rir silenciosamente para o amigo, que o ignorava. Alice olhava de Lily para James tentando entender o motivo para aquilo tudo, afinal, James só oferecerá sua ajuda. Maria se fazia indiferente com suas anotações. Marlene, Remo e Pedro não desgrudavam os olhos dos livros, mas prestando inteira atenção na conversa pacifica do casal.

- Ah sim, isso. Ora Lily, te chamei pelo nome, não é mesmo?

- Você sabe que não tem intimidade suficiente para isso Potter, e alias, não sei de onde sua fútil mente tirou a ideia que eu poderia aceitar a sua ajuda, pois isso seria o mesmo que aceita ficar no mínimo 5 minutos ao seu lado, coisa que no momento eu não suporto. –Lily começou a juntas seus livros e pergaminhos em uma pilha próxima ao seu corpo - E outra coisa, o que te fez pensar que eu preciso da sua ajuda? – Lily parou para encarar o rapaz a sua frente. Era perceptível que seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

James encarou a garota

- Você sempre tira a pior conclusão não é mesmo? – Perguntou James chateado

- E é possível que venha alguma coisa boa de você, Potter?

- Já chega crianças! – Maria agora esta em pé e se dirigia em direção à amiga, percebendo que a situação estava se tornando um pouco tensa. – Lily, preciso ir a biblioteca pegar um livro, me acompanha?

- Claro! – Lily colocou seu material sobre seus braços e levantou-se da mesa em que estava.

James se largou na poltrona próxima a janela soltando um suspiro. Alargou sua gravata com um movimento brusco, como se aquele mero objeto de pano fosse capaz de matar o maroto sufocado ali mesmo.

- Muito bem, acho que esse ano não vai ser muito diferente dos passados - Sirius sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Ela me odeia – disse James – Simplesmente me odeia. Mas eu não ligo, ela ainda vai me amar, é impossível não amar James Potter – Um sorriso convencido acabava de se formar entre seus lábios.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, James? – disse Marlene jogando uma almofada no amigo.

- Por falar em conquistar – disse Remo lançando um sorriso maroto à amiga Alice - Tem gente que esta escondendo algum grande segredo da gente.

Alice se assustou e olhou irritada para o amigo. Largou o livro que estava lendo tentando achar um lugar para se esconder quando viu que Remo se referia a ela. Foi quando percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela esperando alguma explicação, devido a sua reação estranha sobre o comentário de Remo.

- Bem... err – tentava falar Alice, sentindo todo seu rosto esquentar.

- Lice, Lice não adianta mentir nem tentar nos enganar. – disse James rindo da amiga – Ou você nos conta...

- ou teremos que fazer Frank nos contar? – Completou Sirius

- SUA CACHORRA! Não acredito que não me contou! – Marlene agora atirava tudo que encontrava em sua frente na direção da amiga, que inutilmente tentava se defender.

- Calma Lene, Lene... calm – LENE! – Gritou amiga já vermelha, Marlene instantaneamente parou de jogar objetos na amiga. Os marotos somente apreciavam a cena divertindo-se. Eram mestres em causar intrigas.

- Frank é um cara legal – Disse Pedro começando a entender o porquê da bagunça

- Lógico que ele é – Disse Alice ainda corada. – Ai gente, eu odeio vocês sabiam? – Alice passou o olhar por todos os marotos. – Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de falar sobre... sobre minha vida, errr, amorosa.

- Não interessa Lice, somos seus amigos, sou sua MELHOR amiga!

- Lene, eu ia te contar... na hora certa. Lembra aquele dia ano passado em que não conseguia me concentrar em nenhuma tarefa? – começou a narrar, depois de encontrar os olhos furiosos da amiga – Foi nessa época que Frank e eu começamos a conversar. Era noite, eu não conseguia fazer minhas tarefas que tinham que ser entregues no outro dia.

- Porque não nos pediu ajuda? Somos ótimos em tudo! – Perguntou um Sirius indignado

- SHII! Cala boca Black – Lene pôs o dedo na boca olhando para Sirius que apenas sorriu

- Voltando a historia – Sorriu Alice – Juntando tudo que aconteceu ano passado, eu realmente deixei acumular tarefas. Ai nesta noite o Frank estava sem sono e desceu para o salão comunal, me viu e veio me ajudar, afinal ele é um ano mais velho e já tinha estudado isso tudo. Não faz essa cara James. – completou Alice vendo a cara de indignação do maroto - Nas férias ficamos trocando cartas praticamente o tempo todo, foram tantas viagens que minha corujinha teve que ficar em repouso vários dias, acho que era desidratação – sorriu Alice envergonhada.

- Por isso que você mal respondia as minhas cartas! Alice, você é uma traidora! – Explodiu Marlene – Mas e então?

- E então que no primeiro dia do ano a gente se acertou e bem ...

- VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO?- Berrou Marlene

- AI Marlene, assim você me deixa surdo, sou Louca!- Sirius não acreditava que um ser humano conseguia dar tantos gritos histéricos como Marlene.

- Me ame menos Sirius, por favor. – Respondeu Marlene a provocação do amigo.

- Quanto ao namoro, eu acho que estamos sim, quero dizer, é tudo muito recente ainda – Disse Alice abafando risadinhas.

- Estou muito feliz por você amiga – Lene levantou abraçando a amiga. – estou muito, muito feliz por vocês, você sabe né?! - Alice assentiu com um leve sorriso.

* * *

- É MUITA arrogância para uma pessoa só! Por que ele não se explode de uma vez?– Lily ia caminhando apressadamente para a biblioteca com uma Maria apressada atrás tentando acompanhar a amiga.

- Calma Lily ! – Disse Maria ofegante.

- Má, você viu o que ele fez? Ele é muito prepotente mesmo. ARG! Eu cheguei a um nível que eu não consigo ficar mais de 5 minutos perto do Potter. – Lily começou a diminuir o passo até a amiga ficar do seu lado.

- Às vezes – Maria media cada palavra antes de falar com a amiga. Conhecia Lily, sabia o efeito que James tinha sobre a amiga- Ele só queria realmente ajudar.

- Ajudar Má? Ajudar? Desde quando Potter ajuda alguém? Potter só queria se exibir, como ele sempre faz. E daí que ele aprende tudo facilmente, e é bom em tudo que faz? Eu definitivamente não me importo!

- Ai Lily, só você mesmo - Maria riu – Acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção no maroto, quero dizer, tem certeza que ele é tão ruim assim?

- Acho que você esta ficando louca Maria. Está se saindo uma péssima amiga esse ano – disse Lily rindo com a amiga

- Serio Lily, eu realmente acho que o James sente algo real por você.

- Defina real, Má.

- AH Lily, você sabe. Paixão – Maria falava devagar, apreciando cada palavra – ou até mesmo ... amor. – Finalizou sorrindo.

- HSUAISUHS – Lily soltou uma estridente gargalhada - Você esta realmente aprendendo a fazer piadas. Potter? Amando? E desde quando o Potter é capaz de amar alguma coisa que não seja a si mesmo?

- Nada que eu disse vai mudar seu ódio e nem seu desprezo não é mesmo?

- Agora você também esta lendo minha mente – Disse Lily dando uma volta e encostando o dedo rapidamente na ponta do nariz da amiga que revirou os olhos.

- Então, eu acho que não vale a pena se estressar com coisas bobas, stress dá rugas, não se esqueça – as amigas entraram na biblioteca e foram direto para área dos livros que precisavam e voltaram para o salão comunal.

Quando as amigas entraram, encontraram Alice e Marlene conversando empolgadamente, seguido por um abraço sufocante de Marlene em Alice.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Marlene, por que esta tentando matar Alice? – perguntou Lily colocando seus livros em cima da mesa.

- Me desculpe Lily, já vou subindo, preciso realmente estudar - Disse Maria baixinha para amiga que assentiu. Maria saiu em direção ao dormitório.

- Lily, a Alice esta N-A-M-O-R-A-N-D-O!

- AH Alice, que gracinha! – Disse Lily abraçando meigamente Alice. – É o Frank não é mesmo?

Alice balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. Alice sabia que muitas vezes Lily pegava os dois conversando juntos.

- Você não acha que devemos fazer igual Evans? Nós dois daríamos um ótimo casal juntos – James já estava sorrindo novamente.

Lily odiava aquele sorriso.

- Limite-se a sua insignificância, Potter. – Antes que o maroto pudesse responder, Lily pegou seus livros e foi em direção ao dormitório. Ele sabia como irritar aquela ruivinha.

Depois de um tempo, Alice e Marlene decidiram seguir os passos de Lily e ir para o dormitório.

- Vocês não vêm? – Perguntou Marlene

- Isso é uma proposta indecente, Srta McKinnor? Saiba que eu estou tentado a aceitar – Sirius estava ao pé da escada sorriso abertamente.

- "Limite-se a sua insignificância, Black" – Disse Marlene com uma copia quase idêntica da voz de Lily.

- Podem ir Lene, vamos ficar mais um pouco, temos assuntos a resolver – James agora sorria ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- A noite, minha querida Lene, é apenas uma criança – Sirius acabava de sentar ao lado do amigo e acenava para as meninas com um murmuro de boa noite. Com um revirar de olho, elas foram em direção a suas camas.

* * *

**Nota: **Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está o primeiro capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	2. Subestimados

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2- Subestimados**

James acordou assustado naquela manhã. Sem levantar, ele virou seu corpo para encarar a janela por onde os raios de sol insistiam em tocar suas cortinas pedindo passagem para entrar no quarto. Tinha sorte por ter sua cama ao lado da janela. James poderia ficar horas olhando os formatos que as nuvens desenhavam no céu. De onde estava, podia ver a copa das algumas arvores ao longe, se encontrando com a figura das torres místicas do castelo. O som dos pássaros que acabavam de acordar insistia em despertar os alunos que ainda se encontravam adormecidos. Naquela manhã, não havia pássaros cantando e nem adolescentes gritando. Tudo estava calmo.

Isso chamou a atenção de James. Não havia sons, não havia bagunça. Olhando ao redor, encontrou os amigos dormindo como se tivesse ingerido uma poção do sono. Pedro nem roncava. Foi então que o maroto começou a achar que alguma coisa estava errada. TINHA uma coisa errada. James colocou os óculos desajeitadamente em seu rosto e tateou sua mão sobre o pequeno armário ao lado de sua cama a procura de um relógio. Como se tivesse levado um soco, tentou sair o mais rápido da cama, se enroscando nos lençóis e encontrando o chão.

- MERDA! – Gritou James. Suas costas ardiam devido à queda. Desvencilhou-se rapidamente do lençol e atirou-o na cama – ALMOFADINHAS, RABICHO, levantem AGORA! – Disse o maroto puxando as cobertas dos amigos.

Sirius acordou assustado e irritado. Não era todos os dias que ele se dava ao luxo de ter sonhos bons. Amaldiçoando James, Sirius se sentou na cama ainda tonto de sono, tentando assimilar o que era real. Esfregou os olhos na esperança de que fosse ajudar acordar em vão. Cerrou os olhos e olhou em direção ao amigo para entender a razão de tanto desespero. James tentava colocar as pernas no buraco certo das calças. O sono também o atrapalhava e Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir. Olhou para a janela e finalmente entendeu: Estavam atrasados.

Sirius levantou calmamente, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção ao banheiro, quando um par de braços o impediram de passar e o arremessou de volta na cama.

- Mas que mer- Exclamou caindo de qualquer jeito na cama.

- Nem pense nisso almofadinhas, não temos tempo! – James calçava as meias para por os sapatos.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ficar fedendo? O dia todo? É isso? – Sirius tinha um tom de indignação. – E se eu não lavar o cabelo vão ficar parecendo o do seboso! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, uma realidade paralela.

- Almofadinhas, você fede naturalmente então, não se preocupe que o cheiro ninguém vai notar a diferença. James ria do amigo – Quanto ao cabelo, não se preocupe, a gente da um jeito, contando que suas cuecas estejam limpas. – Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Pontas, O que há de mal em chegar alguns minutos atrasados? Além do mais, é história da magia! Ninguém se preocupa com história da magia! – Disse Pedro se levantando tão animado quanto o professor Binns.

- Rabicho, nas ultima semana chegamos em 3 aulas atrasados e matamos duas aulas. Fora todas as detenções que temos para cumprir por causa dos 3 primeiranistas que mandamos para a ala hospitalar. – tentou explicar calmamente James ao amigo - E a professora McGonagall ameaçou tirar meu distintivo de capitão do time de quadribol se continuarmos a agir assim. – Finalizou decepcionado.

- Mas é história da magia! – Resmungou Pedro que terminava de abotoar sua camisa um pouco amarrotada.

- Pontas, ela jamais faria isso! Ela sabe que sem você no time seria impossível ganhar a taça do campeonato!

- Sirius, estamos falando da McGonagall. Eu não pagaria para ver. Anda logo, vista seu uniforme e vamos. – Abotoando a camisa, James foi em direção ao espelho do banheiro para arrumar a gravata.

- Eu ainda acho que ninguém notaria nossa ausência – Disse Pedro desanimado terminando de vestir suas vestes amarrotadas.

- Rabicho, quem no mundo não notaria nossa ausência? – Perguntou Sirius.- Os professores não estão acostumados com a paz na sala de aula.

- Prontos? – Perguntou James, parado à porta

- Pedro – Chamou Sirius. – Acho que o Pontas e o Aluado trocaram de corpo.

- Não seu pulguento, Remo esta em sono profundo na ala hospitalar enquanto eu estou aqui sofrendo com você!

- Merlin! Eu quero meu amigo de volta! – Sirius levantou da cama assim como Pedro e acompanhou James para sair do dormitório.

Ao saírem do dormitório, o ambiente ficou como uma cena de guerra. Havia roupas espalhadas por todos os lugares. As camas desarrumadas, malas abertas e pertences em todas as direções. Como era de se esperar, a sala comunal estava deserta, exceto por algumas imagens no quadro que os repreendiam com o olhar.

No caminho para a aula Sirius proferia insultos que se ouvia de longe. As escadas insistiam em mudar de direção toda vez que os meninos pisavam nelas.

- Por Merlin, essas coisas tem que realmente ganhar vida agora? Eu ainda tinha esperanças de tomar café – Pedro estava irritado. Não daria tempo nem de passar na cozinha para roubar uns bolinhos.

- Pedro, com sorte, nossa próxima refeição será o almoço. – Disse um James puxando o amigo e saindo correndo da escada para pegar outra escada voltando, antes que esta que eles estavam mudasse de lugar também.

- O problema dessas escadas já esta virando pessoal! – Sirius murmurava

Enquanto os três marotos tentavam chegar à sala de aula contrariando todas as leis de Murphy, Remo acordou dolorido, com uma aparência muito pálida e abatido. Ainda com alguns arranhões e pequenos hematomas, o maroto sentiu a claridade que tocava na cortina em volta de sua cama. Ele sorriu. Amanhã estaria de volta.

* * *

As meninas se encontravam em meio ao tédio em mais uma aula de história da magia. Alice fazia dupla com Marlene, que, tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça repousada delicadamente sobre eles em um sono profundo devido o sons que para o ouvido da loira, soavam como uma canção de ninar. Seus cabelos loiros cobriam um sua face, escondendo algumas caretas que ela fazia com sua boca entreaberta. Alice olhou para amiga ao seu lado, deu um sorriso ao mesmo que balançava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e voltou a fazer seus rabiscos. Alice, geralmente escrevia palavras aleatórias, frases, textos e desenhos, tudo que fizesse qualquer pessoa que a olhasse pensar que estava fazendo anotações da aula. Antes, tudo que Alice colocava na ponta do lápis virava arte, agora, ela só conseguia desenhar corações apaixonados.

Havia duas carteiras vazias na frente da mesa das meninas, e logo depois à frente, Lily fazia dupla com Maria. As duas faziam um esforço imenso para conseguir prestar atenção na aula, porem somente uma das duas conseguia tal feito. Maria olhava para amiga como se estivesse olhando para o espelho de Ojesed.

- Lily, um dia você tem que me ensinar como sobreviver a uma aula dessas, eu não consigo prestar atenção em se quer uma palavra do que o professor Binns fala.

- Não tem nada de mais Má, é só prestar atenção e anotar. Simples assim. – Lily anotava cada palavra que o professor dizia em seus pergaminhos.

- _Com as invasões incessantes, a sociedade bruxa começou a considerar a Revolta dos Duendes como uma ameaça. O Conselho dos Bruxos enviou a antiga Delegação de Proteção aos Brux_os - O professor Binns anotava no quadro negro ao mesmo tempo em que ditava em voz alta em tom completamente entediante e monótono, que às vezes fazia o próprio se perder na aula em meio ao sono.

Ah sim claro – Maria voltou a pegar sua pena e molha-la na tinta – só prestar atenção – Com um bocejo Maria só conseguia anotar algumas palavras aleatórias. – Simples assim!

A aula já havia começado há aproximadamente meia hora, e para a tristeza dos alunos, seriam dois horários seguidos de história da magia junto com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

- O que esses professores e diretores de Hogwarts estão tentando hein!? Querem torturar a gente ou fazer-nos enlouquecer? – Alice não aguentava mais ouvir a voz do professor. Seus corações estavam com formatos de bolhas o que deixou a garota irritada, fazendo-a largar a pena de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. A revolta de Alice fez que com que Marlene acordasse preocupada.

- Já acabou a aula? – Marlene disse em um bocejo mal conseguia abrir o olho por causa da claridade que entrava na sala de aula.

- Quem dera Lene, acho que não terminou nem um horário. – Desanimada, Alice também deitou a cabeça sobre os braços encarando a amiga.

- Hum... Lice? É impressão minha ou – os- os -os meninos não chegaram na aula ainda.– Marlene disse entre bocejos e olhando ao redor.

- Não Lene, ele ainda não chegaram e eles estão encrencados. E se você não começar a copiar também vai estar encrencada, pois eu também não estou copiando. O Remo esta com a sua mãe, pois parece que ela esta doente, e os meninos, bem, sabe-se lá Merlin onde eles estão agora. – Disse Alice levantando a cabeça e dando de ombros.

- Ah não Lice, não me faz prestar atenção nisso. Quem que saber desses anõezinhos afinal? Sem contar que isso aconteceu antes mesmo da tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara avó sonhar em ficar grávida da minha tatara-avó.

Com um click quase silencioso a porta dos fundos da sala de aula se abriu e três sombras entraram silenciosamente nas pontas dos pés. Os marotos pararam atrás de todas as carteiras esperando a reação do professor, que nem se quer olhou para trás e continuou com sua aula, como se as conversas e os múrmuros que ecoavam por toda a sala fosse normal e fizesse parte de suas aulas e ele nem se quer se importava.

_- ... a chefe do Conselho dos Bruxos, Burdock Muldoon, decretou uma lei que dava direito a todos os bruxos, exceto às crianças..._

Os meninos se dividiram e foram sentar em suas carteiras. James sentou-se com Sirius nas carteiras que estavam vazias na frente de suas amigas e atrás da carteira de Lily e Maria. Pedro foi se sentar sozinho em uma carteira ao lado, lugar onde dividia com Remo em ocasiões normais. Lily, que estava prestando atenção na aula teve seus pensamentos desviados pelo som das carteiras se movendo atrás dela.

- Potter. – Sussurrou para si mesma atraindo atenção da amiga ao seu lado. Lily estava com raiva, seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho. Lily ficava neste estado de nervos todas às vezes, via, lembrava ou se quer escutava alguém pronunciar o nome de James. Quem era esse garoto para chegar atrasado à aula? Quem era esse garoto para desviar sua atenção? Na opinião de Lily, eles não tinham nem um pouco de responsabilidade e eram infantis. Lily já não sabia mais o que o professor estava falando e sentiu uma imensa vontade de torturar os dois marotos que acabaram de se acomodar atrás dela, causando neles a maior dor possível e imaginável.

- Sr. Potter e Sr. Black - O professor calmamente se virando e encarou-os. James e Sirius se entreolharam, não era uma sensação muito boa ter um fantasma encarando seus olhos. Um frio na espinha percorreu o corpo dos meninos e eles desviaram o olhar.

- Sim Professor – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

De todo, era raro às vezes em que o professor interrompia sua aula para falar diretamente com os alunos. Nenhum aluno ali presente jamais viu uma cena como esta em uma aula de história da magia. Lily abriu um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios, e começou a se divertir com a situação. Maria poderia apostar a alma que Lily estava torcendo para que os meninos se encrencassem com o professor.

-Bem, como os senhores já devem saber, estava explicando sobre a revolução dos duendes. Os senhores seriam capazes de me dizer algo sobre o assunto já que estavam prestando a devida atenção? – Todos os múrmuros e conversas pela sala de aula cessaram. Cada cabeça ali presente se virou para encarar os meninos, menos a de Lily.

O sorriso no rosto de Lily se expandiu ainda mais. Era possível a ruiva soltar fogos de alegria neste momento. Sim, os marotos estavam encrencados. Alice e Marlene estavam apreensivas, mas sabiam que eles eram inteligentes o bastante para isso. O silêncio que invadia a sala foi quebrado com um pigarrear de James. O professor encarou o garoto com sem nenhuma emoção visível.

- Bem professor – Começou James, se arrumando na carteira, de forma que sua coluna ficasse reta. James sentia todos os olhares nele e abriu um largo sorriso arrogante – Creio que tudo começou com a existência dos bruxos e o fluxo mágico tornou-se mais poderoso e importante. A criação da varinha como um controle de poder causou uma grande histeria entre os Duendes, que eram os maiores dominadores da mágica no mundo. Na tentativa de tentar reconquistar suas terras perdidas e sua força de magia, os duendes foram organizados por Urgue, o Impuro, que começaram com rebeliões em busca do direito da varinha aos duendes. A revolta durou vários anos, causando muitas perdas.

- Devidos a invasões incessantes – Continuou Sirius- Também creio que a sociedade bruxa começou a considerar a Revolta dos Duendes como uma ameaça e estavam em busca de paz, porém, isso não ocorreu. As Revoltas continuaram e os bruxos foram obrigados a tomar partido da violência visível- Sirius deu uma pequena pausa e continuou- Então, o chefe do Conselho dos Bruxos, Burdock Muldoon, decretou uma lei que dava direito todos os bruxos, exceto às crianças. Acho que o senhor pode continuar sua explicação por ai professor. – O sorriso de Sirius era enorme, o olhar dele se cruzou com o de James e suas mãos se encontraram no ar, causando um som que ecoou por toda sala.

- Muito bem, muito bem – disse o professor se virando para o quadro negro – 20 pontos para a Grifinória. _Durante muito tempo os Duendes resistiram bravamente, e foi quando os bruxos decidiram dar um término à revolta. Eles caçaram o líder dos duendes..._ – Continuou o professor como se nada de diferente tivesse ocorrido.

O sorriso das meninas se abriu atrás dos marotos. Lene passou as mãos no cabelo de James despenteando-os mais ainda em forma de parabenizar o amigo que lhe deu um sorriso.

- U-AAU- Foi tudo que Maria conseguiu falar.

O sorriso de Lily se contorceu em uma careta. A ruiva não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Lily agora estava explodindo em ódio. Como? Como isto poderia acontecer? Só podia ser castigo de Merlin a ela. Ela podia sentir o sorriso de James se abrindo atrás dela. Lily queria vomitar. E ela não conseguia nem se quer lembrar qual foi à primeira palavra que ela tinha anotado da aula. O ódio agora a consumia, ela não só queria tortura-los agora, Lily queria mata-los. Devagar e dolorosamente. Ela balançou a cabeça para esquecer esses pensamentos e a vontade de azara-los ali mesmo. Voltou sua atenção para a aula sem conseguir assimilar nada do que o professor dizia.

- Oi Lily ! Maria, Ei! – Era Dorcas Meadowes, estudante da Corvinal, estava também no 6º ano.

- Olá! – Responderam as amigas .

- Estão indo almoçar?

-Sim – Disse Lily sorrindo - Pra falar a verdade estou morrendo de fome.

- Claro, você mal tomou café da manhã hoje!– Reprimiu Maria.

- Bem, acho que vou acompanhar vocês. – Dorcas adorava a companhia das meninas e além delas, era muito amiga de Marlene e Alice. As meninas faziam algumas aulas juntas, algumas vezes tendo que revezar duplas, o que aproximou as meninas – Estão animadas para o passeio a Hogsmeade? Digo, fiquei sabendo que os passeios serão diminuídos este ano graças aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Lily havia se esquecido completamente do passeio até ser lembrada pela amiga e sentiu um revirar no estômago. Isso significaria que James iria atormenta-la no mínimo uma semana até o dia do passeio. Mas, pelo lado positivo, Voldemort tinha dado a ruiva algumas semanas a mais de paz.

- Aaah ... Pra falar a verdade Dorcas, eu nem estou muito animada para esses passeios sabe.

- Como assim Lily?- Dorcas estava boquiaberta. - Sabe Lily, você precisa de uma grande companhia para te deixar empolgada nesses passeios – disse Dorcas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Eu torço para isso Dorcas - Maria ria da indignação de Lily com essa frase. – Mas Lily insiste em não aceita o convite do James.

- Ah não Maria, não fale desse garoto. – As entranhas de Lily começavam a arder – Você sabe que nem se ele fosse o ultimo homem da terra eu não sairia com ele. Prepotente e arrogante. Eu aceitaria se algum garoto legal me chamasse para sair.

- Lily, defina legal? Ninguém nunca é legal para você! – riu Maria.

- É porque até hoje todos que me convidaram não valiam a pena – Deu de ombros a ruiva.

As amigas riram, e foram caminhando em direção ao salão principal para fazer sua refeição. Dorcas estava muito animada contando as meninas sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Elas passaram pela grande porta de mármore indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

- Quero dar um abraço nas meninas – Disse Dorcas apressando o passo.

- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não ... – Murmurou Lily diminuindo os passos, vendo que estava indo em direção ao lado do inimigo.

- Dorcas! - Gritou Marlene se levantando e abraçando a amiga. Alice também se levantou e deu a volta para abraçar a amiga. As meninas não se viam desde o inicio das aulas e Dorcas tinha muitas novidades para lhes contar.

James cumprimentou Dorcas com um aceno simples de cabeça e um sorriso, assim como Sirius e Pedro. A atenção de James foi desviada para certa ruiva que vinha caminhando em passos lentos em direção a sua mesa.

- Vai babar em toda comida, Pontas – Disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Não enche, Sirius! – Disse James sem tirar os olhos de Lily.

Lily tinha os olhos fixos em Maria, estava mentalmente controlando todos os seus músculos para não olhar para aquele lado da mesa. Tudo o que ela mais queria era que a amiga continuasse a caminhar com ela para a outra extremidade da mesa.

Sempre que James olhava para ela, sentia um turbilhão de sensações. Ela era linda, de todas as maneiras. James amava tudo em Lily. A cor dos seus cabelos e os diferentes tons avermelhados que ele tinha quando ela estava ao sol e o jeito que ele se mexia conforme o seu caminhar. Seus olhos sempre tão verdes hipnotizantes e seu pequeno e delicado nariz parecia ter sido feito a mão. James se perdia em suas poucas sardas em torno dele. Seu sorriso era lindo. Mesmo ela nunca tendo sorrido para ele, ele sempre a via sorrindo para as amigas. James a achava perfeita.

Lily contava os passos, andava o mais devagar possível. Involuntariamente, os olhos de Lily cruzaram com os olhos do maroto. Lily pode ver que ele a encarava e corou. Lily tinha certeza que era por causa da raiva. Lily agora estava frustrada, além de não conseguir controlar seus músculos, seu sangue parecia se rebelar também. Tinha que corar logo quando viu James Potter?! Só podia ser brincadeira do seu cérebro. Lily realmente não gostava de James. Um merdinha de um canalha. Lily não conseguia entender como as garotas de Hogwarts eram apaixonadas pelo maroto. Isso era ridículo! Para Lily, essas meninas nada mais eram que um bando de ignorantes desmioladas, que a única coisa que sabiam fazer na vida era inchar mais ainda o ego de James. Lily desviou o olhar friamente e voltou a encarar a amiga. Seus olhos pediam socorro. Com um sorriso, se despediu de Dorcas que foi em direção à mesa da Corvinal. Maria se sentou ao lado de Marlene e continuou a conversa que elas haviam começado junto com Alice e Dorcas.

- Lily, minha flor! – Disse James com um de seus maiores sorriso – Sente-se conosco. Não fique ai em pé até o almoço acabar. – James realmente gostava de Lily. Era um sentimento que nem ele sabia explicar. No começo era só um desafio, e por muito tempo ele negou o que sentia para si mesmo. Ele estava disposto a conquistar a ruivinha e não ia perder nenhuma oportunidade.

Lily queria morrer. Tudo que ela queria era paz. Não aguentava mais James. Não adiantava o que ela fazia, o que ela dizia, o que ela pedia. Ele era irritante ao ponto de ignorar o maior desejo de Lily. Lançou uma ultima olhada a amiga com a esperança que ela se levantasse e fosse com ela para o outro canto da mesa. Até mesmo a mesa da Sonserina seria uma alternativa válida para ficar longe de James. Lily não queria ficar, se virou para dar os primeiros passos rumo a almoço rápido e solitário quando uma mão delicada segurou seu braço. Lily baixou os olhos e encontrou o sorriso de sua amiga Alice a tranquilizando. Sorrindo de volta, Lily sentou derrotada e deu uma ultima respirada. Pronto. Ela estava pronta para seu fim.

- Então, Lil-

- Evans. – Lily cortou James sem ao menos olhar para ele enquanto servia seu prato com suas batatas preferidas.

- Então, Evans – James passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando inutilmente arruma-los – Como foi sua manhã? – Perguntou realmente interessado na resposta da garota.

- Hum... – Lily agora enchia seu copo com um pouco de suco de abobora – Estava tudo bem até agora.

- Eu sei que agora está melhor, não é mesmo?

- Não, Potter. Para minha infelicidade, não está melhor.

- Bem, mas poderíamos fazê-lo ficar, o que você acha? – James a encarava com tanta precisão que até os pelos na nuca de Lily sentiram e se manifestaram. Traidores.

- Não, Potter. –Disse friamente.

- Se eu me sentar ao seu lado tenho certeza vai mudar de opinião. – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não se atreva! – Agora Lily o encarava. James podia ver nos olhos de Lily que ela o desprezava.

- Evans, é que eu estava pensando... –

- Não sabia que você era capaz de pensar Potter - Os amigos que estavam na mesa riram. James apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa para encarar a garota que insistia em prestar atenção em como seu garfo brincava delicadamente com as batatas em seu prato

– O próximo passeio para Hogsmeade esta próximo, eu não tenho um par e você também não tem, então, por que não nos unimos para não ficarmos com tédio? Tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender. – O sorriso se James agora era abobado na expectativa da resposta.

- Não Potter, definitivamente NÃO. – A ultima palavra Lily disse mais alto, atraindo a atenção dos outros amigos à mesa - Agora, se me permite, eu gostaria de almoçar em paz. – Finalizou Lily encarando o garoto e depois revirando os olhos e voltar sua atenção para a comida. Lily perdera a fome.

James deu um sorriso tímido e começou a montar seu prato ainda prestando atenção em uma ruiva que insistia em brincar com sua comida.

- Relaxa, Pontas – Disse Sirius roubando um pedaço de carne do prato do amigo. – Nossa companhia será mais interessante nesse passeio. Temos muitas coisas para comprar e um estoque para reabastecer – Finalizou Sirius com um sorriso.

- Que dizer que o senhor Sirius Cobiçado e Amado Black não vai acompanhado desta vez para Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Marlene tomando um longo gole do seu suco.

- AHA! Não Lene, não vou. Existem situações em que meus amigos precisam do cobiçado aqui. Então, por mais que doa no coração das garotas de Hogwarts, elas não terão o prazer da minha companhia neste passeio.

- Você não presta Sirius, nem se quer um nuque. – Alice ria do amigo.

- Que isso Lice, existe pessoa neste castelo que seja melhor mais do que eu?

- Logicamente! Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Não se iluda companheiro, não se iluda. – Disse James estufando o peito.

Aquele almoço não podia ser pior para Lily. Pelo menos, James não a perguntou mais nada, porem, não parava de lhe lançar olhares a todo o momento e, quando seus olhares se encontravam, ele sempre sorria. Lily se perguntava se a boca dele não doía. Porque ele sempre tinha que dar aquele sorriso irritante? Lily odiava aquele sorriso.

Lily viu que sua amiga Maria estava se divertindo na companhia dos garotos e das meninas e lutou bravamente contra seus impulsos e sua razão e decidiu ficar mais um tempo na mesa também. Suicídio, Lily iria direto para o inferno.

James percebeu que Lily terminou de almoçar e não se moveu um centímetro. James deveria agradecer a Maria e Dorcas depois. Mesmo que Lily não trocasse uma palavra se quer com nenhum dos meninos, James não pode deixar de reparar que às vezes, mesmo que tentando esconder com uma tosse fingida ou um discreto espirro, Lily sorria de suas brincadeiras. Lily estava discretamente se divertindo. O coração de James levemente disparou.

A sineta tocou, informando os alunos que as aulas da tarde já iriam começar. Eles pegaram seus materiais, colocaram as mochilas nas costas mochilas e partiram rumo à sala de aula, onde teriam dois tempos de poções com os alunos da Sonserina. Os marotos iam à frente acompanhados de Alice e Marlene que ria escandalosamente enquanto Lily e Maria iam andando atrás conversando mais discretamente.

Após passarem por vários corredores, James contava animadamente suas novas estratégias para o time de quadribol da Grifinória. Alice lamentava com Marlene a saudade que sentia do namorado, que, por não serem do mesmo ano, não podiam se encontrar constantemente. Em meio à conversa, sem perceber, algo esbarrou fortemente em Alice, arremessando-a contra a parede. Alice com o choque bateu a cabeça na parede e sentindo uma forte dor. Levou à mão a cabeça sentiu o sangue escorrer.

- Droga! – Exclamou Alice sem olhar na direção onde estava.

Segundos antes de Alice ser arremessada contra a parede, Maria avistou algumas figuras a frente. Maria tenha uma expressão de horror. Lily sentia o cheiro da bagunça e apressou o passo para impedir qualquer tipo de confusão no corredor. Foi quando os punhos fortes de Maria seguraram sua mão.

- Não Lily, por favor, não. Vamos embora. – A voz de Maria estava repleta de medo, e Lily não quis que a amiga passasse por isso novamente.

James virou rapidamente com a varinha já em punho enquanto Marlene correu em direção a amiga para ajudá-la a levantar. Sirius também estava com a varinha em mãos, assim como Pedro ao seu lado.

- Regulus. – disse Sirius com todo desprezo que conseguiu.

- Ora, Ora, se não é o meu querido irmão. – Disse rindo ironicamente da última palavra.

- O que você quer? Você não deveria estar junto dos ratos imundos da sua casa?- James levantava a varinha em direção ao seu rosto.

- Vejamos, Potter – Disse o garoto se aproximando de James sem medo – Eu só queria me divertir, e, sua amiguinha estava em meu caminho. Quem sabe ela aprende a ficar mais esperta. – disse encarando Alice – Não sabia que vocês eram tão fracos. Por isso andam em bando? – Zombou.

Marlene levantou do chão e partiu para cima do garoto, mas Sirius a impediu. Sirius sacou a varinha e apontou para o peito do irmão.

- Já chega. – Ameaçadoramente, Sirius disse.

- O que você vai fazer irmãozinho? – Desafiou Regulus – Você é imundo. Nem ao menos merece o sobrenome que carrega. Não passa de um covarde. Não tenho medo de traidores como você e nem da escoria dos seus amigos. Você deveria sentir vergonha de se misturar com pessoas assim.

- Não pense nenhum por minuto que eu tenho orgulho de carregar este sobrenome, eu o desprezo, assim como desprezo você e todo o resto dessa família de merda que não me pertence mais. – Sirius cuspiu as palavras, e sem perceber, estava com a varinha quase encostada na garganta de Regulus.

- Algum problema por aqui? - Perguntou uma voz seguida de passos que ecoavam no corredor.

- Não podia ficar melhor – James penou em voz alta ao ver a silhueta de Avery, Mulciber e Bartô Crouch Jr vindo em sua direção. – Lene, pegue Lice agora e a leve para enfermaria.

- Mas James, nós –

- Eu disse agora Lene – Disse James sem olhar para as meninas apontando sua varinha para a figura do meio que também vinha com a varinha levantada.

Marlene levantou Alice do chão, colocou a mochila dela nas costas e, delicadamente apoiando a amiga em seus ombros, levou-a para a enfermaria.

- Estupefaça! – gritou Rodolfo em direção a Sirius.

- Impedimenta! – Sirius se defendeu.

Jorros de luz saiam de suas varinhas no mesmo instante e se colidiram no ar. Rodolfo e seus dois comparsas foram arremessados para cima, batendo as costas e ficando presos ao teto. Sirius olhou para um James que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eles ainda têm muito que aprender – Sorriu o maroto.

Os sonserinos caíram no chão. Ficaram alguns segundos tentando se livrar da dor que os cegavam. Ainda tontos eles levantara e foram na direção dos marotos com mais ódio do que antes. Desta vez eram quatro contra três. O corredor estava vazio. As aulas já haviam começado, assim como a pequena batalha que eles travavam.

* * *

Lily estava preparando sua poção da paz preocupada com a amiga, quando Horácio Slughorn chegou e parou em frente seu caldeirão.

- Vejo que não esta em um bom dia, Senhorita Evans! – O olhar de Slughom brilhava ao ver a poção de Lily e tinha um pequeno pesar neles – Acho que ainda da tempo de consertar. – Disse o professor piscando para a ruiva. Lily sorriu e seu olhar de Lily se cruzou com o se Snape. Lily estava prestes a virar a terceira gota de xarope de Heléboro quando viu a cabeça de Snape balançando negativamente. Lily desviou o olhar, mas entendera o recado de Snape. Apenas duas gotas. Lily estava chateada demais com o amigo para agradecer.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a porta da sala se abriu, por onde entrou três alunos que foram direto para seus caldeirões vazios.

- Nos desculpe professor – Começou James – Tivemos um imprevisto a caminho da aula.

- Um imprevisto? Olhem o estado de vocês! – Disse Slughom olhando para as vestes sujas, os cabelos despenteados e alguns cortes que os garotos possuíam.

- Aconselho aos nossos colegas a não encontrarem com Pirraça professor – Pedro disse rapidamente. – Ele não esta muito amigável hoje.

- Sim, sim, claro! Eu entendo. Pirraça é... Bem, podem pegar o material nos armários. Estamos preparando hoje a poção da paz. Vocês encontrarão a descrição nos livros. Podem começar. Qualquer dúvida, estarei aqui para esclarecer, mas sei que não terão dificuldades – Disse Slughom com um grande sorriso, conhecia a inteligência dos meninos e tinha certeza que eram capazes de preparam uma poção perfeita de olhos fechados.

James concordou um sorriso e foi em direção ao armário pegar seus materiais.

Lily mirou os marotos. Sua situação não era das boas. James tinha um corte no rosto e alguns nos braços. Sirius era o mais sujo dos três com alguns arranhões também. Pedro, bem, Pedro não tinha nada.

- Black? Hum ... Black ?!

- Ah! Oi Evans! – Sirius se virou a procura da voz que o chamava e encontrou uma Lily ao seu lado.

- Hum... – Lily não sabia o porquê, mas as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca, Lily nunca tinha puxado um conversa com Sirius Black, e não sabia como faze-lo.

Sirius encarou Lily com certa curiosidade. Lily percebeu que tinha que falar alguma coisa ou estaria fazendo papel de palhaça.

- Eu gostaria de saber como Alice esta, eu vi a Marlene indo com ela em direção a ala hospitalar. Eu como monitora tenho... Eu quero saber na verdade... AH Black, o que aconteceu afinal? – As palavras simplesmente não saiam da boca de Lily e ela estava começando a ficar irritada com isso e Sirius estava adorando.

- Ela esta bem, Evans – Disse Sirius sorrindo – Topamos com alguns amigos no corredor. Pena que Marlene e Alice perderam toda a diversão.

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo não é?! – Brincou Lily, mas no próximo segundo se arrependeu amargamente disso – hum, hum – pigarreou Lily- Vocês não deveriam ter se metido com aqueles sonserinos, Black. Olha o estado de vocês. – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, e Lily percebeu. - Quero dizer, vocês estão um pouco machucados, e sabe o Potter, você e o Potter devem ir para a enfermaria.

O sorriso de Sirius instantaneamente se abriu e Lily teve vontade de morrer.

- Preocupada conosco, Evans?

- Poupe-me, Black. Não perderia meu tempo me preocupando com vocês. Minha única preocupação está voltada somente para Alice, e somente ela - Lily parou para tomar um ar, pois falou as palavras tão rapidamente que ela mesma duvidava que Sirius tivesse entendido algo. – Eu só acho que, como monitora, deveria aconselhar vocês dois a procurarem Madame Ponfrey.

- Claro Evans, eu entendo perfeitamente – Sirius não parava de sorrir e olhar por cima de Lily. Ela estava começando a ficar irritada com esta atitude do maroto – Temo que não seria uma boa ideia. Não gostaríamos de cruzar com nenhum deles por lá. Madame Ponfrey ficaria louca de vez. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Como é? Você e o Potter mandaram os quatro para enfermaria? Mas como? Não pode ser! – Lily estava boquiaberta.

- Minha flor, nunca duvide da capacidade de um maroto. – Disse James sorrindo atrás de Lily.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está mais um capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	3. O poder das palavras

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3 – O poder das palavras**

Sirius estava escutando um leve barulho na janela do dormitório, vindo do lado de fora. Pensou que fosse o vento, fechou os olhos e concentrou no que estava sonhando. Novamente como da primeira vez os barulhos continuaram. Ele Virou seu corpo e encarou a janela escura. Seus olhos pararam no amigo, que dormia ao lado da janela. Sirius sabia que ele não conseguia acordar sequer com uma bomba caindo ao seu lado. Contou até dez e levantou-se da cama. Caminhou até a janela e encostou a testa no vidro frio. Sirius conseguiu ver uma pequena coruja que fazia um grande esforço para se sustentar no ar e conseguir bicar a janela. Imediatamente Sirius a abriu e esticou o braço. A coruja rapidamente pousou no braço de Sirius e subiu para seu ombro dando bicadinhas carinhosas em sua orelha.

- Eu sei Lips, eu também estava com saudades. – Disse Sirius se sentando na cama com a coruja em seu ombro.

Delicadamente, Sirius retirou o pequeno envelope da perna da coruja. Lips era a coruja da Sra. Potter e Sirius identificou sua caligrafia cansada. Assim que Sirius tirou a carta da coruja, Lips levantou voo e pousou no parapeito da janela. Lips olhou para James dormindo e deu dois pios antes de levantar voo para a escuridão. Sirius abriu o envelope e retirou a carta. Lendo e relendo a carta inúmeras vezes, Sirius decidiu que precisa respirar em outro lugar. Rapidamente tomou seu banho e trocou-se. Pegou o envelope em cima da cama e desceu para o salão comunal, que estava vazio. Sirius se acomodou no sofá em frente à lareira, que se encontrava apagada. Sem saber quanto tempo exato permaneceu encarando o nada, sua atenção foi levada para passos que desciam a escada.

* * *

Lily não conseguia dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, inquieta. Estava tão cansada que o sono simplesmente não vinha, e para piorar sua situação, sua cabeça estava explodindo de dor. Lily desejou que já tivesse amanhecido. Sentou-se na cama e afastou os cobertores de seu corpo. Olhou em sua volta e encontrou suas amigas dormindo em um sono pesado e não pôde evitar sentir inveja. Setembro já estava no fim, era o ultimo fim de semana e para a infelicidade de Lily tinha visita a Hogsmeade. Esta última semana havia sido um inferno para Lily. James estava mais insistente do que nunca deixando a ruiva cada vez mais irritada, como se isso fosse possível. Isso estava acabando com a sanidade mental de Lily a ponto de a ruiva passar o mês se sentindo culpada por ter deixado acontecer uma confusão no corredor sem interferir. Sem querer manter esses pensamentos, Lily juntou toda coragem que lhe restava e levantou da cama. Pegou algumas coisas desajeitadamente de sua mala e foi para o banho arrastando os pés. O clima estava bom e não estava frio. A vontade de Lily era ir para o banheiro dos monitores e ficar lá, enfurnada na banheira tempo suficiente para que o ministério começasse a lhe procurar. Lentamente, Lily tirou seu pijama, ligou o chuveiro e deixou água morna cair em seu corpo para lavar a preguiça. Lily voltou seus pensamentos para Maria. Como a amiga podia ser tão medrosa? Lily conversou com a amiga algumas vezes sobre isso, para tranquiliza-la, mas Maria sempre fugia do assunto. Lily poderia jurar que depois de formada Maria irá se casar com uma trouxa, mudar para o interior e viver a vida criando porquinhos, vaquinhas e galinhas, felizes para sempre. A ruiva sorriu com seus pensamentos. Desligou o chuveiro e foi secar-se. Depois de seca e trocada, Lily saiu do banheiro e ainda encontrou suas amigas dormindo. A ruiva definitivamente não estava com animo para espera-las acordar sozinhas em um quarto silencioso. Tomando sua decisão, desceu para o salão comunal. Lily descia as escadas perdidas em pensamentos quando encontrou a figura de Sirius Black olhando para ela com certa curiosidade. Sem dizer nada, se sentou no mesmo sofá em Sirius se encontrava e ali eles ficaram por alguns minutos. Lily estava achando aquela situação muito chata, e decidiu cortar o silencio.

- Black, gostaria de me desculpar.

- Se desculpar? A que devo suas desculpas, Evans? – Sirius olhava para Lily incrédulo. O maroto já estava começando a achar que a ruiva de seu amigo estava ficando louca.

- Bem, você pode achar estranho, quero dizer, é realmente estranho – Lily estava assustada por falar mais de dez palavras com Black em menos de 1 minuto – sobre aquele dia do duelo entre vocês e os sonserinos, deveria ter feito algo para ajudar vocês, no mínimo deveria ter dado uma boa detenção para eles.

- Ah isso... Bem não se preocupe Evans. Você teria que nos dar detenções também, então, foi melhor assim. – Sirius voltou a encarar a lareira. Mais uma vez, o silencio caiu sobre eles.

- Black? - Novamente Lily cortou o silencio

-HUM

- Sinto muito pelo seu irmão ter se tornado um deles. - Disse com pesar em sua voz. Lily sabia que o irmão de Sirius era um ano mais novo que ele, e por muitas vezes Sirius tentou tirar seu irmão do lado das trevas.

- Não sinta Evans. Assim como outros membros da minha família ele escolheu seu caminho. Não é nada que eu não esperasse. – Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- ERR... Black?! – Lily pediu novamente a atenção do garoto. Sirius achou que ela tinha algum sério problema de atenção – Bem, era só isso que eu vim fazer aqui. Minto, na verdade eu vim aqui para ficar sozinha, mas a sua mera presença atrapalhou meus planos. – Sirius riu – Se aqueles animais aprontarem novamente prometo não ficar parada.

- James não deixaria você nem chegar perto e -

- Potter não manda em mim Black – Cortou Lily.

- Claro que não manda Evans, mas acredite, ele definitivamente não iria deixar. – Finalizou Black voltando a encarar a lareira.

Lily queria levantar daquele sofá imediatamente sem olhar para Sirius. A simples menção do nome de James fazia Lily ficar irritada. Mas Lily viu Sirius voltar a encarar a lareira e encarou o maroto por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para perceber que havia algo errado.

- Black ?!

- Acho que meu sobrenome ficou doce - disse Sirius sorrindo voltando a encarar a garota – Me faça um favor Evans, eu odeio esse nome e, você não precisa me lembrar a cada momento que eu pertenço a essa família então, se puder me fazer o favor de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome eu agradeceria.

- Me desculpe Bla- quero dizer, Sirius – corrigiu Lily rapidamente.

- Soa bem melhor – Disse Sirius se esparramando no sofá. Lily sorriu. Ele não era tão ruim assim, ela conseguiria sobreviver.

- Sirius – Continuou a Ruiva – me desculpe à pergunta, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas tem alguma coisa acontecendo, não tem?

Sirius encarou a garota com duvida no olhar. Desde quando Lily Evans se preocupa com algo alheio? Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

- É impressão minha ou novamente você esta se preocupando comigo Evans? Devo lhe dizer que sou um cara difícil – Disse Sirius sorrindo para a garota

- Até parece né Sirius! Alias você não faz meu tipo- Disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim não faço seu tipo? Eu faço o tipo de todas! Você definitivamente ficou louca Evans– Sirius se reergueu revoltado.

- Desculpe esmagar seu ego – brincou Lily. Novamente o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Cada um estava fitando um lugar diferente do salão comunal. Depois de um longo tempo admirando as pinturas nos quadros que começavam a acordar, foi à vez de Sirius quebrar o silencio.

- São os pais de James. – Lily encarou Sirius. Sirius ainda encarava a lareira vazia. Lily não disse nada, mas sentiu um frio na barriga e seus pensamentos foram voltados para James.

- Eles estão bem? – Perguntou Lily receosa.

- Bem é uma coisa que eles não estão – Disse Sirius calmamente. – Sabe Lily, os pais de James o tiveram com uma idade já bastante avançada, eles não são tão novos quanto os outros pais, se é que você me entende. – Lily escutava tudo sem emitir um som, sua garganta estava seca. – há aproximadamente um ano atrás, eles adquiram uma doença, uma doença mágica. Procuraram os melhores especialistas no St Mungo's, mas a doença está um pouco... avançada demais para ser curada. – O maroto procurava as palavras certas – hoje de madrugada recebi esta carta da Sra. Potter, informando o estado de saúde do pai de James, e Lily, ele não esta nada bem. Eu não sei como falar isso com James. – Finalizou Sirius encarando a carta.

Lily não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente ficou parada. Sua barriga revirava mais depois de saber da historia, e seu coração apertou. Pobre James. Lily estava com pena do maroto. Por um momento imaginou seus pais nesta situação.

- Não sinta pena Evans – Sirius disse como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

- Não estou sentindo pena Sirius, só estou me colocando em seu lugar. – Lily realmente estava sendo sincera. – Quem mais sabe que os pais dele estão doentes?

- Todos nós, digo, os marotos, Marlene e Alice. – Contou Sirius.

- E porque ninguém nunca me contou? – Lily estava indignada. Muitas vezes havia dito a James que ele era mal criado sem fazer ideia da situação de seus pais. Lily se sentiu péssima.

- Alguma vez você se interessou com algo que fosse da vida de James, Evans? – Sirius estava certo. Lily nunca se preocupou, muito pelo contrario, ela nunca quis saber nem da existência do maroto.

-Está na hora de eu ir Evans – Disse Sirius se levantando e indo para a escada - James já vai acordar e se ele imaginar que estou aqui sozinho com você, posso me considerar um homem morto.

- Potter não é ninguém para decidir com quem eu deixo ou não de fazer amizades. – Retrucou Lily.

- Quer dizer que agora somos amigos Evans? – Sirius estava achando toda aquela situação com Lily muito engraçada.

- Isso não quer dizer nada Sirius. Vamos nos limitar somente a sermos colegas. Não me imagino amiga de vocês de qualquer maneira.

- Tudo bem – Sorriu - A gente se vê Evans – Despediu Sirius subindo as escadas.

- SIRIUS! – Gritou Lily. Sirius parou no ultimo degrau da escada e voltou sua atenção para Lily – Meu nome é Lily. – Finalizou Lily a conversa despachando o maroto.

* * *

James acordou com a porta do dormitório se abrindo. Procurou seus óculos na cabeceira da cama e colocou entre seus olhos. Encarou por um minuto a porta e viu o vulto de seu melhor Sirius Black entrando.

- Bom Dia Pontas, Almofadinhas – Disse Remo, que já estava acordado.

Sirius olhou em volta e voltou a encarar o amigo. Foi caminhando em direção a sua cama e se sentou, fazendo James se sentar também.

- Almofadinhas, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Desconfiou James - Você esta com uma pior do que a que você já tem. – Brincou James.

- Eu sei que isso é pura inveja sua, Pontas – Sirius entrou na brincadeira, na verdade não sabia como começar. – Pontas... –O silêncio havia se tornado um grande amigo de Sirius nas últimas horas.

- Almofadinhas, estou começando a ficar preocupado – James disse seriamente

- Vou deixar você as sós – Disse remo pegando suas coisas e indo para o banheiro.

- Pontas, sua mãe enviou uma carta e... Ela disse que... James, nosso pai piorou. A varíola de dragão esta evoluindo e, e eu acho que nossa mãe vai leva-lo para St. Mungo's. – Sirius finalizou entregando a carta ao amigo. Ele sabia que não foi a melhor maneira de dar uma notícia, mas ele desconhecia qualquer outra e sabia que, não importava como a noticia fosse dada, a preocupação seria a mesma.

James pegou a carta na mão do amigo e leu por mais de duas vezes, como se tentasse decorar cada palavra ali escrita, esperando a todo o momento que fosse mais uma pegadinha marota de sua mãe. Mas não era. Não tinha nada ali além de poucas linhas informando o estado de saúde do Senhor Potter e o quanto eles amavam os dois marotos que se encontravam no dormitório da Grifinoria. Por muito tempo eles ficaram ali em silêncio e sem se encarar. James se sentia acabado. Era como se tivesse cravado uma faca em seu estômago e ele sentia o peso do mundo em suas costas. Ele estava sem chão. James só conseguia se lembrar do pai alegre, fazendo tudo que ele queria desde sua infância. Ele era muito apegado aos pais, apegado até demais. Filho único e mimado até o fim. James amava seus pais mais tudo e agora ele estava com medo. James Potter estava com medo.

- Obrigado Almofadinhas – Disse James se levantando e guardando a carta em sua mala. – Bem, hoje tem passeio não é mesmo? – disse ao amigo com um sorriso triste.

Aquele era James Potter – Pensou Sirius. Seu melhor amigo e um dos maiores homens que Sirius já conheceu. James conseguia ser tudo ao mesmo tempo, e mesmo passando por uma situação difícil, não deixava que nenhum ao seu redor se sentisse mal, ele agia da forma mais natural possível para ver as pessoas ao seu redor felizes.

- Pontas, esta escola que se prepare – Sirius sorriu para o amigo. James se levantou e abraçou o amigo pelo ombro.

Remo saiu do banho e James entrou em seu lugar. Enquanto James se banhava, Sirius contava sobre o senhor Potter para Remo e para Pedro, que acabara de acordar. Depois de prontos os marotos desceram rumo ao salão comunal. Quando James começou a descer as escadas, ele mal pode acreditar no que ele via. Ela estava linda e pela segunda vez na manhã o coração de James disparou. Seus olhos se encontraram no ar e ele não pode deixar de sorrir para ela com aquele sorriso.

* * *

Lily estava no salão comunal com suas amigas. A ruiva não tinha comentando nada com as meninas sobre sua manhã com Sirius Black quando viu os meninos descendo as escadas. Instantaneamente seu olhar procurou por Potter, e inesperadamente encontrou com o olhar dele encarando-a. Potter sorriu ao ver que a garota olhava para ele. Lily pensou que Sirius não teve coragem ainda de contar ao amigo. No mesmo segundo, Lily desviou o olhar e voltou a conversar com suas amigas.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentou Pedro abrindo a fila,

- Bom Dia meninas, dormiram bem? – Perguntou Remo e todas assentiram confirmando uma ótima noite. Lily estava aprendendo a mentir.

- Bom dia, lindezas – Disse Sirius indo em direção a Marlene – McKinnon, você esta deslumbrante hoje. Segundas intenções? – Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Em seus sonhos Sirius, em seus sonhos – Disse Marlene apertando as duas bochechas do maroto com uma mão, fazendo sua boca se transformar em um biquinho que fez os outros rirem. – Bom Dia meninos – Respondeu sorrindo.

As outras meninas também cumprimentaram os marotos com mais calma. James vinha logo atrás e foi em direção a Lily.

- Lindo dia meninas, Lily minha flor, para seu dia ser perfeito – Conjurando um Lírio em suas mãos, James o entregou para Lily.

Lily olhou para a flor na mão de James e depois para o maroto ainda sem saber se aceitaria a flor. Como todos olhavam para ela, concluiu que seria muita falta de educação não pega-la e depois, daria um jeito de se livrar dela, assim como todas as outras inúmeras flores que James a deu e que Lily sempre destruiu em meio a acessos de raiva.

- Dia Potter – Lily se limitou a dizer isso, pois o 'bom' não conseguiu sair, e em seguida pegou a flor nas mãos de James que sorria e foi em direção a Maria.

-Esse é o meu garoto -Disse Sirius passando o braço em torno dos ombros de James – Pontas, você esta bem? – Disse, com um tom que somente James poderia ouvir.

- Estou bem Sirius. Vamos ficar bem – Disse o maroto em troca ainda mantendo o sorriso, rumando com o amigo em direção ao salão principal.

Depois de tomar café os marotos foram até a grande fila de alunos na porta do castelo para esperar a sua vez na conferência de nomes na lista. Depois de tudo certo, eles saíram do castelo rumo ao vilarejo em um dia em que o sol teimava em se esconder das nuvens.

Marlene correu para acompanhar Lily e Maria, que rumavam apressadas para os portões do castelo.

- Meninas! – Gritou Marlene apressando o passo. – Me esperem.

Lily e Maria se entreolharam e a esperaram. Logo Marlene alcançou as meninas um pouco sem ar.

- Será que eu poderia acompanhar vocês na visita ao povoado? É que bem... Eu perdi a minha amiga. – ao dizer isso, Marlene fez um sinal para Lily e Maria olharem para traz.

Lily virou a cabeça a fim de encarar Alice e a encontrou abraçada com Frank. Ambos estavam muito felizes. Os dois vinham conversando e se encarando, abraçados, sem prestar nenhuma atenção no que esta acontecendo ao seu redor.

Maria e Lily começaram a rir.

- É claro que você pode nos fazer companhia, Lene - Disse Lily rindo da amiga. As meninas pegaram a trilha que as levava em direção ao vilarejo.

Elas passaram pela Zonko's onde viram os marotos entrando e desceram a rua principal. A loja que Lily mais gostava era a loja de doce, a dedos de mel, Lily nunca havia visto em sua vida uma maior variedade de doces em que pudesse experimentar. Mas este não seria o primeiro destino das meninas. Primeiramente, elas precisavam de roupas. Viraram a segunda ladeira à esquerda em direção a Trapobelo Moda Mágica. Depois de comprar muitas roupas em meio a risadas, as meninas partiram rumo à loja de Penas e escriba, pois Lily precisava de penas novas. As meninas seguiram para Dedos de Mel e reabasteceram seus estoques de doces, uma vez que as visitas ao povoado seriam mais escassas e finalizaram o passeio entrando no famoso Três Vassouras. As meninas se sentaram em uma mesa aos fundos do bar, onde era mais aconchegante. Cada uma pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e engataram uma longa conversa

Os marotos chegaram ao Três Vassouras juntos com Frank e Alice. James se considerou um cara de sorte, pois, quando ia procurar um lugar para sentar avistou as meninas ao fundo do Bar.

Enquanto as meninas conversavam sobre garotos, moda e música quando uma mesa e várias cadeiras rapidamente grudaram na delas. Lily olhou para traz e encontrou os marotos, acompanhados de Frank e Alice. Cada um deles traziam várias sacolas e Lily podia apostar que não tinha nada que prestasse dentro de alguma delas.

Alice foi a primeira a caminhar em direção as meninas e se sentou ao lado de Marlene e Frank ao seu lado. Alice Deu um abraço na amiga que a chamava de traidora e cumprimentou com um aceno Lily e Maria que estavam de frente. Remo se sentou no canto, ao lado de Maria e Pedro se acomodou ao lado de Frank. Lily abaixou a cabeça entre os braços enquanto a cadeira ao seu lado se arrastava. James sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Você esta bem Lily? – Perguntou James preocupado. Lily levantou a cabeça e deu um gole em seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você me faz mal, Potter.

- Não diga isso, Lily, assim você fere os sentimentos do meu amigo. – Disse Sirius chegando com varias cervejas amanteigadas e sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. – Repreendeu Lily, enquanto Sirius servia seus amigos.

- Espera ai! De onde surgiu essa intimidade entre vocês dois? Lily pra lá e Sirius pra cá... – James perguntou revoltado.

- Não é da sua conta, Potter! – A raiva de Lily estava começando a voltar.

- É lógico que á minha conta Lily. É da minha conta quando minha garota chama meu melhor amigo pelo nome e a mim pelo sobrenome. – disse James indignado. Sirius travava uma batalha para não começar a rir. Agora, a atenção da mesa estava voltada para os três. Sirius tentou falar, mas foi abafado por Lily.

- Minha garota? MINHA GAROTA? – Lily explodiu – Nem em sonhos eu serei sua garota Potter! E é Evans para você, eu não te dei intimidade e não gosto que você me chame pelo nome entendeu?

- Que palhaçada é essa, Sirius? – James agora perguntava ao amigo ignorando Lily.

- Não olha pra mim James, não fui eu que comecei. Sua ruivinha que não sabe controlar sua curiosidade.

- O QUE? – Lily agora estava em pé. E em seguida Marlene levantou também caso precisasse separar alguma briga. – Você não presta, Black! - Lily lançou um olhar mortal para o maroto e saiu do bar.

Marlene pediu licença aos amigos e foi atrás da amiga. Porem, James foi mais rápido e conseguiu sair do bar antes de Marlene, que mantinha seus passos leves atrás dos dois. Marlene decidiu ir devagar somente para observar, para que James tivesse a chance de conversar com Lily.

- Lily! Lily! – James chamava James correndo atrás da ruiva – Lily espera! – James conseguiu acompanhar a ruivinha enquanto.

- O que você quer agora, Potter? – Perguntou Lily sem diminuir o passo.

- Me desculpar, Lily. – James passou para frente da garota a obrigando a parar de frente a ele. Lily lhe lançou um olhar cheio de raiva. – Me desculpa por ter sido um imbecil lá dentro, realmente, não é da minha conta.

- Você descobriu que era imbecil sozinho, Potter?

- E a segunda coisa, Lily – Disse James novamente ignorando a ofensa da ruiva. – Não podemos andar sozinhos pelo povoado. Eu não iria deixar que voltasse sozinha em hipótese alguma.

- Deixar? Potter, quem você pensa que é? É tão difícil para você entender que eu não quero sua companhia? Eu sou bem grandinha e sei me cuidar.

- Não é isso Evans, eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, é só que é perigoso. – James disse com a maior calma que ele conseguia dizer.

- Olha Potter – Lily estava completamente sem paciência e segurava todos os músculos para não despedaçar cada pedaço do corpo de James. – só me deixa em paz ok? – Lily disse se virando para ir embora quando James segurou seu braço. Lily virou para encarar o maroto.

- Lily, é realmente difícil de acreditar em mim? – James estava muito próximo de Lily. Lily podia sentir sua respiração e não estava gostando nem um pouco de toda aquela proximidade entre os dois. Tentou se afastar, mas seus passos cederam e suas pernas não queriam se mover.

- Potter, afas- James continuou a falar sem deixar Lily terminar de pedir para ele se afastar.

- Lily, acredita em mim. – James encarava os olhos verdes de Lily - É verdade quando o que eu digo que sinto por você, eu – eu gosto de você como nunca gostei de nenhuma garota antes, você é... Você é especial para mim em todas as maneiras. Deixe-me te acompanhar Lily, deixe-me mostrar que eu realmente sinto. Confie em mim.

- Acreditar em você, Potter? Não me faça rir. E desde quando você é capaz de se apaixonar? – perguntou Lily rindo conseguindo se afastar do maroto

- Vamos lá Lily, já passei dessa fase.

– Não me faça perder mais o meu tempo aqui, você pode ser mimado em casa, mas eu não vou te mimar aqui. – James soltou o braço da ruiva e a olhou com um olhar magoado. Lily sabia que tinha falado demais.

- Tudo bem James, eu acompanho ela, e você volta para o bar. – Disse Marlene passando por James, sentindo pena do amigo. Na opinião de Marlene aquilo era tão injusto com James. Caminhando lado a lado, as meninas rumaram em direção ao castelo deixando James para trás.

- Oh, Lene, eu falei demais não falei? – Disse Lily em um tom choroso. – Em envolvi a família dele, eu não devia ter feito isso, e ele nem sabe como os pais dele está. – Lily sentia um frio da barriga de arrependimento.

- Lily – Marlene parou obrigando a amiga a parar – Ele sabe, Sirius contou para ele de manhã.

- Ai Merlin! – Disse Lily tampando a boca com as mãos e voltando a andar. Era fato que naquele momento, Lily se sentia a pior criatura da face da terra.

* * *

James ficou ali, parado por alguns minutos observando a figura das duas meninas desaparecerem na estrada rumo ao castelo. Com as mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa, James tomou o caminho oposto para voltar a Hogwarts. Não queria voltar para o bar, queria apenas ficar sozinho. Dessa vez, Lily soube exatamente como magoar James.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está mais capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	4. Pequenas mudanças

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4 – Pequenas Mudanças**

James estava ferrado. Era isso que o maroto vinha pensando nos últimos dias. Tantas mulheres em Hogwarts que dariam tudo por uma chance e ele foi se apaixonar logo pela garota que mais o odiava. Amargo destino. James sempre deixou todos os insultos que de Lily de lado, ele sempre disse aos seus amigos que no fundo, os insultos da ruiva eram apenas para esconder o amor que ela sentia por ele, e, se ele continuasse tentando, um dia ela iria ceder.

- James, me passa os bolinhos de laranja - Pediu Sirius

O maroto lhe mandava flores quase sempre, mesmo sabendo que o seu destino seria o lixo. Se arriscava em comprar seus doces preferidos que sempre foram passados para os primeiranistas famintos. James estava disposto a mudar, já não estava aprontando mais, suas detenções diminuíram consideravelmente, suas notas eram as melhores notas da turma, e ainda assim a ruiva não dava a mínima para tudo que se referia a James Potter.

- Pontas?

Na relação de James e Lily, nada havia mudado, exceto a aproximação repentina de Lily com Sirius e Marlene. No começo, James achou estranho,mas foi se acostumando com a ideia e gostando do fato de que, sendo amiga de seus amigos, seria inevitável passar algum tempo ao lado do maroto.

- Pontas, se o Rabicho pegar os meus bolinhos, eu te mato.

James ate chegou a pensar que suas ofensas estava mais amenas e ela costuma rir de algumas piadas que ele fazia, raríssimas as vezes, mais ainda sim sorria. James não pode deixar de sorrir com esses pensamentos.

- James?! – Chamou Sirius – JAMES?! JAMES?!- Sirius começou a gritar – OW ANIMAL! – Estressou Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Ficou louco Almofadinhas? – James abaixou a cabeça e começou a massagear a cabeça com a mão para passar a dor.

- Eu? Louco? Pontas, o único louco aqui é. – Disse Sirius quebrando violentamente sua torrada – Estamos aqui a mais de meia hora, e você esta igual bobo olhando para o nada e sorrindo feito um idiota, Nick quase pirou achando que você estava rindo dele – Sirius passou o braço pelo amigo agarrando um bolinho enfiando-o na boca – Sem contar que você ainda nem mexeu no seu café da manhã, e depois o louco da historia toda sou eu? – Finalizou Sirius terminando de tomar o seu suco. – A proposito, a aula começa em 5 minutos.

- Você esta bem Pontas?! Acho que daqui a pouco terei que te emprestar meu apelido – Riu Remo do amigo.

- Ele esta completamente apaixonado – Antes que James pudesse responder, Pedro falou desenhando corações com seus dedos ar.

- Cala a boca Rabicho – James virou seu copo de suco com um pouco de raiva e o bateu na mesa de uma vez fazendo barulho.

- Isso está ficando patético cara – Sirius soltou um longo suspiro e afastou seus cabelos do rosto.

- Ultimamente o Almofadinhas esta tão sensível. Eu já falei para vocês que ciúmes não é uma coisa boa durante uma relação. – Riu Remo dos amigos. Pedro entrou em crise de riso e quase caiu do banco. – Andem, vamos nos atrasar – Adiantou remo ao ver a cara indignada de Sirius. Remo levantou e jogou a mochila em suas costas e saiu em direção a porta. Sirius e Pedro seguiram os movimentos do amigo, e saíram do salão.

- EI! ESPEREM!- gritou James, já sozinho, pegando algumas torradas, biscoitos e bolinhos, enrolando-os em um papel e jogando dentro de sua mochila. – AHA! É o suficiente. – James colocou sua mochila nas costas e saiu correndo do salão principal.

* * *

- TRAIDORAS! MALDITAS TRAIDORAS! – Gritou Lily em desespero no seu dormitório enquanto jogava todo seu material em uma mochila em cima de sua cama. A ruiva corria de um lado para o outro arremessando deus pertences ao mesmo tempo que vestia o uniforme. Parou bruscamente em frente o espelho e começou a levantar seus cabelos ruivos, prendendo-os em um rabo no alto de sua cabeça, pois não estava com tempo para fazer algo melhor – AH, elas vão pagar por isso! Vai ter volta, elas vão ver. – Disse colocando sua franja para trás da orelha. Jogou sua mochila nas costas e saiu.

Lily saiu as pressas e bateu a porta com tanta força que os vidro tremeram. Ela estava visivelmente irritada. Desceu correndo as escadas e passou pelo quadro sobre os protestos da mulher gorda a respeito de tanta violência logo de manhã. Lily chegou ao corredor das salas muito ofegante e encostou suas costas na parede fria para tomar um ar. A ruiva ouviu barulhos estranhos vindo em sua direção, mas não teve tempo de olhar atentamente, quando uma chuvas de objetos lhe eram arremessados. Os vários objetos grudavam em seus cabelos e Lily batia em sua cabeça com dificuldade para tira-los. Com muita dificuldade ela levantou a cabeça e viu a imagem bizarra de Pirraça, dando piruetas no ar e revirando os olhos.

- Cabelo de fogo! Cabelo de fogo! Cuidado com o seu estranho cabelo de fogo – Cantava Pirraça.

- PIRRAÇA, SAI DAQUI AGORA! – Berrou Lily. Seu coração estava disparando em ódio e seu rosto vermelho.

- _Uediuós!_ - Disse uma voz conhecida próxima de Lily. Os objetos que estavam no chão foram novamente arremessados contra Pirraça, e agora batiam em sua cabeça enquanto o poltergeist ia embora xingando.

- Obrigada Potter – Disse Lily colocando a mochila sob os ombros.

- Ele não vai mais te incomodar – Sorriu James. – Deixa que eu leve para você – Ofereceu-se James se aproximando de Lily para pegar sua mochila.

- Não precisa Potter, Pirraça não me feriu o suficiente a ponto de eu não conseguir levar as minhas coisas. – Lily disse recuando, devido a rápida aproximação do maroto.

James riu de Lily. Ele adorava a teimosia dela. Continuou se aproximando e passou seus dedos por baixo da alça fechando-os ao seu redor.

- Vamos Lily, não seja tão teimosa – Disse retirando a mochila dos ombros da ruiva. Lily relaxou ao movimento do maroto. Não estava com forças para brigar naquele momento.

- Que seja Potter, mas me chame de Evans – Falou enquanto James colocava sua mochila nos ombro. O sorriso de James estava deixando-a mais irritada.

- O que você carrega nessa bolsa Evans?! Só temos duas matérias hoje! – Brincou James. A julgar pelo tamanho e peso da mochila, Lily havia colocado uns 10 livro dentro. O maroto se perguntava como ela conseguia carregar aquilo todo tempo.

- Nada que seja da sua conta Potter – Respondeu voltando a caminhar apressadamente. James precisou dar uma leve corrida para alcançar Lily.

- Evans – Arriscou James – Seria legal se no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade você me acompanhasse.

- Potter, tudo estava menos ruim com você calado – Disse a ruiva sem olhar para James – minha resposta é NÃO.

- Serio Lily – A ruiva revirou os olhos ao escutar seu nome sendo dito por James – Podemos ir então como amigo, se te incomoda tanto. – Disse parando ao lado da porta da sala de feitiços. James encostou na parede e passou as mão no cabelo nervosamente. Lily bufou.

- O que te faz pensar que quero ser sua amiga Potter? – Disse estendendo a mão. James entendeu o recado e entregou a Lily sua mochila. Os braços de Lily fraquejaram com o peso da mochila, mas Lily a reergueu e colocou sobre os ombros antes de notar o olhar tristonho de James. Lily abriu a porta da sala e entrou com James logo atrás.

James sentou-se em sua carteira ao lado de Sirius enquanto viu Lily indo se sentar com Maria. Os dois entrara na mesma hora que o professor entrou na sala se acomodando em sua pilha de livro para conseguir ver a turma toda. Remo estava na mesa ao lado, observando o professor atentamente, pronto para escrever toda e qualquer palavra que ele dissesse, enquanto Pedro dormia ao seu lado. Ao lado de James, Sirius rabiscava um pergaminho com muita atenção enquanto James tinha os olhos fixos em algumas carteiras à frente.

- Lily, seu cabelo está todo bagunçado! Onde você estava criatura? Lutando com o salgueiro? - Murmurou Marlene para a amiga.

- Ai Merlin! – Lily desgrudou as costas rapidamente da carteira e passou as mãos com medo pelos cabelos se certificando que estavam realmente muito bagunçados não somente a parte de trás, mas o cabelo todo. Arrumando sua coluna na cadeira, delicadamente Lily retirou a presilha e seus cabelos caíram sobre suas costas. Lily passou a mão rapidamente sobre eles na tentativa desesperada de arruma-los.

James estava observando Lily. Viu a ruiva colocar a mochila calmamente no chão e retirar seu livro e pergaminhos. Em seguida Lily pegou sua pena e seu tinteiro e os colocou sobre a mesa. James observou a ruiva desenhar sua fina caligrafia no topo da folha. Foi quando Marlene cochichou algo no ouvido de Lily. James observou Lily se curvar para ouvir o que Marlene tinha a dizer discretamente. Com um susto, Lily desamarrou seus cabelos. James sorriu ao ver seu desespero e ficou observando os cabelos compridos cor de acaju descer sobre as costas de Lily formando lindos cachos nas pontas.

- Pontas, você vai estragar minhas anotações com sua baba. – Disse Sirius calmamente sem desviar a atenção do pergaminho. James deu uma cotovelada no amigo que gemeu de dor, e voltou sua atenção para Lily a tempo de reparar que ela passava a mão sobre a barriga e se debruçava para frente com uma leve careta. Novamente James sorriu, Lily estava com fome.

* * *

Lily estava tentando prestar atenção na aula quando mais uma vez ouviu seu estomago roncar parecendo uma bomba explodindo. Discretamente Lily olhou ao seu redor para ver se mais alguém tinha ouvido o barulho estrondoso. Como se já não bastasse o barulho, parecia que havia dezenas de Diabretes da Cornualha brincando dentro dele. Lily debruçou sobre seus braços para acalma-los em vão. Ela estava morrendo de fome. Olhou para Maria com um olhar piedoso.

- A aula já esta acabando – Disse Maria apenas mexendo os lábios. Lily olhou no relógio, ainda faltavam algumas horas para a aula acabar.

Os alunos nem mesmo começaram a executar os feitiços práticos. Lily lembrou a ultima vez que comeu no dia anterior e só conseguiu se lembrar do rápido lanche as 15:00, pois não teve tempo de jantar devido a suas tarefas de monitoria. Lily voltou a sua posição novamente concentrando todos os seus músculos a prestarem atenção na aula e estava obtendo sucesso quando um pacote flutuando ao lado da sua mesa a assustou. Lily pegou o embrulho e pôs sobre sua mesa reparando em um bilhete, escrito com uma caligrafia masculina porem caprichada.

"_Duas vezes salva. Mereço ao menos um passeio._

_Ps.: Independente de como esta seu cabelo, você fica linda de todo jeito. _

_Com Carinho, JP"_

Lily retirou o bilhete o amaçou e jogou fora. Rabiscou uma rápida mensagem em um pedaço de pergaminho recém-rasgado e o mandou para James. Cuidadosamente Lily abriu o embrulho, sob os olhares curiosos de Maria, Marlene e Alice. Logo que conseguiu de retirar o papel que estava por cima, Lily corou ao ver os biscoitos, torradas e bolinhos, separados exatamente na ordem que a ruiva mais gostava. Havia o suficiente para salvar sua vida e Lily estava se perguntando como ele poderia saber o sabor de seus bolinhos preferidos. A ruiva ouvia a exclamação de suas amigas e se virou em direção a James. O maroto tinha os olhos fixos nela, estava segurando o bilhete com sua resposta e com um sorriso. Lily apenas murmurou " Obrigada Potter" e voltou sua atenção para o banquete em sua mesa, enfiando um bolinho de laranja na boca.

James passou as mãos pelo cabelo alegre enquanto via Lily devorar os bolinhos como se eles fossem os últimos do universo. Novamente olhou para resposta de Lily em suas mãos, que havia somente uma frase dizendo _"Nunca Potter, E." _antes de jogar o bilhete fora.

- Essa garota te fisgou mesmo hein Pontas? – Disse Sirius dando tapas amigáveis nas costas de James. – Eu ainda não acredito que você deu o meu bolinho de laranja para ela.

- Seu bolinho uma ova! Eram meus e para seu azar, também são os bolinhos preferidos de Lily. – Sirius apenas sorriu e voltou a rabiscar o pergaminho. – O que você tanto rabisca ai afinal hein?!

- Achei que não ia perguntar nunca, seu maroto desnaturado! – reclamou Sirius - Digamos que estou tentando bolar nosso novo plano de ação, mas falando serio Pontas, eu preciso um pouco da sua esperteza – Sorriu marotamente

- Almofadinhas, eu sei que você não consegue viver sem mim – Gabou-se James arrogantemente. O maroto pegou o pergaminho analisando-o e começou junto com Sirius, a adicionar mais uns retoques.

* * *

Outubro passou tão rapidamente quanto uma folha ao cair suavemente de uma arvore trazendo o frio e uma paisagem de outono impressionante. Os alunos estavam cada dia mais empolgados para a comemoração do dia das bruxas, pois os professores decidiram dar a eles o dia livre para colocar todas as suas tarefas em dia.

- Remo, fui unanime a decisão, vamos retirar o seu nome do mapa do maroto – Disse James tranquilo enquanto enfiava sua tortinha na boca durante o café da manhã.

- O QUE? – Disse Remo cuspindo seu suco de abobora em direção a Pedro.

- Remo seu louco, olha só o que você vez! – Disse Pedro irritado, limpando suas vestes com um feitiço rápido e jogando fora suas torradas e seus pãezinhos babados por Remo.

- Me desculpe Pedro – Disse Remo corando – Vocês não podem fazer isso. Eu... Eu ajudei a fazer o mapa! – Disse remo indignado.

- Remo, você não é mais um de nós. Nós te excluímos e você não faz mais parte do grupo dos marotos. – Disse Sirius separando os bolinhos de laranja dos de baunilha sem olhar para o amigo que estava revoltado a sua frente.

- Você e a Marlene são dois grandes traidores – James lançava um olhar mortal a Marlene que acabava de entrar no salão principal junto de Lily e Maria. As meninas foram se sentar ao lado dos marotos, novamente como em todas as manhãs, a contragosto de Lily.

- Bom Dia marotos – Disse Marlene com seu bom humor matinal.

- Bom dia meninos – Disse Maria e Lily cumprimentou cada um com um educado "Bom Dia".

- Bom Dia Maria, Bom dia Lily – Responderam os 3 marotos com exceção de Remo que ainda tentava discutir com os meninos.

- OOOI! A Marlene esta aqui também – Disse Marlene apontando para sí mesma.

- Esqueça Lene – Disse Remo vencido – Eles não nos consideram mais do seu ciclo de amizade.

- Lupin não é um mais um maroto McKinnor – respondeu James com um tom superior – assim como você não é mais nossa amiga. – sem nenhuma expressão, James voltou a tomar seu café tranquilamente. Marlene abriu a boca varias vezes para falar, mas nada conseguia dizer.

- Deixa eu resumir para você – disse Sirius calmamente encarando a amiga – três semanas , 15 detenções. 10 delas dadas pelo nosso amigo traidor e nossa inimiga mortal Lily – Lily abriu a boca para se defender mas Sirius continuou – e as outras 5 você nos entregou senhorita McKinnor. Portanto, acho que temos motivos suficientes para afogar vocês três no lago negro.

- Mas Sirius! Isso, isso é injusto! Eu não sabia, quero dizer, AH poxa, foi sem querer todas as vezes. Simplesmente saiu, eu nem pude controlar – se defendeu Marlene. – Jamie – Exclamou em tom choroso quando viu que Sirius simplesmente a ignorava – Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal.

James encarou Remo e depois Marlene. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Primeiro ele começou sorrindo, mas não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. James simplesmente não parava de rir. Sirius fechou a cara e começou a xingar o amigo que simplesmente dava um vexame no salão principal.

- Me ... me- me desculpa Sirius – Disse James em meio a risadas. – eu não consegui evitar, serio. Olha a carinha de cachorrinho do remo – James voltou a gargalhar

- Potter! – Disse Lily, - Será que dá para ser menos escandaloso ou a vontade de aparecer é maior e não deixa? – Lily reparou que todos os olhares do salão principal estavam sobre eles e sobre o escândalo de James.

- Vejo que teve gente que levantou com o pé esquerdo hoje – disse Pedro terminando de comer.

- Relaxa Lily, foi só uma brincadeira. Não iriamos deixar nosso querido Remo fora do mais maravilhoso e popular grupo que Hogwarts já viu desde sua existência. Não é mesmo?! – disse Sirius.

- Mas isso não se aplica a você McKinnor – acrescentou James ficando serio novamente.

O café da manhã foi regado de risadas e mais escândalos de James. Lily não podia negar, estava se divertindo com os marotos. As meninas terminaram de tomar o café e rumaram para as salas de aula, os marotos ficaram a mesa fazendo um pouco mais de hora, pois estavam com preguiça.

- Aluado, como se sente? – Perguntou Pedro curioso

- Abatido como sempre. Mas eu ainda estou bem. Consigo sentir ela se aproximando. Todas as noites que antecedem a ela é uma tortura.

- Pedro seu idiota, por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta? – Perguntou um Sirius revoltado com a pergunta do amigo.

- Tudo bem Sirius, eu não ligo em contar. Não para vocês – Remo sorria.

A sineta tocou, lembrando aos amigos que já era hora de ir. As aulas passaram rapidamente. Defesa contra as artes das trevas era a matéria que os alunos mais gostavam. Assim que terminou a aula, eles saíram foram em rumo ao salão comunal.

- Ora Ora Ora, o que temos aqui. Não poderia ser melhor James, não é mesmo ?! – Sirius tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Ranhoso, o que nos dá a graça de sua presença? – Perguntou James com a varinha já em punho. Remo olhava para todas as direções e junto de Pedro se encarregavam de ninguém passar por aquele corredor.

- Potter, Black – Snape cuspiu as palavras. - Não se atrevam ...

- Ou o que? O que vai fazer ranhoso? Hein?! Vai sair correndo e contar para seus amigos virem aqui brincar de artes das trevas mais uma vez?

- Não se meta com o que você não sabe Potter! – Snape estava a centímetro da varinha de James.

- O que eu não sei Ranhoso? Você acha que eu não sei? Que eu não sei que tem artes das trevas até na sua cueca encardida? Você é tão medíocre que precisa seguir esses imbecis para provar alguma coisa. Você quer provar algo para quem? Você não tem ninguém ranhoso, você não é e nunca será ninguém, um mero seguido de um babaca que acha que tem poderes inigualáveis. –James estava apontando a varinha para o peito de Snape quando sentiu o garoto alcançar a varinha em seu bolso. Mentalmente, James conjurou um feitiço escudo no exato momento em que Snape o lançava um feitiço.

Em um segundo, Snape estava imobilizado.

* * *

Lily e suas amigas estavam indo em direção à sala comunal. Lily estava muito cansada e ia à frente, enquanto Maria e Marlene vinham atrás conversando sobre a chance que Lily deveria dar para James e o quanto Maria havia achado os marotos divertidos.

Lily avistou Pedro sozinho, falando para alguns primeiranistas que o caminho estava interditado. Lily sabia que o caminho não estava interditado. A monotora apressou o passo na direção do maroto.

- Li- Lily! – Tremeu Pedro – Hãm, o caminho esta interditado, sinto lhe dizer que terá que dar a volta.

- Pedro, sai da minha frente. Esse caminho não esta interditado que eu sei. Eu sou monitora, se tivesse interditado eu seria a primeira a saber.

- Mas o Remo sabe – se defendeu Pedro.- Ele que me pediu para avisar para não passarem por aqui, porque ele esta ... hum ... Atarefado, é isso.

- Pedro, você tem 10 segundo para sair da minha frente! Um. Dois. Três – na contagem do Três, Lily se aproveitou da distração do maroto e passou por baixo de seus braços e correu. Pedro saiu correndo atrás de Lily e Gritando.

No momento que Lily chegou ao meio do corredor ela viu sua suspeita. James e Sirius apontavam a varina para Snape petrificado prontos para atacar

- POTTER! – Gritou Lily. James e Sirius olharam para ela rapidamente. – AGORA! – foi à única palavra que Lily conseguiu pronunciar.

Com um movimento em sua varinha, Snape caiu ao chão. Seus sentidos iam começando a voltar. Ouvia gritos e berros de uma Lily estressada ao mesmo tempo que sentia a dor da queda. Snape desajeitadamente se levantou e arrumou suas enquanto admirava Lily brigar com os meninos.

Lily saiu do corredor batendo os pés, e deixou para traz quatro marotos decepcionados.

- Espero não ver você nunca mais por aqui Seboso. Sei muito bem o que veio procurar aqui, e, se tentar se aproximar dela novamente, vai ser entre eu e você. – ameaçou James

- Não me ameace Potter!- dizendo isso, Snape tomou o caminho do salão comunal da Sonserina.

A noite estava caindo sobre o castelo e Lily estava esperando Remo para mais uma ronda dos monitores por entre os corredores sombrios do castelo. Lily não estava de bom humor, estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda aguardando Remo.

Minutos depois Remo desce as escadas até se encontrar com Lily. – Boa noite – cumprimenta o maroto.

- Vamos Lupin, estamos atrasados. – disse Lily começando a caminhar.

- Desde quando você passou a me chamar pelo sobrenome Lily?

Lily não respondeu e continuou a andar, olhando em todas as direções como se estivesse procurando uma mina de ouro.

- Olha Lily, me desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Desculpe a mim e aos meninos. Sei que o que eles fizeram não foi correto.

- Remo, peça desculpa por eles. – Lily estava voltando ao seu estado de calma e de paz. Desculpa. Ela adorava aquela palavra. – Somos monitores Remo, é nossa tarefa fazer com que esse tipo de coisa seja repreendido por mais legal, ou engraçadamente satânica ela seja. – Remo riu com a palavra engraçada que ele nunca tinha ouvido e não fazia a mínima ideia do que significava.

- O que eu quero dizer Remo- continuou Lily, agora parando de andar e fitando o amigo – É que eu acho que você é uma das poucas pessoas que aqueles desmiolados escutam, você tem influencia sobre eles Remo, tem sim, tente usar para o bem sabe? Eles estão começando a passar dos limites, são como crianças.

Remo em partes dava razão para Lily, em partes. Os meninos não eram assim tão ruins quanto ela pintava. Eles faziam o que achavam certo para corrigir coisas erradas. Snape era errado, e Remo não vi mau nenhum em corrigir, mesmo ele sabendo que não era correto ele se divertia.

- Sabe Lily – Remo começou a andar devagar para que a ruiva o acompanhasse – às vezes você os desenha cruelmente. Quero dizer, eles são boas pessoas Lily. São os melhores amigos que alguém já sonhou em ter na vida. São leais e só querem o bem de todos de que amam. Vale a pena dar uma chance a eles, afinal de contas, precisamos nos divertir um pouco em tempos como estes.

- Já dei uma chance ao Black Remo , mas ele e o Potter são iguais parecem ser irmão de sangue. Não sei como você fez parte desse grupo, sinceramente, você é diferente, é especial de uma maneira diferente. Não tem nada a ver com aqueles trogloditas. – Lily disse fazendo uma careta engraçada que fez Remo rir - E nada justifica a infantilidade deles.

Remo sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Admirava Lily. Eles eram amigos desde o 5º ano, quando foram escolhidos monitores. Desde então Remo tem uma amizade com a ruiva. Remo sempre a achou bonita, inteligente, meiga, divertida. Remo às vezes tinha medo de não confundir alguns sentimentos pela amiga.

- Acho que um dia, você descobrir que vale a pena ser amiga deles. Ere só querem se divertir, e acredite Lily – disse remo rindo- às vezes você acha que vai morrer de rir.

Lily encarou o amigo e sorriu, de fato ela havia se divertido um pouco com os meninos, mas eles ainda eram muito irritantes. Sirius ate que se mostrou diferente do que ela imaginava, mas ainda não estava disposta a manter nem 5 minutos de conversar com James.

Depois de algum tempo rondando pelo castelo, os dois monitores finalizaram sua ronda e foram direto para o salão comunal, pois precisavam descansar, amanhã o dia seria longo.

Lily entrou no quarto e foi direto para sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Trocou de roupa e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Ficou pensando sobre a conversa que teve com remo. Tantas coisas mudaram desde o ano passado. Snape já não era mais seu amigo. Marlene agora era uma de suas melhores amigas e considerava Sirius como colega e havia sentido pena de James. O mundo estava ficando realmente estranho e, foi com esses pensamentos que Lily adormeceu.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está mais um capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	5. Extravagância marota

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5 – Extravagância Marota**

O dia 31 de outubro amanheceu macabro assim como a sua comemoração. A fina chuva insistia em bater nas janelas do quarto dos estudantes e o fino uivo dos ventos acordavam alguns alunos preguiçosos, porém animados pela segunda-feira livre. As negras nuvens estavam escurecendo o dia e já era possível sentir o cheiro das aboboras recém-cortadas por Hagrid que enfeitavam todo o castelo.

Pela janela de uma das torres do dormitório masculino, era possível avistar três estudantes em pé, ao redor de uma cama. Assim como todo estudante normal faria, eles decidiram descer e tomar o delicioso café da manhã, exceto por um pequeno empecilho que insistia em não querer acordar. Sob protestos e a base de feitiços, por livre e espontânea pressão, James foi vencido pelo cansaço.

* * *

- Meninas! Por favor, esperem! – Implorou Marlene segurando o braço de Lily toda vez que a ruiva tentava sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda – Eu tenho certeza que eles já estão descendo.

- Lene – Disse Lily calmamente puxando seu braço das mãos apertadas da amiga – estamos esperando por eles a mais de _uma hora_! _Uma hora_, sabe o que é isso?- Disse Lily enfatizando as palavras.

- Nem Alice esperou por eles Lene – Maria estava encostada na parede, com as costas arqueadas e os olhos fechados. Ao terminas de dizer a frase, Maria abriu os olhos e virou-se para Marlene com cara de cansaço.

- Alice é uma traidora! AH, qual é meninas, só mais cinco minutinhos! – Implorou Marlene enquanto gesticulava fazendo sua famosa cara de piedade.

- Ai Merlin! Não acredito que ainda vou gastar mais do meu tempo esperando essas pragas.

- Isso minha flor, é porque você não resiste ao meu charme. – Sussurrou James no ouvido de Lily por traz enquanto enlaçava a ruiva pela cintura com um de seus braços fazendo o tronco da garota se inclinar para traz, sustentando seu peso com seu braço e logo em seguida voltando Lily para a posição em que antes se encontrava.

- Potter! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Disse Lily ficando cada vez mais vermelha – Qual a parte do "mantenha-se afastado de mim" você não entendeu?

- Lily, qual parte do "estou perdidamente apaixonado por você" você não entendeu?- Disse James sedutor passando as mãos pelo cabelo fazendo Lily revirar os olhos cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo.

- E qual a parte do "James conseguiu ficar imortal" eu não estou sabendo?- Brincou Sirius arrancando risadas das meninas.

- E qual a parte do "porque essa demora toda para descer" eu realmente não entendendo – disse Maria.

- Estávamos quase criando raízes aqui, sabiam?

- Culpe nosso querido amigo James, Lene, não temos culpa. – disse Pedro levantando os braços se fazendo de inocente.

- Não temos culpa se James não queria sair da cama. Foi preciso vira-la de cabeça para baixo! – Sirius ainda estava indignado, enquanto James sorriu para o amigo com as mãos no bolso de seu agasalho bocejando.

- Vocês fizeram o que?- Perguntou Lily levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Um feitiço de levitação simples Lily – Explicou Remo calmante a ruiva, enquanto Marlene e Maria tentavam prestar atenção em Remo sob os protestos de James. – James não queria sair da cama. Nós tentamos de tudo, desde água até imitar sua voz Lily.

- Vocês imitaram... a minha... voz? – A essa altura, Lily estava indignada por estar sendo usada para acordar James. Que tipo de brincadeira era essa? A ruiva começou a imaginar Sirius Black imitando uma menina. A visão dos marotos se exibindo que nem uma garota pelo quarto fez Lily ter que segurar o riso.

- A única alternativa que nos restou foi virar a cama dele de cabeça para baixo – Remo ignorou o comentário de Lily e finalizou sorrindo. Maria estava se perguntando de onde saía às ideias malucas que esses meninos botavam em prática.

- E desde quando isso é jeito de acordar os outros? – Marlene defendeu James sorrindo feito uma boba do amigo.

-Obrigado Lene, muitíssimo obrigado! Preciso de mais amigas como você. – Disse James abraçando a amiga pela cintura fazendo Sirius lhe lançar um olhar irritado. James guiou Marlene até o retrato da mulher gorda fazendo piadinhas sobre os professores fazendo com que a loira não parasse de rir.

- Vocês são lunáticos, isso sim. – disse Maria para Sirius e Remo fazendo os marotos rir.

Remo se aproveitou da situação para matar uma curiosidade. Ele estava curioso para saber sobre uma novidade trouxa que ele ouviu falar. Não aguentando, resolveu perguntar Maria sobre as estranhas coisas que ele havia visto sobre as casas em uma visita que ele fez nas férias com James, Sirius e Pedro a um bairro trouxa. Pedro também estava interessado no assunto, pois tinha algum conhecimento em coisas trouxas. Assim, eles atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda e partiram em direção ao salão principal.

O dia das bruxas foi bem aproveitado pela grande parte dos estudantes. Lily e Maria tiraram o dia para estudar, sendo atormentadas por Marlene, que queria passar o dia do lado de fora do castelo apreciando a chuva.

- Lene, está chovendo lá fora, a não ser que você queira pegar uma grande gripe, a gente pode sim passear na chuva. – Lily estava fazendo sua lição de defesa contra as artes das trevas, e estava terminando de preencher as últimas linhas do seu pergaminho enquanto Maria estava ainda na metade.

- Você não vai fazer seu dever Lene? – Perguntou Maria assim que tomou o pergaminho da mão de Lily quando a ruiva acrescentou o último ponto final.

- Já terminei meus deveres. Terminei todos no sábado.

- Nos desculpe senhora inteligência - brincou Lily enquanto tirava seu pesado livro de feitiços da mochila – nós, meras mortais, diferente de você e dos marotos, precisamos estudar, e muito. – A atenção de Lily foi voltada para o livro enquanto procurava as páginas para finalizar seu relatório.

- Por falar neles, cadê os meninos? Eles bem que poderiam ajudar a gente – disse Maria sendo repreendida por um olhar de Lily.

- Não sei Maria, eu não os vejo desde o café da manhã – disse Marlene dando de ombros e se jogando em uma poltrona próxima as meninas contemplando o fogo na lareira que aquecia o salão comunal da Grifinória.

O resto do dia se passou tranquilo, vencidas pelo cansaço, Lily e Maria resolveram dar uma volta rápida com Marlene pelo castelo e aproveitaram à tarde para visitar Hagrid, que andou atarefado toda a manhã preparando as abóboras para enfeitar o castelo. Depois de uma divertida tarde tomando chá e comendo biscoitos, as meninas voltaram para o salão comunal para se arrumar para o jantar de comemoração do dia das bruxas. As meninas demoraram um tempo considerável para se arrumar e desceram para o salão principal aos berros de Lily lembrando-as que perderiam o jantar.

- Lily, você está linda - disse James com um brilho no olhar desencostando do sofá enquanto observava a ruiva descer as escadas. Os marotos já estavam prontos à espera das meninas, e quando Lily se aproximou, James lhe entregou uma caixinha alaranjada com um delicado laço preto – Feliz Halloween.

- Você não precisa me lembrar disso todos os dias Potter – Disse a ruiva revirando os olhos e pegando o pequeno presente de James. Lily delicadamente desfez o laço abrindo a tampa da caixa que lhe mostrava uma pequena abobora de chocolate que sorria amigavelmente para a ruiva – Obrigada, Potter – agradeceu Lily guardando o pequeno embrulho bolso para devorar depois.

- Isso tudo é para mim McKinnon? – Sussurrou Sirius no ouvido da loira por traz fazendo-a se assustar.

- Sirius! Dá para parar de tentar me matar toda vez? – Brincou Marlene e Sirius sorriu- E não Sirius, isso tudo aqui é muita piaçava para sua vassoura, bruxinho. – maliciosamente Marlene sorriu e saiu de perto do maroto que a observava com as mãos no bolso enquanto gangorreava com o calcanhar.

- Afinal de contas, onde vocês estavam a tarde toda? – Perguntou Marlene curiosa a Remo.

- Eu estava fazendo relatórios da monitoria e algumas tarefas atrasadas, já os outros três provavelmente dormindo. – respondeu Remo com o olhar risonho para James.

Não foi por pirraça ou por brincadeira que James não estava disposto a levantar da cama na manhã. O maroto estava realmente cansado e os simples motivos se dividiam em dois. Sua família e Lily. As notícias sobre o Sr. Potter não estavam muito diferentes e seu estado de saúde ainda não era o melhor e ele não gostava de pensar, mas temia pela morte do pai e tinha medo da reação de sua mãe perante este acontecimento. James e o Sr. Potter eram os homens da casa, e com James ausente a maior parte do ano, era normal de se preocupar em como seria a vida de sua mãe se seu pai falecesse. O outro motivo que estava tirando o sono de James era Lily. O maroto tinha que lutar contra a vontade de querer estar perto dela o tempo inteiro e fazer tudo para ela. James seria capaz de buscar a lua se ela pedisse. Ele simplesmente sabia tudo sobre ela, seus gostos bruxos, seus gostos trouxas, suas comidas e bebidas favoritas. Os livros e as músicas que ela mais amava. Ele conseguia saber o seu estado de humor apenas pelo brilho em seus olhos, que insistiam em desaparecer sempre que o maroto se aproximava.

- Você esta preocupado não é James? Eu ainda consigo ler as suas expressões – Docemente Marlene despertou o amigo de seus pensamentos e agora o fitava com seus lindos olhos azuis. Marlene sempre conseguia saber do estado de humor dos marotos, mas James tinha na cabeça sua teoria que ela estava, acima de tudo, curiosa, pois havia tempos que não conversavam seriamente.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam Lene – James sempre mantinha seu bom humor, e lançou seu sorriso para a amiga- Eu estou um pouco preocupado sim mocinha, mas nada com o que você deva se preocupar também. - Finalizou colocando as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho.

- Sinto sua falta, sinto falta de todos vocês.

- Nós também sentimos Lene, mas você que quis abandonar a gente. – James abriu um grande sorriso para a loira que instantaneamente diminuiu os passos para encarar o amigo, indignada, assim como James previa.

- Ah James, não foi bem assim e você sabe. – arriscou Marlene continuando a andar pareando-se ao lado de James – Alice era minha companheira e me abandonou por um conjunto de músculos – Marlene parou de falar para rir das caretas que James fazia.

- Você que não a perdeu! Você sempre foi tão egoísta McKinnor – brincou James e Marlene não pode deixa de rir. Durante a infância dos meninos, ela e Alice sempre faziam de tudo para irritar o pequeno James, isso consistia em não deixa-lo participar das brincadeiras e muito menos emprestar seus brinquedos mágicos. O coração de Marlene apertou com a saudade dos bons momentos que passaram juntos.

- Não James, tem coisas que realmente não podemos dividir. Mas vocês não acharam que eu iria andar na sombra de vocês para sempre né? – um sorriso surgia nos lábios de Marlene- Eu preciso de amigas James, amigas.

- Eu ando me perguntando Lene, se este é realmente o principal motivo. – Marlene corou assim que James terminou a frase, fazendo o maroto sorrir maldosamente. Fez-se um pequeno silêncio entre os dois.

- É o suficiente James, é o suficiente.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber loirinha? – perguntou James enquanto subiam a escadaria.

- Somente que Lily é realmente incrível – o tom de sua voz soou meio sem graça - Então Potter, já estou te avisando antes, não se atreva a fazer nada que a magoe.

- Você esta errada Lene. Ela é mais que incrível e mais que especial – Corrigiu James enquanto passavam perto de diferente grupo de pessoas. As meninas acenavam animadamente para o maroto, que retribuía.

- Você nunca vai desistir dela, não é mesmo?

- Nunca Lene. Eu acho que eu nunca vou sentir por ninguém o que eu sinto pela ruivinha. – respondeu James mexendo um pouco o ombro para arrumar seu casaco.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você tentou algo serio com alguém James? - Perguntou Marlene séria.

- Algo sério? – Marlene confirmou a pergunta com a cabeça e James deu de ombros - Eu realmente não sei, nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça isso, quero dizer, a primeira e única pessoa com quem eu realmente quero ter algo serio é Lily.

- AH o amor... – Cantarolou Marlene fazendo uma pequena dancinha divertida arrancando sorrisos de James e fazendo o maroto puxa-la para perto para que parasse com a cena patética no meio do corredor- James! A Lily precisa saber disso. – Disse Marlene próxima do amigo

- O fato é que ela não precisa saber disso Lene, o que ela precisa é acreditar – James passou a mão nos cabelos timidamente.

* * *

Lily assistia Marlene a frente conversando com James. Em pouco tempo elas ficaram muito próximas e Lily já tinha um carinho especial pela nova amiga. Era muito fácil gostar de Marlene, sempre divertida e engraçada a fazendo rir, sem contar que era uma ótima confidente e tinha grandes conselhos para dar. Lily reparou que Sirius ia ao seu lado com os olhos fixos nos amigos também, provavelmente com ciúmes de James. Enquanto passavam pelos corredores cheios de alunos indo para diferentes direções, Lily pode ouvir uma pequena discussão entre Remo, Pedro e Maria, sobre os novos artefatos trouxa que eles tinham visto nas férias. Novamente a atenção de Lily voltou para o casal de amigos em sua frente. Eles tinham uma facilidade para serem cúmplices enquanto conversavam. Lily começou a notar nos pequenos gestos de James, como quando ele estava falando de algum assunto sério, nervosamente ele colocava as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e ficava brincando com a costura. Das mãos do garoto, Lily reparou nos cabelos recém bagunçados de James e as pequenas mechas em tons mais claro que seu cabelo escuro chamou a atenção da ruiva. O olhar de Lily parou sobre os ombros do rapaz, mas antes que sua mente pudesse formar qualquer tipo de pensamento malicioso, a risada de Marlene faz a ruiva se assustar e voltando a realidade.

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço – disse Sirius tranquilamente ao seu lado.

- Teimosa? Eu? Por que Sirius? – retrucou a ruiva inocentemente.

- Lily, você realmente não vai dar uma chance para ele?

- Não. – respondeu seca

- Nem mesmo amizade Lily? – Sirius sorria

- Não. – respondeu indiferente dando de ombros

- Você realmente não sente nada por ele?

- Não.

- Não tem nem vontade de tentar? – Sirius insistia

- Não.

- Você não pode negar que realmente gosta dele, não é mesmo ruiva? – Perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

- Não - A resposta saiu automática. – Ah Sirius, seu IDIOTA! – respondeu Lily rapidamente percebendo o que o maroto a havia feito dizer fazendo Sirius cair na gargalhada – Seu insolente! É claro que eu não sinto nada pelo Potter.

- Nada? Hum, isso é bom Lily, quero dizer, há pouco tempo atrás você o odiava com todas as forças, agora você não sente nada. Temos um grande progresso aqui.

- AHAHA, você é realmente muito engraçado Sirius Black.

- Eu não sou engraçado Lily, você que estava quase destruindo meu amigo com o olhar. – Lily instantaneamente corou.

- Eu apenas estava memorizando todas as azarações que eu poderia usar contra ele.

- Uau Lily, você é sádica! –Sirius riu ironicamente – Pretendo morrer seu amigo.

- Faça por onde Sirius, faça por onde. – Advertiu a ruiva.

O cheiro que emanava do salão principal invadiu as narinas de Lily desviando sua atenção. O salão principal estava mais do que lindo. Os tradicionais morcegos que as meninas tanto odiavam estavam esvoaçantes sobre as mesas, enquanto as aranhas se divertiam dentro das aboboras recém-cortadas. O céu enfeitiçado estava nublado com grandes nuvens negras. Os marotos sentaram em seus respectivos lugares na grande mesa da Grifinória, acompanhados pelas meninas. Os pratos de ouro a frente dos meninos rapidamente se encheram com a mais deliciosa comida que eles já provaram. Lily estava tão distraída comendo tudo que tinha direito e conversando animadamente com as amigas que nem reparou que os marotos já haviam sumido. Depois de cheias empanturradas, as meninas saíram do salão principal já quase vazio e rumaram para seus dormitórios. À medida que se aproximavam do corredor principal, que dava acesso para os corredores para os salões comunais, era possível se ouvir alguns gritos misturados com risadas.

- O que será que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Maria parando de caminha e olhando para a porta que dava entrada para o corredor.

- Não sei, mas já vamos descobrir – Lily apressou o passo em direção ao corredor principal com a varinha em punhos.

Quando adentraram no corredor, as meninas presenciaram o caos. Marlene caiu na gargalhada ao ver Filch, correndo desnorteado com uma imensa calda peluda de gato que lhe saia por um buraco em sua calça. Todos os apetrechos de decoração, principalmente as abóboras pareciam ter ganhado vida toda vez que alguém passasse perto deles. Grande parte explodia nos alunos quando eles passavam, banhando-os com uma gosma com diferentes efeitos que iam desde pequenas transformações em animais como Filch a furúnculos espalhados pelo corpo.

Os alunos que foram atingidos pelas poções corriam em direção à ala hospitalar guiados por Remo. Havia alunos com grandes cabelos femininos, alunas carecas e com barbas, além de muitas outras coisas bizarras. Lily correu os olhos pelo lugar e encontrou Sirius Black, James Potter e Pedro Pettigrew encostado na parede próxima contorcidos em gargalhadas.

- VOCÊS! –Lily correu na direção dos meninos – Como podem ser tão irresponsáveis? Tão infantis?

- Nascemos assim Lily, não precisamos fazer muito esforço – Gargalhava Sirius enquanto via mais uma abóbora explodir em cima de uma garota da Sonserina que agora estava explodindo em espinhas nojentas.

- Desfaçam isso AGORA! – Mandou Lily enquanto encarava os garotos com ódio no olhar.

- Vai ser meio complicado, Lily – tentou explicar James entre risadas – Principalmente no corredor da Sonserina. Acho melhor esperar até que todas terminem de explodir.

- ARG! –Exclamou Lily enquanto se afastava dos marotos e explodia todas as abóboras e morcegos existentes no corredor.

- Não seja tão sem graça Evans – Disse Pedro para a ruiva que lhe fez calar com apenas um olhar.

- Sem graça? Isso aqui é monstruoso! – Disse Lily se esquivando da explosão de uma aranha que lhe tentava atacar.

- Cuidado com as aranhas Lily, elas são sentimentais – Brincou James sendo ignorado.

- POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! – A professora McGonagall vinha correndo na direção dos marotos, seguida do professor Flitwick e o professor Dumbledore. Os três imediatamente caíram na gargalhada e Lily teve que prender a respiração para não rir. A professora Minerva vinha na frente, seus cabelos estavam rebeldes em tom verde com pequenas cobras nas pontas mexendo em todas as direções tentando atacar as duas orelhinhas de gato que tentavam brotar na cabeça da professora. O olhar de Lily caiu sobre o professor Dumbledore e se assustou ao perceber que ele se divertia com toda essa situação.

- Uma semana de detenção rapazes, por provocar o caos nas dependências da escola e uma coruja será enviada a seus pais informando o acontecido – A professora parou para tomar um ar enquanto encarava os marotos que tentavam não rir – e menos 50 pontos da Grifinória, de cada um.

- O QUE?! - Berrou James

- Você não pode fazer isso com a gente Mimi, vamos perdeu a taça das casas – Exclamou Sirius furioso.

- Dê-nos um mês de detenção em troca dos pontos professora – implorou James

- Tivessem pensado nisso antes de fazer o que vocês fizeram! Olhem só para essa bagunça! – McGonagall olhava em volta para os restos das abóboras e dos animais caídos sob os amontoados de poções.

- Creio que, apesar de ter que parabenizar os garotos pelo grande feito em poções essa noite, suponho que já está na hora de voltarem para cama – Disse o professor Dumbledore encarando os meninos através de seus óculos meia lua. Os marotos se retiram do corredor e voltaram para o salão comunal ainda sorrindo – Isso se aplica para você também senhorita Evans. Não se preocupe, vamos limpar esta bagunça. – Lily assentiu com a cabeça e, assim como os marotos, foi em direção ao salão comunal.

Lily caminhou a passos largos para o salão. Murmurou a senha para o retrato da mulher gorda e entrou rispidamente indo em direção ao seu dormitório. Os meninos estavam no salão comunal, largados no sofá, comendo e bebendo junto com Maria e Marlene, rindo das diferentes transformações da noite.

- HEY LILY – Gritou Sirius para a ruiva que parou antes de começar a subir as escadas, porém, não olhou para o maroto. James levantou-se do sofá em foi em direção a Lily parando em sua frente, tampando a visão da ruiva da escada.

- Lily, venha se sentar conosco. Trouxemos alguns salgadinhos e ainda temos cerveja amanteigada. – Convidou James amigavelmente a ruiva.

- Potter – Lily pegou ar devagar – Eu realmente não quero perder meu tempo com crianças irresponsáveis como você. Eu não sei por que se quer passou pela minha cabeça tentar ser sua amiga. Você não crescer e nem vai mudar nunca, e ainda quer que eu realmente acredite que o que você mais que é estar comigo? Que é apaixonado e blá blá blá? – Lily disse essas palavras o mais fria que conseguiu. James sentiu seu estômago cair ao chão e ser pisoteado.

- Mas Lily, é realmente tudo que eu mais quero.

- E sabe o que eu realmente quero Potter? – Lily encarou aqueles olhos com de amêndoas que se escondia atrás dos finos aros dos óculos – quero que você me deixe em paz Potter, é só o que quero. – Lily finalizou cansada.

James ficou ali parado por mais alguns segundos encarando os olhos verdes e sinceros de Lily. Como um banho de água fria, James deu um passo para o lado e avistou a ruiva subir as escadas pulando alguns degraus. James se largou no sofá ao lado Sirius e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos apoiados no joelho e ninguém naquele ambiente foi capaz de dizer nada.

- Vou subir para conversar com ela. Ela só está irritada – Disse Lene quebrando o gelo e tranquilizando James antes de subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino junto de Maria.

- Pontas , acho que chegou a hora de você realmente dar um espaço para Lily – Disse Remo sentando-se ao lado do amigo que jogou a cabeça para traz, apoiando-a na parte de cima do sofá.

- Vamos cara, não fica assim. Lily estava de cabeça quente, ela sabe que foi só uma brincadeira. Pontas, ela sabe que desde o inicio das aulas não fizemos nada tão... Grandioso assim. – James sorriu com a pouca inocência do amigo.

- Ela não gosta de mim Almofadinhas, ela realmente não dá à mínima. – Disse James derrotado.

- Talvez realmente seja a hora de você se afastar dela Pontas. – Sirius agora estava levando a conversa a um patamar mais sério.

- Há quanto tempo você vem tentando Pontas? Três anos? É tempo suficiente, não acha?

- Você tem razão Aluado, é tempo suficiente. – Finalmente opinou Pedro.

- Vem cara, vamos dormir – Sirius levantou e puxou o amigo pelo braço tirando ele do sofá, James lhe lançou um sorriso tristonho. Assim como um irmão, Sirius bagunçou os cabelos do amigo enquanto passava o braço sobre seu ombro – Você é um cara brilhante e você sabe disso. Não pense que é uma criança irresponsável.

- Eu sei que eu sou demais Almofadinhas, eu sei. – brincou James subindo para o dormitório com os amigos.

* * *

No dormitório feminino, Lily nem se preocupou em trocar a roupa antes de se jogar em sua cama e abraçar o travesseiro. Ultimamente Lily estava se arrependendo de tudo de ruim que falava com James, pois estava percebendo o quanto ela magoava o maroto quando o dizia. Em uma situação normal, Lily dormiria tranquilamente em sua cama, com sua consciência limpa, mas, sem saber o porquê, estava arrependida de cada palavra que havia dito.

- ÓH Lily! – Disse Marlene entrando no quarto e sentando-se em sua cama, ao lado da cama de Lily.- Você sabe que ele só queriam se divertir um pouco.

- Eu realmente não me importo com os motivos deles Lene. – Disse Lily indiferente.

- Com os motivos deles ou os de James, Lily? – Perguntou Maria sentando-se ao lado de Marlene – Por que em nenhum momento vi você insultar Sirius, ou Remo ou até mesmo Pedro, que também participaram da brincadeira.

- Eu não sei – Disse sem argumentos.

- Lily, por que a implicância só com James? Quero dizer, acho que você cobra demais dele Lily e ele sempre faz tudo por você sem nem se preocupar em receber nada além de insultos.

- Eu realmente não sei meninas, ok?! Agora... Deixem-me dormir. – Lily fechou seu cortinado um pouco irritada e continuou abraçando seu travesseiro pensando em James até cair no sono.

* * *

**Nota: **Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está o primeiro capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	6. Desejo Realizado

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6 – Desejo Realizado**

Defesa contra as artes das trevas seria a primeira aula dos alunos do sexto ano naquela manhã. As meninas levantaram cedo e vestiram-se distraidamente, levando mais tempo que o normal para colocar cada peça de roupa em seu lugar, envoltas em um mórbido silêncio. Alice e Maria foram as primeiras a ficar prontas sentando-se na cama de Marlene para observar as outras duas amigas que ainda se arrumavam sem prestar atenção no tempo. Alice observava Lily enrolar os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos, perdida em pensamentos. Com seus os olhos verdes perdidos em um ponto fixo do dormitório enquanto Marlene penteava os longos cabelos loiros encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Alice tentou adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça da amiga, que tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Ao seu lado, Maria deu suspiro cansado enquanto colocava a mochila sobre o colo, abrindo o zíper com uma força desnecessária para que o barulho chamasse a atenção das amigas a sua frente. Sem obter muito sucesso, Alice observou Maria pegar um livro grosso, com a capa vermelha com folhas amareladas e ficou observando a amiga ler, passando a pontas de seus dedos sobre as linhas do livro, afim de não perder a concentração. Desviando a atenção de Maria, ela começou a arrumar a tiara em seus curtos cabelos quando o barulho de algo despencando em algum lugar no quarto atraiu a atenção das duas alunas sentadas na cama.

Marlene colocou a escova sobre a penteadeira sem calcular exatamente a distancia nem mesmo sua força, atraindo a atenção de todas no quarto para si. Virou seu corpo na direção de Lily que mantinham os olhos curiosos sobre a loira.

Lily estava achando o comportamento de Marlene estranho naquela manhã. A amiga sempre acordava alegre, de bom humor e de bem com a vida, gritando na cabeça das meninas e contando piadas muitas vezes idiotas. Hoje Marlene estava completamente calada.

- Lily, preciso te perguntar uma coisa – disse Marlene enquanto sentava-se na cama mais próxima a Lily.

- Pode perguntar Lene – Disse Lily enquanto colocava seu material dentro de sua mochila.

- Hum ... ok! Eu queria saber Lily, mas realmente saber ... tá, vou ser direta. Porque você não gosta do James?

Lily mergulhou em um silencio profundo. Aquele tipo de conversa àquela hora da manhã era mesmo pertinente?

- Eu pensei que a resposta para esta pergunta já era um tanto quanto obvia Lene– Disse Lily distraidamente.

- HMM– Exclamou Marlene

– Lene, sei que você são amigos há muito tempo e você é completamente acostumada ao jeito e as manias de Potter, mas eu realmente não concordo e o jeito como ele se comporta. Seu jeito infantil me irrita, sem falar que ele é completamente arrogante, prepotente, irresponsável e mimado. Ele não pensa nas consequências de seus atos, se comporta como um idiota todo o tempo, azarando as pessoas para se exibir e divertir, e tem uma mania completamente irritante de não me deixar em paz.

Marlene já conhecia aquele discurso. Pura conversa fiada de Lily.

- Eu posso te garantir Lily, que James não é apenas isso que você julga. Se você lhe desse ao menos uma chance de lhe mostra o que ele realmente é.

Lily bufou – Não Lene, eu não quero dar essa chance a ele tá legal? Porque será que ninguém entende isso? Porque Merlin todos querem que eu seja amiga do Potter?– O tom da voz de Lily estava alterado. Ela estava cansada desse tipo de conversa.

- Porque Lily? Por você tem medo! – desafiou Marlene.

- Medo? – Lily gargalhou sarcasticamente – do que exatamente eu teria medo Marlene? – Lily encarou a amiga com os olhos cheios de raiva.

- Droga Lily! Ele gosta realmente de você – disse Marlene se levantando da cama ficando de frente a ruiva - será que você ainda não percebeu que em todas as vezes que ele faz tudo por você e você o ofende, ele sai magoado? Você realmente não tem noção disso, não é mesmo?

- AH, Por favor! – Lily disse alto – ele faz essas coisas somente para se exibir!

- NÃO LILY! ELE FAZ ISSO PARA CHAMAR SUA ATENÇÃO! – Gritou Marlene.

-LENE! – Alice levantando-se e chamando a atenção da amiga para que ela voltasse a ficar calma.

Marlene e Lily se encararam por um tempo. Marlene deu um longo suspiro para retomar a calma e falar o que realmente tinha a dizer para Lily.

- Sabe Lily, eu gosto muito de você, de verdade. Você é uma pessoa incrível, meiga, esperta, engraçada, carismática, cativante ... enfim Lily, você definitivamente é uma ótima pessoa. Mas um dia eu já não gostei de você. Não gostava de você. Não por te achar uma garota mesquinha, irritante, intrometida e mal humorada. Eu não gostava de você apenas por que eu não te conhecia e hoje Merlin sabe o quanto eu amo e valorizo você e sua amizade. O problema com relação a James, Lily, é que você somente despreza o que vê, e não o que realmente conhece. – Marlene caminhou ate sua cama. Pegou sua mochila e a atirou nas costas de qualquer jeito virando para encarar a ruiva que estava chorando em silencio – Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente que isso Lily – finalizou a conversa deixando o dormitório feminino batendo a porta atrás de si.

Um tapa na cara! Lily pensava que um tapa na cara seria melhor do que ter ouvido aquelas palavras.

* * *

- ALMOFADINHAS, SEU LOUCO IMBECIL!

Sirius vinha descendo as escadas que davam acesso para o salão comunal com um sorriso arrogante no rosto sob os gritos de Remo. Não era a primeira vez que o maroto pregava uma peça nos amigos logo cedo. Enquanto descia 2 degraus de cada vez, se deu conta de um vulto loiro que descia correndo do outro lado do salão comunal. Sirius se apressou e foi em direção a Marlene no mesmo instante que ela terminava de descer o ultimo degrau da escada com as mãos limpando as lagrimas do rosto, chocando-se contra Sirius que a abraçou.

- Marlene? O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou enquanto Marlene abraçava o maroto derramando suas lagrimas.

- Sirius, eu e Lily tivemos uma briga, discussão sei lá o que foi! Mas eu acho que eu disse coisas que a magoou Sirius – Marlene se separou do maroto encarando os olhos acinzentados do maroto– Eu sou tão estupida Sirius, acho que ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo novamente.

Sirius encarou os encantadores olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas – Não diga uma coisa dessas Lene, Lily te ama e não vai deixar de falar com você por causa de uma discussão boba. – Disse Sirius limpando as lagrimas de seu rosto – Sobre o que era a discussão? Sapatos?

- James – Respondeu Marlene rindo em meio a lagrimas

- Oh – Exclamou Sirius sorrindo para a amiga – Bem, talvez sim... talvez ela nunca mais volte a falar com você.

- Sirius, você é um amigo tão tranquilizador – brincou Marlene limpando as lagrimas com as castas da mão.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ambos nunca tinham demostrado algum tipo de carinho um pelo outro. A forma com que eles tinham de demostrar sua amizade e o quanto se gostavam era por meio de palavras agressivas.

- Então Senhorita McKinnor, sugiro que se desculpe com Lily.

- É o que vou fazer Sirius. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Não me arrependo de ter dito o que eu disse. – Sorriu timidamente – E como está James?

- Como você espera que ele esteja? – Disse Sirius se afastando – Não se preocupe Loira, ele não vai morrer - dando-lhe uma piscadinha, Sirius se virou, colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda.

Marlene se jogou no sofá mais próximo. Sentia seu coração disparar, nunca tinha se sentindo assim perto de Sirius antes. Talvez fosse pela proximidade repentina dos dois. Marlene afundou a cabeça em uma almofada e reprimiu um grito, a fim de afastar esses pensamentos inoportunos de sua cabeça.

Depois de ser tranquilizada por suas amigas, Lily estava disposta a sair do dormitório. No fundo ela sabia que Marlene estava certa. Mas ela não controlava seus instintos de odiar o Potter. Elas desceram rumo ao salão principal para tomar café, porem, antes de chegar ao final da escada, Lily foi atacada por um emaranhado de cabelos loiros que impediam sua visão. O Choque do corpo de Marlene com o de Lily fez a ruiva se desequilibrar e quase cair, abraçando Marlene para escapar da queda.

- Lily, me perdoa, não deveria ter me alterado com você. Às vezes eu sou tão idiota – disse Marlene soltando a amiga de um abraço apertado.

- Está tudo bem Lene – Disse Lily com um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. De agora em diante vou me comportar como uma pessoa normal e civilizada.

- Não seja boba Lene. Eu também tenho que me desculpar com você.

- Não Lily, é ai que você se engana. Não é comigo que você tem que se desculpar. – Marlene abriu um sorriso maroto enquanto Lily revirava os olhos. As duas amigas caíram na risada enquanto iam em direção ao salão principal.

As meninas sentaram-se a grande mesa da Grifinória para apreciar mais um café da manhã antes das exaustivas aulas que teriam em seguida. Sirius estava sentado sozinho, enchendo a boca de bolinhos de laranja como se eles fossem sumir.

- Eles também são meus preferidos sabia? Se continuar assim, não vai sobrar nenhum para mim!

- LILY! – exclamou Sirius com a boca cheia de comida

- Poupe-nos das suas indelicadezas Black – disse Marlene se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- Onde está o restante dos meninos? – Perguntou Alice se juntando ao grupo junto com Maria.

- Eles provavelmente devem estar chegando. – Disse Sirius tomando um gole do seu suco de Tangerina – Eles tiveram um pequeno problema ao acordar.

Pouco tempo depois de iniciado o café da manhã, três marotos entraram n salão principal enquanto Sirius tinha um colapso de risos fazendo as meninas se virarem para ver o que estava acontecendo. Remo, James e Pedro vinham andando, um do lado do outro, em direção à mesa com o olhar fixado em Sirius. Os três estavam com blusa de capuz, que lhe cobria a cabeça deixando apenas o rosto a vista fazendo o coração de Lily saltar ao ver James. Ela não sabia se era por medo da reação do maroto ao encontrar com ela depois da noite anterior ou se era porque ele estava mais bonito do que o normal com o capuz e as mãos no bolso. Lily sentiu o rosto corar com seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para seu suco de framboesa na esperança de ninguém ter percebido tal deslize.

- Você realmente tem sorte de sermos seus amigos Sirius – Disse Remo em tom ameaçador enquanto se sentava a mesa dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

- Quando foi que você perdeu a noção do perigo Almofadinhas? – Perguntou James jogando o resto do suco de tangerina na cara do amigo.

- James, esse suco estava realmente bom – Se lamentou Sirius enquanto passava a língua em torno dos lábios.

- Sirius, você tem 10 segundos para desfazer essa basbaquice antes de nunca mais ver a luz novamente. 1, 2...– Remo começou a contagem tirando sua varinha e apontando para Sirius. No mesmo instante, James e Pedro também seguiram seu movimento.

- OWOWOW! – Exclamou Sirius levantando os braços.

- Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? – Disse Alice olhando para os meninos.

- Esse babaca lunático do Sirius, achou que precisava rir um pouco e decidiu nos pregar uma peça. – Disse Remo ainda apontando a varinha para Sirius que sorria inocentemente.

- Na verdade Lice, eu queria animar James, mas acontece que eu me empolguei demais.

- Sirius eu realmente aprecio sua vontade de me divertir... exceto quando eu sou pego em suas brincadeiras! – Disse James também com a varinha apontada para Sirius – estamos falando sério Black.

- Qual é Sirius, anda logo, não estou a fim de andar com esse capuz o dia inteiro – Disse Pedro emburrado.

- Afinal de contas, o que foi que Sirius fez? – Perguntou Marlene curiosa.

James retirou o capuz revelando seus cabelos extremante verdes com as pontas alaranjadas. Remo também resolveu mostrar a arte de Sirius, tirando seu capuz mostrando seus cabelos em um tom vermelho vivo, com pequenas bolinhas amarelas, que se espalhavam em torno de sua cabeça e Pedro não teve coragem de tirar seu capuz, mas Lily podia jurar que alguma coisa roxa estava se movendo.

- Meninos, não vejo o porquê de tanto desespero – Disse Alice – Até que ficou bonitinho. Ótimo trabalho Sirius – Riu a amiga. Lily conteve sua risada em apenas alguns sorrisos.

- HAHAHA, Alice, às vezes você é tão engraçada! Sirius, AGORA! - Remo não estava brincando.

- Sirius, se você não desfizer esse feitiço, você será um homem morto e seus amigos irão para Askaban.

- Ok, Ok, vocês venceram. O antidoto está no meu malão. Droga!

- Almofadinhas, eu juro nunca mais deixar nada em suas mãos. – Disse James recolocando o capuz e pegando algumas panquecas e colocando em seu prato – As vezes você uma criança que não sabe brincar.

- Mas realmente rapazes, não ficou tão ruim assim – Disse Maria segurando seu copo de suco no ar enquanto encarava os meninos

- Isso é porque você não viu o estrago que esse louco fez, se não fosse pelo James aqui – Remo deu alguns tapas nas costas do maroto – nós não tínhamos nem saído do dormitório.

- Estavam tão ruins assim? – Perguntou Maria finalmente levando o copo de suco a boca.

- Ah Maria, nem queira imaginar – sorriu Remo enquanto se servia de suas torradas favoritas.

O café da manhã foi tranquilo. Remo ameaçava Sirius de minuto em minuto, enquanto James se divertia em uma conversa com Pedro e Marlene. Em nenhum momento James dirigiu a palavra a Lily. Nada de cantadas, nada de convites, nada de presentes e nada de elogios. O máximo que Lily conseguiu extrair do maroto foi um sorriso, que ela retribuiu timidamente.

O restante dos dias que se passaram foi à mesma coisa. James não havia demonstrado nenhum indicio de mudança. Ele a cumprimentava pelo sobrenome e só conversa o básico quando ela puxava assunto, o que era praticamente raro de acontecer. Não que ela se importasse com isso, é claro. Havia aproximadamente duas semanas que Lily e Maria passaram a andar mais com os marotos e a suas amigas, o que estava mais agradável para Lily, pois não tinha que aturar James o tempo todo a irrita-la. Lily adorava a companhia de Remo e Sirius, eles estavam se mostrando grandes amigos e Pedro, por incrível que pareça a fazia rir às vezes. Ela estava realmente se divertindo. Porem, ultimamente, sem saber o porquê Lily começou a observar e prestar mais atenção em James. A ruiva começou a achar a presença do maroto um pouco mais agradável do que antes. Apesar de continuar arrogante como sempre, Lily começou a acreditar que James havia realmente desistido dela, o fez a ruiva ter momentos divertidos ao lado dele. Nas aulas, James tinha um mais novo status, além de ser conhecido por iniciar as brincadeira e gerar o caos nas salas de aula, ele agora era conhecido por ser o aluno mais inteligente e tirar as melhores notas da turma, causando inveja e raiva em muita gente. O pior de tudo era ela ter que assumir que ele era realmente bonito. Ora, Lily Evans não era cega e sabia reconhecer um cara bonito quando via um, e infelizmente Lily teve que admitir, James Potter era um dos garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts. Aqueles dias estavam realmente sendo estranhos para Lily.

James acordou muito cedo aquela manhã, e acabou por acordar seus amigos com os barulhos que ele costumava fazer sempre que estava atoa e sozinho no quarto.

- Pontas, ainda é noite – disse Sirius sonolento na cama – porque não nos deixa dormir em paz?

- Almofadinhas, são quase 6:00 da manhã. Definitivamente não é noite – James estava brincando com seu estojo de polir vassouras enquanto olhava o campo de quadribol sob a forte chuva que insistia em cair sob os terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Que seja Pontas, é a mesma coisa – Sirius afundou sua cara em seu travesseiro.

- De qualquer modo Almofadinhas, eu não consigo dormir. Acho que estou ficando louco.

- Louco? Pontas, não tem como ficar mais louco do que você já é.

- Almofadinhas, eu estou falando – Disse James se levantando da mesinha que se encontrava perto da janela e se jogando em sua cama – Eu realmente estou pirando por causa daquela garota.

- HMM... Lily? – Sirius levantou seu rosto sonolento tentando processar todas as informações.

- Claro Sirius! Quem mais poderia ser?! Eu estou tentando de todas as formas permanecer longe dela, mas ultimamente, ela tem se aproximado cada vez mais. Não sei mais se eu vou conseguir.

- Pontas, você não vai conseguir. É só uma questão de tempo até você se render aos encantos dela novamente.

- É, pode ser. Quem sabe ela não percebe que é perdidamente apaixonada por mim e se entrega ao meu charme – disse James sonhador.

- Tudo bem Pontas, eu acho que realmente é a hora de eu te levar para a enfermaria. – Brincou Sirius – Pontas, é bom você tentar descansar um pouco, hoje tem jogo e você tem que ganhar.

- Obrigado por me lembrar Almofadinhas, eu realmente tinha me esquecido. – disse ironicamente.

James voltou para a cama e deitou-se encarando o teto. Pensando em sua partida de quadribol, James ficou quieto enquanto Sirius caía novamente em sono profundo. O vento uivava forte do lado de fora das janelas do dormitório e a chuva começou a se intensificar. Dentro de algumas horas James enfrentaria aquela tempestade. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto ficou deitado com seus pensamentos e, só voltou à realidade quando ouviu a porta do banheiro batendo indicando que Remo havia entrado. James levantou, pegou suas vestes e se arrumou, ajeitando o distintivo de capitão que reluzia em seu peito. Depois de todos os marotos prontos eles desceram para tomar café. À medida que iam chegando perto do salão principal, o barulho da chuva ia ficando mais fortes aos seus ouvidos e James fez uma careta. Sabia que nãos seria fácil vencer um jogo naquelas condições.

James estava com suas vestes de quadribol, pois uma vez que era capitão, não daria tempo de se trocar. Apesar de todos esses anos jogando no time de quadribol da Grifinória, ele sempre ficava nervoso antes das partidas. Sentado a mesa, ele brincava com o mingau em seu prato sem vontade nenhuma de comê-lo.

- Bom dia rapazes! – Disse Marlene empolgada se sentando a mesa. Pouco tempo depois, todas as meninas já haviam se acomodado.

- Ele sempre tem que vim vestido de palhaço quando vai jogar?!- Disse Lily a Maria.

- Ah, Lily, deixa ele, é sexy! – Riu Maria fazendo Lily revirar os olhos

- Então James, você só tem uma opção para o dia de hoje: Ganhar ou ganhar! – Disse Alice se servindo de torradas

- Muito obrigado pelas opções Lice, você realmente me deu muitas escolhas – Brincou James

- Será um grande feito se ele conseguir se equilibrar em sua vassoura. – Disse Sirius irritado com o amigo

- Realmente James, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Anda, come essas torradas – Remo começou a encher o prato do amigo com torradas e geleia.

- Remo, você esta parecendo meus pais. – James pegou uma torrada e enfiou na boca de qualquer jeito sem fome.

- O jogo é contra quem? – Perguntou Lily sem real interesse.

- Corvinal Lily. Seria mais emocionante se fosse contra a Sonserina – disse Marlene empolgada

- E como seria! – Disse James e Lily podia um sorriso maroto se formar em seus lábios.

- Você vai né Lily?!

- Que?! A não Remo, eu não ... gosto muito desse tipo de ... hãm, esporte.

- Como pode uma pessoa não gostar de quadribol? – revoltado, Sirius deixou derramar seu suco de abobora sobre a mesa. – Merda! – Disse limpando a bagunça.

- Sempre tão educado Black – Brincou Marlene – De verdade Lily – Disse se virando para a ruiva – você não pode terminar Hogwarts sem ao menos ter ido a um jogo de quadribol!

- O QUE? – Berrou Sirius – Não acredito que você nunca foi a um jogo Lily!

- Para sua informação Sirius, eu já fui a um jogo sim, no meu primeiro ano.

- Lily! Isso faz 6 anos! 6 anos! Não posso acreditar.

- Lily, Sirius tem razão. Anima de ir com a gente hoje. Você vai adorar e vai ver que é incrível! – Marlene segurava as mãos de Lily enquanto lhe olha com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos.

Lily olhou para James que tinha um leve sorriso engraçado no rosto enquanto encarava a ruiva esperando sua resposta – Não sei Lene, eu não me sinto a vontade nesse tipo de evento – Disse desviando os olhos de James. Na verdade, Lily estava se sentindo incomodada por James mal conversar com ela. Definitivamente ela não queria ir vê-lo se exibindo em cima de uma vassoura.

- JAMES! JAMES!- James se virou e encontrou Frank vindo em sua direção com mais três integrantes do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

- AH, Oi Frank! Anne, David, bom dia. – James cumprimentou os companheiros amigavelmente.

- Capitão – Disse Anne cansada, aparentemente estava correndo – A tempestade lá fora não para e os ventos estão cada vez mais forte.

- Vai ser uma partida muito difícil James- Disse Frank se sentando à mesa e dando um beijo na testa de Alice que o abraçou.

James sorriu – Vocês acham mesmo que vai ser uma chuvinha dessas que vai parar a gente?! – Anne e David se olharam e sorrindo.

- Você nunca muda né James?!

- Creio que não querida Anne. Esse ano a taça será nossa – Disse levantando seu copo em forma de brinde e depois tomou todo seu conteúdo.

- Ele é sempre tão arrogantemente confiante assim? – Perguntou Lily em cochicho para Marlene.

- Sim Lily, ele é. Estamos falando do James, não é mesmo?! – Marlene disse perto do ouvido de Lily que sorriu com o comentário. Realmente, James Potter não conhece a palavra humildade.

- James, nós já vamos, temo que trocar nossa vestes – Disse David – viemos só lhe informar sobre o tempo. Encontramos você no vestiário– David e Anne saíram correndo do salão principal.

- Ei James! – James se virou pela segunda vez para ver quem lhe chamava. Ao olhar em direção à mesa da Corvinal, ele viu Melinda Hitchens vindo em sua direção com suas vestes de quadribol. Melinda estava no 6º e pertencia a corvinal. Ela era muito branca e seus cabelos extremamente pretos davam contrastes com seus olhos azuis tornando-a com uma aparência angelical, sendo uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts devido sua beleza.

- Oi Melinda – disse James se levantando e abraçando-a.

- Tempo ruim hoje não? Vim aqui te desejar boa sorte capitão – disso sorrindo estendendo a mão para James.

- Vocês vão precisar mais dela do que nós Mel – Disse James também apertando a mão da garota que não parava de sorrir.

- Mel? Que intimidade é essa? Quem é essa atirada? – perguntou Lily novamente para Marlene

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Lily, ela é apensa a artilheira e capitã do time da Corvinal Lily.

- Não estou com ciúmes – Disse Lily friamente mantendo os olhos em Melinda. Não havia gostado da menina. A ruiva já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela destruir o coração de alguns rapazes pelo castelo. Agora que a conheceu de perto, Lily a achou extremamente atirada e metida. Com um careta, voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã.

- Uau pontas, ela é muito gostosa – Lily pôde ouvir Sirius dizer a James enquanto o maroto sentava-se ao seu lado. Lily olhou para James e viu que ele olhava para Melinda observando ela se afastar. James não podia negar, realmente Melinda era linda, mas seu coração já pertencia à outra garota. Percebendo o olhar de Lily, James virou seus olhos em direção à ruiva e encontrou os olhos extremamente verdes a lhe observar. O maroto não pode conter um sorriso em ver aqueles lindos olhos que o faziam perder noites de sono. Lily se assustou e desviou a atenção de James quando um punhado de mingau foi atirado na direção de Sirius, que fez todos na mesa rirem.

- Tem mulheres na mesa Black, nos respeite – Disse Marlene com a arma do crime na mão apontada para Sirius.

Sorrindo Sirius disse – Não se preocupe McKinnon , ela não chega ao seus pés. – disse Sirius se desviando de mais um punhado de mingau, que desta vez acertou Remo.

- AI REMO! Me perdoa! Não era para acertar em você, era para acertar nesse babaca do Sirius. – se desculpou Marlene.

Remo sorriu enquanto limpava suas vestes sujas com mingau de aveia.

- Sabe Lene, eu fiquei muito feliz que depois de seis longos anos eu teria uma trégua de brigas – Lily corou com o comentário de Remo – por favor, não inicie mais uma batalha.

- O que você está querendo insinuar Remo Lupin? – perguntou Marlene com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto apontava a colher para Remo, que apenas sorriu.

- Somente que eu quero passar o resto da minha estadia em Hogwarts em paz- Disse Remo sorrindo.

- Eu adoraria ficar para presenciar mais uma guerra de comida, mas preciso ir para o campo – Disse James se levantando e saindo da mesa.

- Estaremos lá torcendo por vocês, não é mesmo Lily? – Disse Marlene para o amigo. James parou e se virou para agradecer enquanto encarava Lily.

Lily sentiu os olhares apreensivos de seus amigos caírem sobre ela.

-Cla-claro. Eu estarei lá – Disse se engasgando com as palavras. O campo de quadribol em um dia chuvoso era o ultimo lugar do mundo em que Lily gostaria de estar.

O sorriso de James abriu em seu rosto. Ele não conseguiu esconder sua felicidade em saber que Lily estaria lá para assistir a partida. Com um aceno, ele saiu do salão principal.

Lily estava com muito frio. O vento era tão forte que estava molhando os torcedores nas arquibancadas. Lily sentiu seus ouvidos doerem quando os jogadores entram em campo. Toda a escola estava no campo torcendo. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estavam juntos com os torcedores da Grifinória enquanto alguns Sonserinos se agrupavam na torcida da Corvinal para ver a Grifinória perder.

Então Lily o viu. Sentado em sua vassoura, James deu uma volta no campo, arrancando gritos histéricos das meninas e muitos gritos de vivas e algumas vaias dos Sonserinos. Marlene e Alice estavam histéricas ao seu lado. Lily sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Sirius estridente para os quatro cantos de Hogwarts.

- Depois de mais um romântico aperto de mão dos capitães, a goles é lançada! Sim meus amigos, o jogo começou!

James sobrevoou o campo com Victor Rastrick colado em sua vassoura. O maroto estava encharcado dos dedos dos pés até seu ultimo fio de cabelo que lhe caia no rosto. James observava o jogo de longe e sorria com alguns comentários sórdidos do amigo sendo repreendido pela professora McGonagall.

- Bonham esta com a goles, linda essa artilheira! Ela passa a goles para Bragge que marca mais um fazendo a Grifinória continuar na liderança! 90 x 60. OPA! E parece que James avistou alguma coisa.

Lily procurou James no campo e o viu mergulhar em queda livre com sua vassoura. Ele desviou das arquibancadas e virou para a direita.

- Hitchens roubou a goles e passou para Bloxam que acabou de desviar de um balaço arremessado por Gladys. Bloxam está voando como uma águia em direção ao gol e WOW! Isso mesmo ele arremessou a goles para Gudgeon que foi bloqueado por um balaço novamente. Ele avistou Gladys em frente aos aros e lhe arremessou a goles ... PORRA! Mas que merda Frank! Ponto para Corvinal.

- Black! É a ultima vez que lhe aviso – Disse a professora McGonagall.

Lily observava os pontinhos em suas vassouras se moverem rapidamente. Ela não sabia o quão empolgante era um jogo de quadribol e estava adorando a adrenalina da torcida a cada ponto marcado pela Grifinória. Mas seus olhos não saiam de um jogador específico. Lily acompanhava James em todos os seus movimentos. A primeira vez que ele tentou pegar o pomo, o coração de Lily torcia profundamente para que ele conseguisse. Agora ela o viu mergulhar mais uma vez em direção a bolinha dourada que seus olhos não viam. Lily se debruçou nas grades para ver melhor, o vento frio soprando seu rosto estava fazendo seu nariz congelar e Lily sentiu suas amigas fazendo o mesmo movimento. A frente de James vinha Tadeu Clagg, batedor da Corvinal. Clagg viu que James estava muito próximo do pomo e veio em a toda velocidade em sua direção. Estavam muito próximos e nem Clagg nem James desacelerou sua vassoura.

- Oh Merlin, não! – Lily sabia o que ia acontecer se nenhum dos dois virasse em direções contrarias e ela também sabia que James era teimoso o suficiente para fazer isso. Lily viu quando James estendeu o braço para apanhar o pomo, mas no exato momento ela deu um grito e tampou os olhos virando de costas.

James sentiu uma dor horrível no baço quando sentiu o bastão de Clagg chocar contra seu corpo. James segurou firmemente em sua vassoura tentando ignorar a forte dor em seu braço para não cair e por um segundo ele achou que fosse, mas conseguiu se manter em cima de sua vassoura. James observou a queda de Clagg. A sorte do Corvinal era que eles estavam próximo ao chão. James deu um grito de dor que foi abafado por um trovão enquanto olhava o corte aberto em seu braço. O sangue se misturava a chuva e manchava seu uniforme. James olhou para baixo e viu Clagg se levantando e indo em direção ao vestiário da Corvinal. Por sorte, o batedor não se machucou.

- FALTA! FALTA! CLAGG SEU VIADO FILHO DA PUTA! TOMARA QUE TENHA SE MACHUCADO SEU BASTARDO DE MERDA!

- BLACK! DESÇA DAI AGORA. – ordenou a professora McGonagall.

- Mas professora, ele quase matou James! Você viu Professora, ele quase o matou! – Disse Sirius indignado.

- Não me interessa Black. Estou mandando você sair daí agora. Lupin, faça-me o favor de continuar a narrar o jogo.

- Grifinória com a posse da goles – James ouviu Remo dizer. Ele sobrevoou mais uma vez o campo, apertando o braço contra seu corpo tentando diminuir a dor. James correu os olhos pela arquibancada da Grifinória e encontrou Lily com seus cabelos vermelhos encharcados. Ela estava encostada as grades junto com Marlene e Alice. A ruiva tinha os olhos preocupados fixos em James. O maroto viu que ela estava sorrindo para ele, e ele sentiu confiança. Quando James retribuiu seu sorriso, ele o avistou. O pequeno pomo sobrevoava a arquibancada da Grifinória e com um impulso em sua vassoura, ele partiu em direção a bolinha dourada. O pomo estava muito próximo e James esticou o braço machucado, fechando os olhos por causa da terrível dor do movimento, então ele sentiu seus dedos se fechando.

- É ISSO AI! JAMES POTTER CAPTUROU O POMO DE OURO. GRIFINÓRIA VENCE. - Disse Remo empolgado observando o amigo descer de sua vassoura.

Eles estavam todos correndo em direção ao vestiário da Grifinória quando o time saiu. Alice correu na frente e se jogou no colo de Frank que a abraçou no ar.

- Parabéns meu goleiro! – Disse Alice lhe dando um longo e demorado beijo.

- Frank, se você continuar a levar pontos assim, terei que pedir meu grande amigo para te expulsar do time. - Disse Sirius

Frank riu – Com um apanhador como o nosso, não precisamos de goleiro bom não é mesmo?

- Terei que concordar com você Frank – Disse Marlene – Cadê James?

-Enfermaria – Frank puxou Alice para mais um abraço carinhoso.

- Vamos deixar o casal a sós. Frank precisa descarregar toda essa adrenalina do jogo – Disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- BLACK! – Repreendeu Marlene dando um tapa no ombro de Sirius que riu. Os dois amigos começaram a trava uma pequena batalha de tapas enquanto voltavam para o castelo.

O caminho para o castelo nunca foi tão longo. Lily estava molhada, com frio e preocupada. Ela se enroscou mais em seu casaco e apressou o passo. A ruiva não sabia o porquê estava tão preocupada com James. Estava se sentindo completamente estranha nesses últimos dias, ela estava alimentando uma afeição por James a contra gosto.

- Evans! - Lily ouviu seu nome ser gritado por uma voz familiar. Virou-se e encontrou Pedro correndo em sua direção. Lily sorriu com o jeito desengonçado dele de correr.

- Oi Pedro. – disse sorrindo quando o maroto conseguiu alcança-la

- Grande Jogo hãn?! – Disse Pedro ofegante

- Um pouco violento, mas sim, foi um grande jogo.

- Violento? – Pedro riu – Isso porque você não viu Grifinória x Sonserina. É no mínimo três jogadores de cada time na enfermaria.

- Esse esporte tinha que ser proibido! – Disse Lily em tom de brincadeira

- Não mesmo - Contrariou Pedro. Os dois ficaram em silencio. Lily não tinha muito o que conversar com Pedro.

- Você está chateada – Pedro cortou o silencio

- Isso definitivamente não foi uma pergunta – Brincou Lily – Eu estou preocupada com James e hum... com seu braço.

- Não digo sobre hoje. Digo, você esta chateada por ele estar te ignorando- Lily riu

– De onde você tirou essa ideia Pedro?

- Eu ouvi Remo conversar com Sirius noite passada. Ele também esta chateado sabia?!

- Na verdade, eu não me importo como Potter está ou não se sentindo Pedro. – Lily sabia que essa foi umas das maiores mentiras que já havia dito. E mais uma vez o silencio caiu sobre eles. Eles foram caminhando em silencio até o castelo. O calor que vinha de seu interior fez Lily respirar mais aliviada.

- É mentira – disse Pedro calmamente enquanto caminhavam pelo castelo

- Como você se atreve? – Lily estava começando a se irritar com a intromissão de Pedro em sua vida.

- É mentira Evans. Eu sei e todos sabem. Se eu fosse você iria conversar com ele. Eu te garanto que ele não morde. – Dizendo isso Pedro seguiu seu caminho rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Lily ficou parada enquanto o pequeno e gordinho Pedro se afastava. Um milhão de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça da ruiva enquanto ela tomava o caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória. O que Lily falaria com James? Ela nem sabia se realmente se importava com isso. Ela deveria esta gostando da ausência de James em sua vida, então porque estava tão incomodada com isso? Por que estava tão preocupada? Porque diabos estava chateada? Lily parou em frente ao corredor que dava acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória e voltou correndo.

- Eu só posso estar ficando maluca – disse em voz alta para si mesmo.

James estava na enfermaria cercado de doces enviado por seus amigos e admiradores. Sirius, Marlene e Remo dividiam um pedaço da cama de James enquanto conversavam e se divertiam. James havia lançado um Feitiço sonoro em sua ala para que Madame Ponfrey não expulsasse seus amigos de lá.

- Senhor Potter – Chamou Madame Ponfrey abrindo a cortina de sua cama – o Senhor tem mais uma visita.

James sentou-se na cama e olhou em direção a porta. Sentiu que seu coração sairia pela boca ao ver Lily parada próxima a porta da enfermaria. Seus cabelos molhados lhe caiam no rosto extremamente vermelho. Sua roupa que também estava molhada, a deixa com um visual rebelde. James sorriu com a aproximação da ruiva.

- Potter – disse Lily tímida quando se aproximou da cama, ignorando a presença em choque de seus amigos. – gostaria de conversar com você, a sós.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está o primeiro capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas

Gostaria de agradece ao Vítor e a HeloCullenPotter por acompanhar e elogiar a fic. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês.


	7. Desabafos

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 7 – Desabafos**

Lily estava com vontade de chamar madame Ponfrey e se internar depois de dito aquela palavras. Olhou para Remo com a esperança que ele a lhe desse um grande choque de realidade, mas o som que saiu da boca do amigo era exatamente o que Lily temia ouvir.

- Nós já estamos mesmo de saída – Disse Remo se levantando rapidamente sob o olhar de Lily– Temos muito que fazer e estudar, não é mesmo Sirius?

- Sim, claro! – disse Sirius se levantado e piscando para James – Você também não tem mais nada o que fazer o aqui McKinnon – Antes que Marlene pudesse dizer algo, ela estava sendo arrastada por Sirius para fora da enfermaria.

Lily ficou parada, em pé ao lado da cama de James, ainda em choque observando James a encarar por alguns minutos.

- Olá Evans! – Disse James com naturalidade tentando quebrar o gelo entre eles.

Lily notou que os lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados de James estavam brilhando. Olha ou para o braço enfaixado que repousava sobre seu colo e teve uma vontade de sentar na cama e abraçar James. Ela respirou profundamente para afastar aqueles pensamentos de abraçar o idiota que fez da vida dela um inferno durante seis anos.

- Olá Potter – disse se sentando na cama para sentir-se mais a vontade – como está o braço?

- Ah, o braço. Bem Evans, agora ele está bem melhor. Madame Ponfrey esta cuidando dele direitinho e não estou mais sentindo dor. - mentiu James

- É bom saber disso Potter. Você poderia ter se machucado seriamente naquela colisão.

James ficou surpreso com o comentário de Lily, e ele tinha certeza que a ruiva havia percebido sua surpresa pelas suas expressões.

- Sim, eu poderia, mas eu não deveria perder a chance de capturar o pomo, não é mesmo? – James respondeu rapidamente sorrindo.

- Potter, você poderia ter morrido tentando pegar aquele pomo!

- É só um jogo Evans – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo e encostando a cabeça na parede ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto - Então você esta aqui, vencendo seu orgulho e seu ódio por mim para perguntar sobre o meu braço? – Disse chocado com a preocupação repentina de Lily.

- Claro que não Potter. Eu estava apenas sendo educada, eu vim para me desculpar.

- Se desculpar? – Perguntou James arqueando a coluna e encarando Lily.

- Sim Potter. Eu não deveria ter falado daquele modo com você naquela noite. Desculpe-me se te magoei, eu posso falar algumas coisas sem pensar às vezes. E me desculpe se te julguei, não deveria ter feito isso antes de te conhecer, foi um erro, essas semanas que passei perto de você, eu aprendi a conviver com com a sua presença– Disse Lily sorrindo timidamente.

- Na verdade Evans, eu que deveria me desculpar e não você, afinal de contas eu acho que fui eu que passei mais de seis anos te irritando. Você estava certa em dizer que eu era uma pessoa realmente horrível, eu entendo seu ódio – James riu.

- Ódio é uma palavra tão forte Potter, eu não te odeio.

- Não?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

-Tenho Potter.

- Então quer dizer que mentiu para mim todos esses anos?

Lily revirou os olhos - Cala a boca Potter. - James sorriu

- Então, já que não me odeia Evans, o que acha de começarmos do zero? – ele disse estendo a mão - Amigos?

Lily olhou para a mão de James estendida a sua frente e encarou o maroto, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto que fez Lily sorrir.

- Amigos. – disse a ruiva apertando a mão de James. A ideia de ser amiga de James ainda era muito estranha para Lily.

James entrou no dormitório alguns dias depois do jogo de quadribol e encontrou os amigos amontoados em sua cama observando um pergaminho aberto.

- Patético Pontas – disse Sirius

- Está se olhando no espelho Almofadinhas? – disse James sorrindo, com a lembrança nítida do que Lily havia feito.

- Toda vez que você encontra com Lily você volta com esse sorriso patético no rosto. Só estou lhe avisando por que sou seu amigo – disse jogando um feijãozinho de todos os sabores na boca.

- E que grande amigo você é! – Disse James dando de ombros

- E como foi com a Ruiva?

- Tranquilo – James respondeu se jogando na cama ao lado de Sirius.

Sirius deu um murro na cabeça de James o fazendo gemer de dor e passar a mão da cabeça.

- Estou esperando há dias o grand finale dessa história e o máximo que você me diz é "tranquilo"?- Disse Sirius tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto analisava tranquilamente o mapa do maroto.

- Ganhou beijinhos de melhoras Pontas?! – Perguntou Pedro erguendo sua cabeça alheio a conversa.

- Não Pedro, isso definitivamente estava fora dos planos de Lily.

- E então Pontas, alguma coisa aconteceu para você não tirar este sorriso bobo da cara. – Disse Sirius encarando o amigo.

- Sugeri que fossemos amigos e ela aceitou – Disse James aumentando o sorriso no rosto. – E então Almofadinhas, o caminho está livre? – disse o maroto tentando mudar de assunto, não queria criar falsas expectativas, e conhecia Sirius tão bem para saber o que deveria ou não falar naquele momento.

- Não, Evans ainda está patrulhando o corredor, acho que não deve demorar – disse jogando vários feijõezinhos na boca – ARGH! O gosto deles misturados não é nada bom – Sirius terminou de beber sua cerveja amanteigada em um só gole para se livrar do gosto de "pum", "espinafre" e "cera de ouvido" que tinha comido ao mesmo tempo.

- Como se você já não soubesse Almofadinhas – disse Pedro olhando o amigo –Você faz isso toda vez.

- Rabicho, passa um sapo de chocolate para cá – Disse Sirius ignorando o comentário do amigo – Então Pontas, quando vai ser o próximo encontro?

" Ele nunca se cansa" pensou James- Almofadinhas, eu não terei _encontros_ com a Lily – disse calmamente enfatizando a palavra encontro, enquanto pegava o sapo de chocolate das mãos de Pedro antes que ele o passasse a Sirius e enfiando o sapo de chocolate na boca.

- Você esta perdendo o Jeito com as garotas Pontas. AHA! – gritou Sirius levantando da cama espalhando doces para todos os lados do dormitório– Ela entrou! Pontas, pega a capa. Essa noite é nossa, Aluado já deve estar morrendo de tédio.

Novembro acabou rapidamente, trazendo consigo a neve fina do mês de dezembro. Depois de uma manhã cansativa, Lily foi se juntar aos seus amigos no salão principal. Seus olhos se encontram com o de James e ele sorriu para ela, ela se aproximou do grupo e se sentou, enquanto Marlene, Sirius e Alice travavam uma discussão animada.

- Ei Evans, como foi sua manhã? – perguntou James enquanto enfiava um pedaço de pão na boca.

- Chata – disse Lily com uma careta enquanto jogava seu material no chão- Eu não me importo com poções, mas transfiguração?! É uma matéria que ninguém merece.

- Dificuldade Lily? – Perguntou Remo a amiga

- Ah Remo, essa matéria simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça- Disse Lily se descabelando fazendo James rir.

- Você vai conseguir superar isso um dia Evans, não se preocupe, eu particularmente prefiro transfiguração.

- Claro que você prefere transfiguração James – disse Pedro indiferente.

- Olhem aquela artilheira da Corvinal – disse Sirius observando Melinda entrar no salão comunal com seu jeito pomposo – ela é muito bonita.

- Ôh, e como ela é ... – disse James olhando para a garota que olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória proferindo um aceno.

James retribuiu o aceno da Corvinal sorrindo com naturalidade, enquanto a observava caminhar em direção à mesa e cumprimentar seus amigos, jogando os negros cabelos de um lado para o outro.

- JAMES! – disse Marlene – Eu não acredito! Você - ela? Você dois? – Marlene tentava articular as palavras boquiaberta e Lily sentiu-se incomodada com sua resposta antes mesmo de James dizer uma única palavra.

- Lene, você é mais bonita do que ela, acho que Sirius já te lembrou disso – disse o maroto sob o olhar da amiga - e não, eu não tenho com ela.

- Obrigada James, eu realmente tenho um ego a alimentar – disse ironicamente revirando os olhos.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido por Remo - Acho que o correio vem ai – Ele disse olhando para as corujas que entravam pelas janelas do salão principal.

James olhou para cima e localizou sua coruja e a coruja de Sirius voando em direção a eles, cada uma com uma carta a ser entregue.

- Obrigado Jay! – disse James fazendo carinho na coruja que lhe retribuiu o carinho e levantou voo. O maroto abriu a carta e encontrou a letra de sua mãe. Enquanto lia as poucas linhas da carta sentiu seu coração inflamar. Olhou para Sirius com um grande sorriso no rosto e o amigo retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso – Excelente – exclamou James.

- Ai Deus, não pode ser – Disse Lily enquanto corria o olho pela carta.

- O que houve Lily? – perguntou Marlene preocupada

- Minha irmã vai se casar – Disse sem tirar os olhos da carta.

- Isso não pode ser o fim do mundo, pode? - Perguntou Alice

Sirius terminou de mastigar suas batatas e as engoliu com a ajuda de um generoso gole de suco de amoras.

- Lice, isso é um casamento – Disse ele calmamente, como se explicasse uma criança a contar - Não tem como ficar pior. É o fim para qualquer casal! Quem em sã consciência pensa em se casar? É como se enforcar, ou cortar os próprios punhos ou ir correndo até Voldemort e lhe dar um abraço.

- Sirius – Disse Marlene chamando a atenção do maroto – Cala a boca.

Lily que estava quieta ate então com toda sua atenção voltada a carta em suas mão, voltou sua atenção para Alice.

- Isso pode ser sim o fim de mundo Lice! Quando se trata da minha irmã, é sim o fim do mundo.

Depois das exaustivas aulas na parte da tarde, ela estava fazendo a maldita ronda pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A única coisa Lily queria era chegar a seu dormitório e se jogar na cama enrolada no cobertor. Estava muito frio enquanto a neve começava a cobrir os terrenos da escola. Depois de uma longa hora com o cachecol protegendo seu delicado nariz. Muitas coisas invadiam a cabeça de Lily. A carta de sua mãe informando do casamento de Petúnia havia pegado a ruiva de surpresa. O namoro da irmã era muito recente e ela já iria se casar, sem contar o fato de seu noivo ser um porco preconceituoso que a não queria no casamento. Aquilo definitivamente chateou Lily, por mais a irmã a odiasse ela tinha um carinho especial por Petúnia e como qualquer integrante da família, ela queria estar em seu casamento. Lily voltou para o salão comunal que estaria vazio há essa hora na noite. Lily disse a senha para mulher e sentiu o calor que vinha da lareira esquentar seu rosto. Desenrolou o cachecol e retirou seu casaco indo em direção as escadas do dormitório. Mas um fato curioso chamou a atenção de Lily, o salão não estava vazio, havia uma pessoa sentada em frente a lareira se esquentando. A ruiva se aproximou para ver quem era.

- Potter? O que esta fazendo uma hora dessas?

Lily observava o maroto se virar para encara-la. Enquanto ela se aproximava do sofá em frente à lareira, ela não pode deixar de notar que aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados a seguiam.

- Oi Evans. Creio que acabou de terminar sua ronda. Não fazia ideia do horário- Disse o maroto enquanto a ruiva se aproximava e sentava ao seu lado.

- Sim Potter, eu finalizei. Estou completamente exausta e com frio – Lily se enrolou mais em seu casaco - Aqui esta tão quente e aconchegante – Disse tristemente, com os olhos perdidos ao encarar a lareira. O calor que emanava da lenha em seu interior trouxe antigas recordações de sua casa e sua família - Todo inverno meu pai reunia eu e minha irmã em frente a nossa lareira, em uma pequena sala lá em casa, e passávamos horas em torno dela tomando chocolate quente e jogando jogos de tabuleiro.

James observava Lily todo o tempo. Seu rosto vermelho em contraste com as chamas. Era por isso que ele a amava. Lily podia ser vários sentimentos em um minuto, mas ela sempre seria ela, delicada e inocente.

- Com certeza vocês tiveram ótimos momentos juntos - disse James observando Lily – mas mesmo assim Lily, você não me parece muito contente. Tenho certeza que não é só isso que lhe aborrece.

- É que eu sinto tanta falta dele, hoje faz três anos– disse Lily não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas e com um impulso James a abraçou, passando as mãos pela sua cintura e apoiando a cabeça de Lily em seu ombro. James mantinha uma de suas mãos nas costas de Lily, firmando cada vez o abraço a media que a garota soluçava, enquanto a outra afanavam seus cabelos ruivos.

- SHHH – disse James encostando os lábios em sua cabeça – Vai ficar tudo bem Lily. As lembranças que você tem dele são muito bonitas.

- Já faz dois três Potter – disse em meio ao choro – ainda doí tanto, sinto tanta a falta dele.

- Doí porque ele foi um pai incrível para você Lily e te amou com todas as forças que ele tinha assim como você o amou e ainda ama. A saudade doí, mas doí porque tudo que vocês viveram juntos foi bom.

Lily não conseguia se livrar do abraço de James. Estava se achando tão segura como nunca tinha sentindo antes. A cada palavra do maroto, Lily sentia seu coração bater mais tranquilizado. Ela não queria se afastar dele, James estava se mostrando ser um amigo tão bom que Lily sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter o evitado por tantos anos.

- Isso ainda não e tudo que lhe incomoda, não é mesmo ruivinha? – sem saber o porque Lily gostou de ser chamada por aquele apelido, soava tão carinhoso a maneira com que ele dizia. Lily começou a ter uma nova crise de choro nos braços de James simplesmente por se lembrar das vezes que o havia humilhado na frente de varias pessoas ou a sós– Ah Potter, eu sou tão horrível que nem minha irmã me ama, ela me odeia. Você também deveria me odiar.

- Ei ei ei – disse James soltando Lily e encarando seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. James limpou uma lagrima que escorria pelo seu rosto delicadamente antes de voltar a falar- Ela não te odeia Lily. Não tem como ninguém te odiar. O que ela sente por você é só ciúmes por não poder ser igual a você. E coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça: eu nunca, nunca irei te odiar ruivinha.

Lily tentou sorrir em vão – Sim Potter ela odeia você diz isso porque você não a conhece. Ela realmente me odeia. Ela quer se casar durante minhas aulas somente para que eu não possa ir a seu casamento. Ela não me quer no momento mais importante de sua vida e eu sou sua irmã.

- Então era isso que estava escrito na carta, não era? -A cada lagrima que escorria no rosto de Lily, o maroto agradeceu por Petúnia ser uma mulher, pois caso contrário ele acabaria com sua cara. - Olha Lily, eu tenho certeza que sua irmã lhe quer em seu casamento, ela só esta confusa demais para saber disso. Ela é sua irmã, sangue do seu sangue e com certeza te ama, não tenha duvida disso, mas assim como Sirius e Lene, ela tem seu jeito peculiar de lhe mostrar isso e você tem que ser esperta para saber identificar esses sinais. Confie em mim, você vai receber uma carta dizendo que ela vai se casar nas férias.

- Sim Potter, eu confio. – disse Lily envergonhada de chorar desse jeito na frente de James por uma coisa tão boba. Como podia ser tão fraca? – Me desculpe por tomar seu tempo com coisas bobas como essa Potter – disse limpando as ultimas lagrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.

- É claro que você não tem que se desculpar por isso Lily. E não são coisas bobas, se te magoam ou te deixam feliz, para mim, são coisas extremamente importantes – Disse tirando uma mecha do cabelo de Lily do rosto e colocando atrás de sua orelha, controlando o desejo de beija-la ali mesmo.

- Obrigada mais uma vez Potter por ser tão ... tão legal comigo.

- Sempre serei Lily, sempre estarei aqui para você – disse sorrindo.

- E você estava feliz hoje – disse Lily se lembrando repentinamente da felicidade de James na hora do correio.

James sorriu – Belo chute. Como sabia?

- Seus olhos estavam brilhando – Disse Lily com simplicidade

- Eles estavam o que? – Perguntou James achando engraçado o comentário de Lily.

- Brilhando Potter. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, assim como estão agora, e estavam quando você ganhou o jogo contra a Corvinal aquele dia e como sempre brilham toda vez que você apronta e não é pego por ninguém.

James encarou Lily por um momento sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo antes de sorrir.

- Meus olhos não brilham Lily, digo, eles podem brilhar, mas tem sempre o mesmo brilho.

- Não Potter, eles tem brilhos diferentes, por exemplo, eles perdem o brilho quando você esta com raiva, ou chateado, assim como toda vez que eu te magoava.

- Lily ... você é incrível sabia?! – James disse abobado olhando para a ruiva

- Então, não vai me contar qual é a boa noticia? – disse sorrindo já sem lagrimas nos olhos.

- Meu pai está em casa. Minha mãe nos enviou uma carta avisando, então, vou poder passar o natal junto deles. – disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Isso é maravilhoso Potter – Disse Lily abraçando o maroto com força – Uau, isso é incrível!

- É, eu sei. Essa é uma das razões para o tão famoso brilho em meus olhos.

- E qual é a outra? – Perguntou Lily inocente

- Você ruivinha – Disse James encarando Lily segurando seu queixo – obrigado pela oportunidade de ser seu amigo.

- Óh, tudo bem Potter, você fez por merecer – Disse se levantando – esta tarde e precisamos ir para cama – Disse Lily enquanto James se levantava lhe acompanhando.

- Você está mais uma vez certa - disse o maroto bocejando. – boa noite Evans – disse James subindo as escadas para o dormitório deixando Lily em pensamentos para trás.

- Potter! – Chamou Lily antes de ele sumir – obrigada

Lily sorriu aliviada enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório. Havia uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente que ficava analisando cada palavra que James a havia lhe dito naquela noite. O maroto foi a melhor companhia que ela poderia ter tido em anos naquela data. Mas, mesmo sendo uma boa companhia não significava que ela gostasse dele.

Naquela noite, Lily entrou no dormitório e as amigas já estavam mergulhadas em um tranquilo sono. A ruiva rapidamente vestiu seus pijamas e se jogou na cama abraçando seu travesseiro. Não sabia o porquê estava sorrindo e nem mesmo porque o sentimento de felicidade invadiu seu coração a fazendo querer gritar enquanto deveria estar dormindo em lagrimas como nos anos anteriores.

No dia seguinte, Lily estava parada em frente quadro da mulher gorda enquanto esperava suas amigas saírem de dentro do salão comunal, era sábado e elas tinham combinado de estudar, já que entre as quatro, Marlene era a que tinha mais facilidade em todas as matérias. Lily podia ouvir os gritos e as risadas escandalosas que vinham de dentro do salão comunal, não deixando duvidas que elas estavam se divertindo e iam demorar. Lily deu três passou para um lado e novamente três passos para onde estava.

- Essas meninas não vão sair dali nunca Lily- disse Maria desanimada encostando- se na parede – vamos embora, está frio aqui e temos tanta coisa para fazer.

- Tudo bem Maria, vamos embora. Essas meninas são mesmo umas traidoras. – disse Lily

- Hey Lily! – gritou James da porta em frente o retrato enquanto observava Lily sair ao lado de sua amiga. Ao escutar seu nome a ruiva parou e encontrou James correndo em sua direção – Aonde vocês vão? Sirius e Marlene estão em uma batalha de Snap explosivo que vocês não podem perder.

- Eu adoraria Potter, mas eu e Maria precisamos ir para a biblioteca, temos muitas tarefas para finalizar – se lamentou Lily.

- Que pena ruivinha, fica para a próxima então. Ai terei a chance de acabar com você nesse jogo – disse confiante dando uma piscadinha para Lily.

Lily gargalhou da prepotência do amigo – Potter, porque você é sempre tão arrogante?

- Porque eu sou bom em tudo que faço...?

- Não você não é! – disse Lily rindo

James passou os braços em volta da cintura de Lily e a puxou para um abraço - Sabia que seu sorriso é lindo? É tão bom fazer você sorrir – disse perto do ouvido da ruiva. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar de tantas emoções que estava sentindo no momento, sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Lily ao beijar o topo de sua cabeça e teve que solta-la antes de cometer qualquer babaquice com a amiga.

- Não Potter, eu não sabia que meu sorriso é lindo – disse Lily já corada.

- Eu sempre te disse isso, você que nunca me levou a sério.

- E por acaso tem como levar você a sério em algum momento Potter?- brincou Lily com as mãos na cintura

- Sabia que assim você me magoa ruivinha?

- Seu ego sobreviverá Potter – ela riu.

- Não se eu ficar mais cinco minutos perto de você Lily, alias, não quero mais atrapalhar seus estudos. Até logo ruivinha – Disse com um sorriso no rosto

- Até Potter - Disse Lily indo em direção a Maria que assistia a cena de longe. – Vamos? – perguntou Lily sorrindo passando os braços sobre o ombro da amiga a abraçado. Maria acenou para James antes de virar o corredor. Lily se virou a tempo de ver James de costas ajeitar o casaco antes de entrar no salão comunal.

- Você esta se apaixonando por ele Lily – disse Maria sorridente

- E você está ficando louca Maria. Estamos falando do Potter, esqueceu?

- Vamos Lily, você tem que admitir! quando você esta perto dele, você fica toda... radiante.

- Não, eu não fico.

- Fica sim Lily.

- Não, eu já disse que não fico.

- Fica sim, e fica boba algumas vezes também.

- MARIA! – gritou Lily fazendo a amiga cair na gargalhada – de onde você tirou essa ideia estupida?

- Acho que estou andando demais com os marotos Lily – brincou Maria abraçando a amiga

- Eu também – riu Lily - Mas nunca mais volte a repetir que eu estou apaixonada por James Potter. Ele pode ser meu amigo, mas isso nunca, nunca vai acontecer me ouviu? Nunquinha.

- Sim senhora! – Maria sorria.

Lily estava voltando para o salão comunal, já estava entardecendo e ela estava sozinha, pois Maria havia terminado suas tarefas e voltado para o salão a pedido de Lily. No fim do corredor Lily jurou ter visto uma sombra que sumiu rapidamente. A ruiva diminuiu os passos encarando as paredes vazias a sua frente, devagar, ela tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e a segurou tão firmemente que seus dedos a qualquer momento começaria a formigar. Com as pernas pesadas, Lily começou a se preparar mentalmente para um possível duelo logo à frente. Novamente, a sombra cruzou o corredor a toda velocidade. Lily parou de repente. Atrás dela era possível ouvir passos e ela não conseguia mais andar, estava paralisada. Os passos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos e Lily podia ouvir sua respiração.

- Perdida ruiva?! – Lily se virou com a varinha em punho pronta para lançar a pior azaração que conhecia, quando entrou um par de olhos familiares.

- BLACK! – Disse colocando a mão no peito tentando parar as batidas de seu coração acelerado – Seu idiota! Você quase me matou de susto.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada – AH sim, claro! Muito engraçado – disse Lily emburrada voltando a fazer seu caminho para o salão comunal

- Ei Lily, espera! – Disse Sirius correndo atrás de Lily, mas ela não diminuiu o passo.

- O que você esta fazendo Sirius? – Lily perguntou – Não era para estar duelando com a Lene?

- Lily, quantas horas você pensa que são? – Sirius perguntou enquanto a Lily dava de ombros.

- Então, você queria conversar algo comigo? – perguntou Lily arrumando o cabelo que estava um pouco despenteado.

- Você viu James?! Estou procurando ele por todo o castelo e não o encontro.

Lily encarou Sirius curiosa

- E porque você acha que Potter estaria comigo Sirius? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

Em vez de responder imediatamente, Sirius encarou Lily por um instante relembrando todas as ultimas vezes que eles foram encontrado juntos.

- Levando em consideração que ele praticamente esqueceu-se da minha existência e do restantes dos marotos, colocando anos de amizade em risco somente para te seguir a todo canto como um cachorrinho sem dono, eu supus que ele estivesse aqui, com você.

Lily se endireitou caindo na gargalhada, era engraçado ver Sirius Black com ciúmes do melhor amigo.

- Não seja tão dramático Sirius.

- Talvez eu possa ter exagerado um pouquinho. Mas você faz alguma ideia de onde ele possa estar?

- Como eu não faço ideia das horas, se for antes das 13:00 ele deve estra no campo de quadribol, se já for depois das 14:00 provavelmente em frente o lago aprontando ou procurando algum aluno para azarar ... Por que esse sorriso Idiota Black?

- Porque você está começando a decorar os passos de James, Lily, você esta se apaixonando por ele.

- ÓH Merlin, mas uma vez não. É serio isso Sirius? Quero dizer, vocês estão se revezando para tentar fazer uma lavagem cerebral em meus sentimentos, mas eu já vou logo avisando, isso não vai funcionar, eu não estou e não vou me apaixonar pelo Potter.

- Lily, você tem um ótimo senso de humor! – disse Sirius voltando a correr indo em direção ao campo de quadribol encontrar James.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está o primeiro capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas

Gostaria de agradece novamente a HeloCullenPotter por acompanhar e sempre elogiar a fic. Fico feliz com o seu carinho :*


	8. O Pequeno Favor

**Todos os personagens, lugares e demais são de autoria da escritora Britânica JK Rowling.**

**Notas ao fim de todo Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 8 – O Pequeno Favor**

O espirito de natal estava animado nas dependências do castelo, deixando os empolgados com a visita ao povoado para fazer suas compras de fim de ano e a ida para casa, pois estavam ansiosos pelas tão sonhada férias. Os terrenos do Hogwarts já estavam com mais de meio metro de neve, e os marotos haviam enfeitiçado vários bonecos de neves para perseguir os alunos da Sonserina, o lhes rendeu alguns pontos a menos para sua casa e muitas risadas dos amigos.

- Eu não vou conseguir terminar – Disse Lily largando sua pena em cima de seu pergaminho, jogando suas costas para trás, arqueando a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Deixa de besteira Lily, é claro que vai. Você ainda tem o dia inteiro para fazer isso – Disse Maria dando um tapa de consolo no ombro da amiga para que ela se animasse.

- Você não é o tipo de garota que desiste Lily, ainda mais quando o assunto é estudos.

- Eu sei Lene, mas acontece que transfiguração me deixa louca. Ainda falta mais de meio metro de pergaminho para terminar e eu nem sei se o que escrevi está correto.

- Você pode pegar o meu para copiar se quiser Lily – Ofereceu Alice

- Não Lice, eu não faria isso.

- E porque não?

- Porque é errado! – disse Lily com firmeza – nunca cogitaria esta ideia.

- Não é tão errado assim Lily – Marlene disse concordando com Alice – Pior seria você aparecer amanhã na aula da professora McGonagall sem ter terminado a tarefa.

- Ai Merlin, eu estou perdida – Disse Lily afundando seu rosto em suas mãos apoiadas no joelho.

- O que as donzelas tanto conversam? – Perguntou Sirius descendo as escadas ao lado de seus amigos.

Os marotos foram em direção às meninas que estavam esparramas no salão pelo salão comunal. James pulou as costas do sofá, caindo sentado ao lado de Lily fazendo à ruiva se desequilibrar tombando para o lado.

- Potter! Onde estão seus modos?

- Desculpe Lily – Disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo com um sorriso de lado.

- Estavam planejando as compras do próximo fim de semana? – Perguntou Remo se acomodando em uma poltrona – Eu adoro livros meninas – disse sorrindo

- Ah não, nem pensamos nisso ainda Remo, estamos estudando – Respondeu Lily, tirando o sorriso do rosto do maroto.

- Estudando? Em pleno domingo? – Espantou-se Sirius - Isso é um tanto assustador.

- Desperdício de vida eu diria.

- Nem todos tiveram a sorte de ter a inteligência como a sua Potter.

James sorriu – O que vocês estão estudando?

- A Lily esta estudando sobre transfiguração James – Disse Maria – Ela ainda não terminou o trabalho da professora McGonagall passou para entregar amanhã.

- Você esta um pouco atrasada Lily – Disse Remo

- Que tipo de amigas são vocês? – Perguntou Sirius incrédulo

- Nós oferecemos a tarefa para copiar Black, ela que não quis aceitar – Retrucou Marlene se sentindo ofendida com o comentário do amigo.

- Claro que não! Copiar é errado! – Brandou Lily – E depois, como eu faria as provas sem entender a matéria?

- Lily, transfiguração é minha melhor matéria – Disse James de repente – se você quiser, eu te ajudo hoje à noite a terminar o trabalho.

Lily não percebeu que a atenção de seus amigos estava voltada para eles em choque– Ele não fez isso, fez? – perguntou Sirius boquiaberto esperando os gritos de Lily. Mas isso não aconteceu. A garota encarava os olhos esverdeados de James a esperar sua resposta.

- Hum... Ok Potter – Disse Lily catando seus livros.

- Mas com uma condição Lily – disse ele a pegando de surpresa.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada – E qual seria essa condição Potter?

- Que você passe o resto do dia com a gente, para aprender a se divertir.

- Boa Pontas – Gritou Sirius ao lado de Marlene.

- Qual é o seu problema Sirius?! – Perguntou Marlene levando a mão aos ouvidos

- O problema e distancia entre nossas bocas Marlene.

- Cresce Sirius, seu infantil. – Disse e logo após, estava sofrendo um ataque de cócegas de Sirius.

- Estou tendo um deja-vú ou é mera impressão?! – Perguntou Remo rindo de Marlene se contorcendo na poltrona, enquanto Sirius estava sentando no braço ainda lhe fazendo cócegas.

- A diferença Remo, é que ela não o odeia – Disse James piscando para Lily

- Potter! Eu nun ... eu já lhe dis- quero dizer , eu nuca quis ...

- ... e então Lily, trato feito?! – James a cortou e esticava a mão direta para concretizar o acordo, s aproveitando do momento de fraqueza de Lily.

- Feito – Sorrindo, Lily apertou a mão do maroto – mas saiba você que eu sei muito bem como me divertir.

- Excelente - James murmurou para si mesmo enquanto Sirius assobiava do outro lado da sala.

Não restava mais o que fazer a não ser ir almoçar. O almoço aquele dia foi tranquilo, depois que eles se deliciaram com suas batatas preferidas, saíram do salão principal em bando, atraindo a atenção de outros alunos no salão principal.

-Então rapaz, como vai ser? – Perguntou Lily curiosa arrumando seu cachecol.

- Não tem ideia nenhuma na mente Lily? Em um dia como esse? – James mantinha um sorriso singelo no rosto, enquanto guiava o grupo junto se Sirius para a saída do castelo.

Lily, ao perceber o trajeto do maroto, parou abundantemente.

- Não! Vocês não estão pensando em ir para o jardim nesse frio congelante? Eu já nem sinto mais a ponta dos meus dedos dos pés e das mãos!

- Vamos Lily, vai ser divertido! – disse Marlene pegando a amiga pelo braço e a arrastando.

- Divertido? Mas, e se eu pegar um resfriado? Não tem nada de divertido nisso – Perguntou receosa

- Pensei que você soubesse como se divertir Lily – Provocou James

- Mas eu sei Potter, só não quero passar o natal enfurnada na enfermaria com gripe de dragão.

- Caso isso aconteça, cuidaremos muito bem de você ruivinha – sorriu James correndo em meio à densa neve.

Lily parou e sentou-se em uma pequena pedra, esfregando suas mãos congelada, protegidas com luvas. Tentou em vão sopra-las na esperança que o hálito quente evitasse a necrose de seus dedos, mas o hálito se tronará frio no instante que abrira a boca. Não querendo pensar no frio, ela ficou observando os marotos se divertirem. James estava no chão, coberto de neve enquanto os outros três amigos se amontoavam em cima dele, tentando enterrara-lo na neve, Lily não pode deixar de rir da força que ele fazia para se livrar dos amigos. Logo em seguida Marlene convenceu Maria a se juntar a eles. Marlene se agachou juntando um punhado de neve em suas mãos, moldando-a delicadamente em um montinho enquanto ficava de pé e mirava seu alvo. Com um impulso ela atirou a bola de neve que acertou em cheio a cabeça de Sirius, estourando e espalhando a neve fria no rosto de Remo. Os marotos pararam e olharam na direção do arremessador e encontraram Marlene com as luvas suja.

- CORRE JAMES! – Gritou Marlene colocando as mãos na boca e dando pequenos pulinhos. Ela sorriu ao ver James conseguir se livra dos braços dos amigos e correr em sua direção

- AH Não! – Disse Marlene correndo – Os marotos em pouco tempo a alcançaram, mas antes de conseguirem joga-la no chão, duas bolas de neve voou na direção deles. Maria tinha acabado de dar inicio a mais uma guerra de neve. Lily não conseguia para de rir, era obvio que as amigas estavam em desvantagem, ela abriu a boca para falar com Marlene que Pedro estava prestes a lhe acertar quando uma bola de neve a acertou em cheio.

A neve escorria de seu rosto para suas vestes escuras, manchando-a de branco. Sirius, Marlene e Maria riam descontroladamente enquanto Lily identificava o agressor.

- Potter! – Disse Lily enquanto o maroto vinha em sua direção – NÃO! – Gritou- Não se aproxime, não se atre - Mas as palavras da ruiva foram interrompidas quando os fortes braços de James envolveram suas coxas a suspendendo no ar e colocando seu corpo sobre seu ombro, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- POTTER! ME PÕE NO CHÃO ! AGORA! - Lily gritava enquanto socava as costas do maroto.

- Seu pedido e uma ordem Lily – Disse James colando a ruiva delicadamente no chão. Ela bateu as mãos em suas vestes para se limpar, endireitando-se arrumando o protetor de ouvidos.

- Óh não! – Lily olhou em volta e cada um de seus amigos estava com bolas de neves em ambas a mão. Ela protegeu o rosto do covarde ataque dos amigos.

De longe era possível escutar as risadas de Lily. Alguns alunos do castelo se amontoavam para observar a pequena batalha. Marlene e Sirius estavam em uma batalha particular de egos, quando Sirius lhe arremessou uma bola que acertou seu ombro.

- isso é o melhor que consegue Sirius? – desafio Marlene, se esquivando de outras bolas arremessadas pelo maroto.

- Não me provoca Marlene! – Disse ele maliciosamente, enquanto ele encantava diversas bolas de neve para perseguir Marlene.

- Isso não vale! É contra as regras!- disse ela correndo

- Não me lembro de alguém tê-las mencionado... – Sirius se fez de inocente.

Remo ria sem parar enquanto era atacado por James e Pedro ao mesmo tempo. James sentiu alguém se aproximar, e com um reflexo se virou a tempo de encontrar Lily com um punhado de neve em suas mãos, pronta para atacar.

- Ah ruivinha, você não teria coragem – disse ele.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela o acertou em cheio um bola de neve na cara de James. O maroto sentiu o frio congelar seu rosto por um instante e então tirou a neve rapidamente mostrando seu nariz vermelho. Ele olhou para Lily com um sorriso – Foi você quem pediu Ruivinha.

Com uma risada, Lily começou a correr. Ela ria e corria ao mesmo tempo, perdendo assim suas forças e fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas. Não foi muito difícil para James a alcançar. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura a fazendo desequilibrar e cair na neve macia como algodão. James estava em pé ao seu lado e agachou para observar Lily de perto. A ruiva estava tento uma crise de risos, e lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Lily conseguiu sentar-se com a ajuda do maroto que se mantinha agachado na ponta dos pés ao seu lado. Lily foi mais uma vez se aproveitou de sua inocência e o empurrou, fazendo o cair de costas no chão. Em seguida a ruiva começou a lhe atirar varias bolas de neve enquanto ele tentava inutilmente se proteger.

- Essa é pelo Remo – Lily enumerava cada amontoado de neve que atirava em James com seus próprios motivos – Essa é por Marlene, essa é por Maria, essa é por Sirius, essa é por Pedro, essa é por mim, essa é por você ser tão idiota e ess... – Em um descuido James a pegou pelos calcanhares a puxou, fazendo-a cair soltando um grito abafado.

Eles ficaram ali, deitados, rolando na neve e rindo um do outro.

- Potter? – Chamou Lily sem folego

- HUM?

- Obrigada – Lily encarava o maroto enquanto sorria

James percebeu os olhares de Lily sobre si e virou-se para encará-la. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus cabelos despenteados e suas vestes molhadas e imundas pela neve. Ele sorriu.

- Não há de quê Ruivinha – Disse se levantando e estendo a mão para ajudar Lily a se levantar.

Ela segurou a mão de James que a puxou para cima – Acho que você precisa de um banho senhorita Evans – Disse o maroto caminhando ao seu lado enquanto iam se juntar ao resto dos amigos que também estavam jogados no chão gélido, exaustos.

Aquela noite nunca seria tão bem vinda para Lily. Ela estava extremamente cansada. Passaram o jantar rindo e comentando sobre a tarde que tiveram. Marlene e Sirius haviam travada uma batalha para definir qual dos dois havia resistido mais àquela guerra, se dando por vencidos somente quando Remo interferiu alegando ser o único vencedor. Somente com o segundo banho naquela noite ela havia conseguido relaxar seus músculos antes de descer para o salão comunal e Lily pôde ver que James já a esperava. Com um casaco azul marinho, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e espalhados em todas as direções, Lily sorriu com o charme do maroto, mas sem que ele percebesse. Ele estava sentado a uma pequena mesinha no canto salão comunal, com seu sorriso bobo no rosto quando a viu se aproximar.

- Preparada? – Disse ele lhe entregando uma pena

Lily sentou-se frente a ele sorrindo. Ele havia preparado tudo. Havia diversos livros de transfigurações, suas anotações das aulas e muitos doces.

- Preparadíssima! – disse ironicamente tirando seu pergaminho do bolso.

- Me empreste o pergaminho para que eu possa ver o que você já fez – disse ele educadamente

- Claro – Lily lhe entregou o pergaminho e o observou ler cada linha escrita por ela sem fazer nenhum expressão.

James leu e releu as linhas escritas por Lily e disse – Lily, precisaremos alterar algumas que você escreveu.

- Está errado? – perguntou ela preocupada e arrancando o pergaminho de suas mãos com um impulso.

- Não, não está inteiramente errado – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos fazendo Lily revirar os olhos – é só que pode podemos melhorar o que você já fez.

- Entendo – Disse ela entregando o pergaminho para James. Ele parecia um professor nato na opinião de Lily, ele sabia exatamente as palavres certas para usar e para fazê-la entender melhor. Ele circulava, rabiscava e cortava palavras em seu pergaminho ao mesmo tempo em fazia anotações e explicava com uma simplicidade anormal. Por algumas vezes Lily teve que esfregar o rosto para afastar o sono e comer alguns doces para voltar a se concentrar naquela matéria infernal. James estava se esforçando ao máximo, mas percebia que Lily já não conseguia mais assimilar as coisas.

- Lily? Você esta bem? – Perguntou James preocupado ao ver que ela escrevia a mesma linha errada pela segunda vez.

- Me desculpe Potter, acho que não estou acostumada a ter tarde agitadas – disse sorrindo.

- Quer ir lavar o rosto antes de continuarmos? Talvez uma pausa não lhe faça mal – ele disse se esparramando na cadeira descansando as costas.

- Você pode ter razão. Vou rapidinho passar água no rosto e já volto – Lily subiu correndo para o dormitório.

Quando abriu a porta encontrou as meninas esparramadas em suas camas, rindo e fofocando.

- LILY!

- Marlene, porque você é sempre tão escandalosa? – brincou Alice na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Já terminaram a tarefa? – Perguntou Maria sentando-se na cama

- Quem dera Maria, estou tão exausta que não consigo nem prestar atenção no que estou escrevendo.

- E como esta se saindo com o James Lily? – Perguntou Marlene curiosa

- Bem, ele é atencioso e paciente. McGonagall tem sorte por ele não ter idade para lecionar, perderia seu emprego fácil.

- Isso foi um elogio Lily? – Brincou Alice entre risos.

- Claro que não Lice! Foi apenas uma critica a professora e nada mais – Disse Lily entrando no banheiro.

Lily apoiou os cotovelos na pia e pôs sua cabeça entre eles. Devagar, encarou seu reflexo no espelho e pode ver que seu rosto inda tinha o contorno do frio como blush em suas bochechas brancas. Abriu a torneira e jogou água quente em seu rosto para afastar todo o cansaço. Quando saiu do banheiro, suas amigas já estavam cada um em sua cama com a cortina fechada. Lily pulou em sua cama esticando-se para pegar mais um agasalho, que se encontrava jogado na cabeceira da cama antes de voltar para o salão comunal. Quando Lily tentou levantar seu corpo não respondeu aos seus estímulos, ficou parada, tentando lutar contra seu cérebro que havia adormecido, então, ela adormeceu também.

James já estava esperando a um bom tempo e viu aos poucos o salão comunal esvaziar ate ficar apenas ele e o fogo crepitante na lareira. Ele resolveu esperar mais alguns minutos por Lily, e ali ficou parado, rodando a pena entre seus dedos, olhando para a escada com expectativa.

Lily acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, ainda tonta de cansaço, tentou puxar as lembranças da noite anterior.

- Ai Merlin Não! – disse sentando-se na cama e afundando o rosto em suas mãos. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo, definitivamente não pode estar acontecendo.

- O que ouve Lily? – perguntou Marlene saindo do banheiro com os cabelos escovados e o uniforme impecável.

- Eu dormi. – respondeu simplesmente

- Sim Lily, você dormiu. E o que há de errado nisso?

- Eu dormi assim que vim lavar o rosto Lene, não terminei a tarefa e a professora vai ficar uma fera e ... Ai Merlin, Potter! – Disse levantando-se da cama rapidamente, correndo para o salão comunal.

Lily parou antes de descer as escadas. De onde estava, correu os olhos pelo grande salão comunal a procura de James, mas não o encontrou. A mesinha que ontem estava vazia. Desapontada, Lily voltou para dentro do dormitório. Quando voltou derrotada para o dormitório viu que Alice e Maria também já estavam de pé. A ruiva caminhou até sua cama e se jogou com vontade de chorar.

- Sou um desastre – disse com a voz destorcida, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Lily?! – Marlene chamou sua atenção ao lado de sua cama. Lily virou o corpo para encarar a amiga – talvez devesse olhar para seu criado e – Lily não deixou a amiga terminar de falar. Seus olhos caíram no pequeno criado perto da janela e ela se levantou rapidamente, correndo, parou em frente ao criado olhando para baixo. Colocou os cabelos que lhe caiam nos olhos para trás da orelha e com a mão um pouco tremula pegou um bilhete, que estava preso a um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado amarrado com uma fita e um delicado Lírio branco.

"_Bom dia Bela Adormecida! Espero que tenha tido uma ótima noite de sono, você parecia extremamente cansada. Espero poder ter ajudado carinho, JP"_

Lily pegou o pergaminho com a ponta dos dedos como se fosse desfazer em suas mãos a qualquer momento. Cuidadosamente ela desdobrou e prendeu a respiração. James havia terminado sua tarefa. Lily começou a ler linhas e mais linhas escritas, com desenhos e demonstrações de transfiguração humana. Levou à mão a boca para evitar uma exclamação. A caligrafia que James fizeram era perfeitamente parecida com a sua, exceto pelos F's e pelos G's que passavam despercebidamente.

-Potter... – Com o lírio em mão, ela se sentou na cama, ainda em choque, enquanto levava a flor ao nariz para sentir seu delicioso perfume. A flor estava fresca.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Maria com o bilhete de Lily em mão.

- Sim Maria, eu estou bem. Por quê? – Lily encarou a amiga sorridente.

Maria riu – porque você não está destroçando a flor.

- Mas ela é tão bonita - Disse Lily rindo olhando para a flor em suas mãos, colocando delicadamente em um vaso de água de água recém-conjurado fazendo Maria e Alice se entreolharem.

Elas desceram para tomar o café da manhã um pouco atrasadas e, ao chegarem no salão comunal, se encaminharam para a grande mesa da Grifinória para se juntar aos marotos.

- Onde está Potter? – perguntou Lily notando a ausência do maroto.

- Está dormindo – respondeu Sirius calmamente enquanto lia seu jornal do Profeta Diário e tomava um gole de suco.

-Dormindo? Mas, ele vai perder as aulas!

- Não se preocupe Lily, tenho certeza que James tem um milhão de desculpas prontas para serem apresentadas aos professores – Disse Remo calmamente.

Lily tentou se concentrar em seu café da manhã – vocês sabem que horas ele chegou ontem à noite? – perguntou sem conter a curiosidade

Sirius abaixou o jornal e encarou Lily com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Ruiva, o James não voltou ontem à noite para o dormitório. Ele voltou já era praticamente manhã. Espanta-me você ter conseguido acordar.

Lily sentiu seu estomago revirar. James havia ficado a noite inteira acordado fazendo o dever de Lily, o dever que ela deveria ter feito há dias.

- Ele ira perder aulas por minha causa – disse largando o mingau pela metade havia perdido a fome.

- Não se preocupe com isso Lily –tranquilizou Remo – Ele vai superar.

- E Marlene, onde está? – Perguntou Sirius a Lily com indiferença.

- Acho que Marlene já desceu, ia encontrar um Corvinal antes das aulas. Deve ter tomado café mais cedo. – disse Lily dando de ombros.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha intrigado – Um Corvinal?

- Sim – Respondeu Lily calmamente vendo Sirius voltar sua atenção para o jornal – Algum problema?

- Não Lily, nenhum – Disse voltando a atenção para o jornal.

Lily não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma aula aquela manhã e tudo por causa de James. No almoço ela estava sentada com suas amigas, escutando a longa historia de Marlene sobre o novo caso de sua lista, um Corvinal do 7º ano, que, segundo a loira, usaria para se divertir. Quando Lily já estava terminando de comer, ela viu os marotos vindo em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Os quatro marotos. Lily abriu um o maior sorriso que já tinha dado para alguém quando viu James. O braço de Sirius estava sobre o seu ombro, enquanto eles caminhavam em sincronia, rindo de alguma história no mínimo interessante.

- É Pontas, acho que você conquistando aos poucos essa ruivinha – Disse Sirius ao ver o sorriso de Lily.

- Não ficarei tão confiante desta vez almofadinhas – disse James

- Ah Potter, obrigada! – Disse Lily se levantando da mesa e abraçando o maroto antes mesmo de chegarem à mesa. – você não precisava fazer isso, era minha responsabilidade. Me desculpe se te incomode.

-Lily – Não se preocupe, eu não iria deixar que perdesse pontos com a professora Mimi, não é mesmo?

Lily riu do apelido – Mimi?

- Não a deixe ouvir – disse James sentando-se a mesa junto a Lily – já ganhamos varias detenções por causa disso, mas no fundo no fundo eu sei que ela gosta.

Eles mal tinham acabado de se sentar a mesa quando Marlene e Sirius iniciaram uma discussão sobre encontros matinais - Eles sempre foram irritantes assim?

James sorriu - Não se preocupe Lily, o recorde ainda é nosso – brincou James sorrindo se servindo de batata. O comentário fez Lily corar envergonhada.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, o trabalho ficou excelente. Eu não teria feito melhor-

- Disponha sempre ruivinha – respondeu James tocando seu nariz com a ponta do dedo fazendo-a sorrir.

- E o natal Lily, o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Marlene desviando o assunto, enquanto Sirius continuava a resmungar emburrado ao seu lado.

- Vou procura a McGonagall para lhe dar o meu nome, creio que ficarei na escola. Não tenho muito que fazer em casa, e, minha irmã estará ocupada demais com os preparativos do casamento e arruinando os meus minutos de paz.

- Você não pode passar o natal em Hogwarts! – Disse Sirius – não tem graça nenhuma esse castelo sem os marotos. –

Marlene revirou os olhos sem olhar para Sirius – Vamos para minha casa Lily. Não vamos viajar, vai ser divertido! Bom que te apresento minha família, meus pais vão te adorar.

- Ah Lene, eu não sei, não quero ser nenhum incômodo nas suas férias.

- Você não será incômodo nenhum Lily! Muito pelo contrario, estou te convidando e não aceito não como resposta.

- Se você faz tanta questão – Lily deu um sorriso tímido – Tudo bem então. Eu passarei as férias com você.

Lily olhou mais uma vez para sua imagem no espelho, queria se certifica que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Estava ansiosa para passar as férias de natal na casa de Marlene, afinal, nunca havia visitado a casa de um bruxo antes, e estava empolgada.

- Vem Lily, vamos nos atrasar! – Gritou Marlene da porta – o que está acontecendo com essa menina? Ela anda tão estranha. – disse entre sorrisinhos para Alice que esperava a amiga junto com Marlene

- Ah Lene, vai dizer que você não sabe? – riu Alice

- Prontinho! – Disse Lily chegando perto das amigas interrompendo o diálogo.

James já estava no Hall conversando animadamente com seus amigos enquanto esperava a liberação para que fosse para a carruagem, quando uma exclamação de Sirius o chamou a atenção. James se virou na direção que o amigo estava com o olhar fixo e a viu. Andando da direção deles e com um lindo sorriso no rosto, Lily caminhava animadamente, os seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam soltos e os pequenos cachos caiam-lhe ao ombro à medida que ela se aproximava, o contorno do lápis delineando os olhos dava mais vida ao seu olhar.

- Pontas, você dá tanta sorte de ser meu amigo, porque essa ruivinha é de tirar o folego.

No mesmo instante Sirius levou os braços a barriga e se contorceu de dor devido à cotovelada que acabara de ganhar do amigo – E você dá sorte Almofadinhas, de ser meu amigo, ao contrario já estaria morto – Disse entre os dentes.

Eles subiram nas carruagens e em poucos minutos estavam desembarcando na plataforma 9/5. Lily sentia um frio na barriga de ansiedade e estava se sentindo uma tola. Do lado de fora da estação, eles caminharam um pouco mais por algumas ruas até chegarem a um beco, escondido de tudo e de todos. Se Lily visse um grupo de adolescentes entrarem naquele beco, com certeza chamaria a policia.

- Lily, vamos aparatar, você não se importa, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Marlene

- Oh, claro que não Lene – sorriu Lily.

- Então, segure suas coisas e pegue minha mão.

Lily segurou firme sua mala e pegou a mão da amiga. Ela odiava aquela sensação estranha de estar sendo puxada pelo umbigo. Mas antes mesmo de pensar no que estava acontecendo ela sentiu o frio vento de dezembro em seu rosto. Haviam chegado. Lily olhou em volta e não pode deixar de soltar uma exclamação de encanto. Nunca havia visto lugar mais lindo. Estavam no inicio de uma pequena rua que lembrava uma vila, uma vila de mansões. Sabia que a família de Marlene e Alice era muito ricas, tradicionais no mundo bruxo, mas nunca em seus maiores devaneios sonhara com um lugar como aquele.

Marlene ia tagarelando ao seu lado arrancando risadas de Alice.

- É aqui que eu fico meninas – disse Alice se despedindo das amigas com um abraço e um beijo em cada – acho que não nos veremos mais, pois amanhã acho que irei para a casa de Frank, ele quer que eu conheça seus pais. – disse animada – Feliz Natal e não deixem de escrever! – disse sumindo entre os grandes portões brancos que davam caminho para uma enorme casa com tijolos vermelhos e telhados escuros.

Lily continuou caminhando com Marlene até mais umas duas casas a frente. A casa de Marlene era linda, coberta de madeira clara de cima a baixo e telhado branco, parecia tirada de um conto de fadas.

- Bem vinda ao meu lar Lily – disse Marlene sorridente – e aquela é a casa de James! – disse apontando para o fim da rua – foi ali que crescemos Lily.

James. Lily se esquecera de que eles eram vizinhos. Ela sorriu em lembrar que, se fosse nos anos anteriores, estaria desesperada para ir embora a qualquer custo, mas agora eles eram amigos e Lily adorava a presença do maroto. Ela arriscou olhar para o fim da rua. Lily sabia que James era um garoto rico, mas não estava preparada para o que seus olhos encontraram. Piscou varias vezes para ter a nítida visão da casa.

_ou seria mansão?_ Pensou ela.

Localizada num linda paisagem cercada de pinheiros e outras arvores, paredes em branco se erguiam até o grande telhado vermelho. As imensas janelas abriam para as grandes varandas. Havia luzes em todas as janelas, que iluminavam a frente da casa, dando a visão maravilhosa de uma grande e uma fonte volumosa, rodeado de algo que parecia ser um imenso jardim, que se estendia por toda a propriedade.

- De tirar o folego não é mesmo? Você tem que ver ela a luz do dia, é maravilhosa. Vem Lily, vamos entrar.

Lily acompanhou Marlene. Passaram pelos portões chegando à porta da frente da casa, onde Marlene bateu na madeira com o auxilio de uma argola de ferro presa à porta. Lily ouviu passos correndo na direção da porta que foi bruscamente aberta

- JAMES! – Gritou a garotinha de apenas nove anos de idade – Ah – exclamou decepcionada - é você Lene. Pensei que fosse James vindo me ver.

- Também estava com saudades de você nanica – disse Marlene sorrindo para a pequena irmã – Melissa, quero que conheça uma pessoa. Essa é minha amiga Lily, vai passar o natal aqui em casa.

Lily saiu de trás de Marlene e encontrou os pequenos olhos azuis de Melissa. Na opinião de Lily, Melissa era a versão miniatura de Marlene. Com os olhos extremamente azuis e os cabelos loiros e liso que lhe caiam pelos ombros e uma fina franja ocultava sua delicada testa.

- Muito prazer Lily – Disse a menina envergonhada.

- O prazer é todo meu Melissa – sorriu Lily – Lindo nome

- Obrigada – Agradeceu e voltou sua atenção para a irmã - - Lene, onde está James? – Perguntou a garotinha puxando a blusa da irmã

- Ora Lissa, provavelmente na casa dele, com a família dele.

- E ele não vai vim me ver?

Marlene revirou os olhos – Sim Lissa, talvez amanhã ele venha te visitar. Cadê a mamãe hein?! – A caçula deu de ombros e saiu andando, se perdendo entre os corredores da casa.

- Ela tem uma pequena paixão pelo James, coitado- riu Marlene- vem Lily, vamos para seu quarto.

Lily acompanhou Marlene, enquanto subia as grandes escadas de mármore. Lily entrou para o quarto na qual ficaria hospedada. Deu uma olhada em volta e suspirou a ver que era o dobro do tamanho do seu quarto. Lily achou-o lindo, mas muito solitário. Estava cansada fisicamente e mentalmente. Adorava estar com Marlene e seus amigos, mas seu coração queria estar em casa, com sua família. Lily se jogou na cama e descansou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Aquele seria um bom natal, ela sabia que seria um natal.

* * *

**Nota:**Aos Leitores, esta é a minha primeira FIC, então aqui está o primeiro capitulo. espero que gostem. Peço para deixar reviews com a opinião de você. Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas

Gostaria de agradece novamente a Lais Lopes por acompanhar a fic e HeloCullenPotter por acompanhar e sempre a elogiar. Fico feliz com o seu carinho :*


End file.
